


You should see me in a crown

by LeaderOfTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, M/M, Snarrymort - Freeform, Voldie/Sevvie/Harry, more smutty than I first planned it to be, their ship should have a better name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 49,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheShadows/pseuds/LeaderOfTheShadows
Summary: Severus not only gave up his memories when dying, but ended up transferring his consciousness into Harry's mind by accident.This small change then leads to countless others, and it will eventually end up a Tom/Severus/Harry ship in the end.





	1. You should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> Title from song by Billie Eilish, who admittedly got it from Sherlock. I just love the mood of the song for some reason, so decided to go with it for this one. Maybe someone can check it out and tell me why I'm addicted to listening to it?
> 
> And why start this fic? When I had a very bad Wednesday(?), I distracted myself with writing for BeyondHope, and since she likes this trio, I started this, and then I just wanted to write more. 
> 
> I know I still have ongoing fics, and they aren't forgotten, but sometimes when I get a new idea, if I don't write it down, it distracts me from my ongoing stories, so I'm trying to manage them all instead! XOXO
> 
> LeaderOfTheShadows

There was that moment when Harry welcomed Death. He was in the Forest, in the ring of Death Eaters, and Voldemort just the other side of the clearing.

He knew what was coming and how it was inevitable yet he still could only hope it was, at least, painless. Then, he heard a voice.

"Marvelous. Dying twice in one day, that must be some kind of a record," it muttered, and even though Harry didn't _hear_ that voice, more like _felt_ it, it sure as hell wasn't his own line of thought.

It sounded like only one person he knew. Snape. So, the Resurrection Stone made him appear as well?

"Oh no, Potter," there was that voice again. "It seems I was in a wrong for transferring my memories to you the way I did. You didn't only get my memories, as I intended, but a part of my consciousness as well.

"What?" Harry now asked, shocked. Snape was… in his head? Reading his thoughts? Answering questions he didn't even say out loud?

"Indeed I am, Potter," Snape said, his tone the usual, demeaning one. "But not for too long, I imagine, as we are both about to die."

Just as he said that Voldemort raised his wand and Harry didn't do the same. But then, the snake-faced wizard just barked.

"Tie him up," it was an order, yet no Death Eater was moving.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix was the only one to question it out loud.

"Do you fail to see, my dear Bella? If he dies now, he'll be a hero. A celebrated martyr," Voldemort, however, said, coming close to Harry, reaching under his chin, looking deep into his eyes. "However, if I make him my slave, humiliate and break him, maybe even turn him to our side, his name will no longer unite our enemies."

"But, my Liege, even so-" Bella argued despite herself, because her favorite toy was taken away from her: pain and death which was a moment ago intended for none other than the famous, itty-bitty Harry Potter.

"I won't even have to do much," Riddle said, straight on smiling down at Harry, which sent an uncomfortable shiver down at Harry's spine. "Since I can always sense your mind like it's an extension of my own, and now I feel there is another where noone else is supposed to be."

Now everyone was staring at Harry, and Voldemort didn't let him go. Instead, he used Legilimency, and before Harry could even try to block his mind, he felt Tom prying to it and then…

Snape consciousness was actually taking over and protecting them both! It felt so effortless, Harry was amazed by it, yet still, it was withstanding Riddle's every attack. So this was what he should have done when he Snape was teaching him Occlumency?

"Oh, my, if it isn't Severus! I know that mental shield when I see it, anywhere," Voldemort chuckled. "And I meant what I said, I felt sorry for killing you, Severus, so a part of me rejoices you're alive. Too bad that any wizard with two people in their head would go insane, and in this case... You two actually detest one another. If there is nothing done about it, I give you both a month to live like that, before you either commit suicide or go insane completely."

Now Bella's face was of understanding, and she smiled as well.

Well, that didn't sound good, Harry wondered, and he only heard Snape curse at him.

"Not good? We're fucked _so bad_ not even Lord Voldemort thinks we're worth killing, Potter. I would say it's more than just 'not good'," he told Harry, who immediately felt he'd have to argue.

"Excuse me, but if you don't like my private thoughts in _my head_ , you shouldn't have blended your consciousness to mine in the first place!"

"It wasn't blending, you imbecile! And I would rather die a hundred times over before ending up in the miniature of a thing you're so pleased to call your mind-"

"Voldemort is right. I will commit suicide soon just to get rid of you!" Harry snapped back, not really meaning that, yet still, meaning every word. Watching Snape's memories actually almost made him feel sorry for the man, but it wasn't affecting him any longer, not when the Potion Master could sense his every thought and critique him for every small thing.

"Well then, who is stopping you?" Snape argued back, of course, like a child, which made Harry so angry, he wanted to slap Snape, but that was hard when Snape didn't actually exist… Or at least, not within a body.

"Having fun already, are we?" Voldemort's voice bought them back to reality, and by the looks of it, both Harry and Snape missed the last couple of minutes outside, because the Death Eaters were no longer there, only Voldemort and Harry was magically tied up, led by him, in a path that went for the castle. "I'm taking you to Hogwarts, Potter, so that everyone can see something is not okay with you. So by all means, keep arguing out loud with yourself, it will be a spectacular show for all of them."

"We're screwed," Harry thought, only to hear an irritated reply.

"Don't use foul language in my presence! Even if I'm no longer your teacher, you still was once my student-"

"Fuck off, Snape!" Harry then, on purpose went even further. Nothing could please this petty man, after all, because when he didn't cuss, that was the problem, when he did, that was.

"Actually, a gorgeous cock can please me plenty," Snape now just said, probably as a retaliation to Harry sending him to a warmer climate.

"Excuse me?!" Harry was in such a shock that he didn't even notice how he was speaking out loud again, and the evil smile the Dark Lord was sending towards him.

"You heard me. Or is it that you want me to send you images of the-"

"Gods, no!" Harry quickly answered. For a brief moment, he _did_ wonder what it would be like to have a cock in-- But he quickly reminded himself how Ginny Weasley was the love of his life and hoped Snape didn't catch the random thought.

"I did. Serves the magical word just right. Harry Potter, the heartthrob and idolized hero of every single witch living or dead is gay," Snape said, and Harry was sure he said it smirking. Even if he didn't have an actual mouth to smirk with.

"I'm not." Although he was curious about things, he still liked girls, right?

"Potter, if you liked witches so much, how come you never sealed the deal with the Weaslette, not even when she was your girlfriend?"

"Ron was always there, saying-"

"You're lying to yourself now, I see," Snape just said, his voice cheerful. "Well then, do you also thought your dear friend Sirius was straight? And Professor Lupin? Would you like to see what memories I have of them?"

When images flashed in front of Harry's eyes of a time when Snape caught Remus under Sirius, even if that was when all of them were teenagers, Harry felt sick. They were like Harry's only family, how dare Snape to make him see them like that, it was disgusting - if not a bit hot, which Harry knew Snape surely felt him thinking.

"You BASTARD, you-"

"Shut your mouth, something's up!" Snape, however, said and when Harry didn't, he felt Snape fighting him for control, not letting him speak.

It wasn't how Harry let go of control easily, but Snape with his Legilimency skills was still stronger than him.

"As you can see, Harry Potter isn't himself," Voldemort was now making a big scene in front of everyone. Everyone who was still alive when the Death Eaters took over the castle. " I swear on my magic that I didn't even have a hand in that, nor did any of my people. And rest assured, I won't attack your precious savior in the foreseeable future either. In fact, if you surrender now, now that I and my people have been victorious anyway… Not only will I keep him alive, but I'll magically tie myself to him, and marry him, even help him survive."

"My Lord! What terrible potion or curse did they put on you?" Bellatrix shrieked and just tried to run to Voldemort, hearing that, but was held back and magically knocked out by Lucius Malfoy, and even Harry stopped fighting now Severus because of pure shock, asking the Potion Master.

"Did he say marry?"

"As it happens, there is an old wizarding custom that helped end a lot of wars," Snape said, now almost sounding as he was dead tired, and not so smug as pure seconds ago. "Which requires the two leaders of the two sides to unite in marriage."

"Even if they are both wizards?"

"That doesn't matter, actually. The union is rarely a sexual one, although that aspect isn't forbidden, given that as the name says, it's marriage. The main ritual, however, concerns your magic, as it will be bound to Voldemort just as his to yours. So you cannot harm each other in any essential way. Which is the point," Snape explained. "It's a good custom because it helped magical people stop fighting each other to the point of extinction many times. However, in this case, when you have a piece of Voldemort's soul in your head already, and he won't kill you, rather just keep you as his partner, while my magic is already somewhat merged with yours…"

"Can I say we are fucked now or do I have to wait until Voldemort takes our hand in marriage?" Harry wondered, which then caused unexpectedly Snape to… Not to reprimand him, but laugh. Well, more like chuckle, but definitely not just snort in an irritated way. Harry was making the man chuckle as if he was having fun.

"You can be entertaining sometimes, especially when you squirm," Snape, of course, heard his every fickle thought. "And it's not like I can stop your swearing. I can take over your body or torture you with mental images you don't ever wish to see, but it's not like I can tell you what not to _think_."

It was uncommonly generous of Snape, giving him a way out, so Harry took it.


	2. Gives You Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we have a song for each chapter? Maybe... for this, I'd say The All American Rejects's song called Gives You Hell? It fits...

If they were a comedy duo, Snape and him, they'd be no doubt very popular, Harry wondered. As they were constantly arguing about anything and everything, could have been perceived as funny by others, but since Harry wasn't just a spectator but rather a partaking participant, it wasn't that funny.

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, I'll take over and break your arm," Snape threatened, god only knows how many times that day. It has been a long day. Really.

Harry almost died, then discovered Snape was stuck in his head, and then was proposed by none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

And Snape had been so quiet and not calling him stupid for so long Harry actually thought the man was asleep in his mind, so…

"What do you mean, so?!" Snape was straight on yelling at him. "You reckoned since I was asleep it was okay to act like a rabid dog in heat?"

"Rabid dog in heat?!" Harry was both irritated because it not only insulted him but dogs as well, so Sirius too. And Snape knew Harry would take it that way, and he called him that on purpose. "I'm a teenager who almost DIED! Who has the misfortune of a hundred, and who happens to deal better with stress when-"

"When you jerk off knowing I'm here and am forced to see and feel… _everything_?" Snape barked at him, but then he changed his tone to a coaxing one, of all the sudden. "Or don't tell me seeing your dogfathers doing it in my memories turned you on so much you just couldn't help yourself?"

"It didn’t!" Harry insisted, although now that he thought about it… well, it didn't help willing his straining erection down, that was sure.

"Good, because as long as I am in your head, you WON'T pleasure yourself ever, are we clear?" Snape yelled, and irritating as he was, he just inspired Harry to disobey.

"You WON'T tell me what to do! It's my body, and mind, for that matter!"

"I'll cut your penis off, Potter, I'm not even kidding, or is this all about how you'd actually welcome a vagina?"

And surely, they would have gone on like that, not even close to getting any sleep, despite how Voldemort actually got them - Harry, actually, since it was his body that needed it - a nice quarter in Hogwarts, claiming their wedding ceremony should be in Hogwarts, so until then Harry needed a room to sleep in. It was even nicer than the Gryffindor common room, too bad he still had Snape as an annoying, stalking roommate…

"I'm not stalking you, I have no choice but to be here!" Snape stated. "And Merlin help me, Potter, I haven't murdered anyone in years, but you are trying my every nerve of patience-"

Then, there was a knock on the door, making their little "not if I kill you first" conversation come to a halt. Harry wondered if it was a house elf, bringing them food. He didn't eat proper meals in the tent too busy trying to stay alive so he felt like he could even eat a horse or two.

And Snape was opening his mouth surely (even if he hadn't any he was still doing it, Harry was sure) to comment on that when the door opened, and none other but the Dark Lord came in, his wand not even drawn.

"Can I come in, or am I interrupting something? From what I could hear in the corridor, you sounded like you and Severus were flirting, Harry. If so, just say a word-"

"We actually were," Harry lied, now making Severus in his head make gagging noises. "And even if we weren't, maybe I just don't want to see you-"

"Oh, and now you're flirting with me, charming," Tom said, coming up to his bed, and… casually sitting down! Who did he think he was, this wizard, acting like they were suddenly close and-

"Well, he _is_ Lord Voldemort, for start," Snape's voice answered Harry, even though the boy didn't want an actual answer for his wondering. "And second, a powerful dark wizard who you should not anger, but you never had any sense to actually do the sane thing…"

"So, I just wanted to tell you, Harry," Voldemort went on, grabbing his hand as if physical contact made any sense in the situation. "That I really want peace. Exactly because magical blood is precious, I don't wish to spill it. I will rule our word surely from now on, but you'll be there with me, by my side, and you'll lack nothing."

"More like I'll be chained to a madman who is now only a faint part of what he once was, both in power and in mental capabilities, forced to play along as if I wasn't lacking anything if I wanted peace which I sorely do!" Harry snapped at him, his polite side already worn down by Snape too much to care what he was actually saying and to whom he was saying this.

"Potter, you idiot, now he'll kill us both!" Snape warned him, in a cringing voice. "But not before he'll torture us in every clever way he can think of…"

"Then you'll be pleased, Mr. Potter, because I am not just a shadow of myself as you're saying," Voldemort, however, just smiled. "In fact, I should thank you and your friends for doing me a favor, because when you killed my Horcruxes, only part of them truly died, and the most part came back to find me. I made a mistake thinking immortality achieved by cutting yourself to pieces was worth it, just look at me. I'm not the next great Dark Lord if I can't even hold onto my hair, if you ask me. But all that's about to change. I just killed Nagini, taking another part of me back, and I feel more powerful and in piece than since years."

"Well, I've heard killing does that for you," Harry said, trying to sound as insulting as Snape usually managed, but only making Riddle almost falling over, laughing so hard.

"I cannot decide whether that comment came from Severus, or you, Harry, but alas, I'm looking forward to marry the both of you tomorrow. I might even grow back my nose and hair just to look as good as you are. We can't have this marriage actually turn into a Beauty and a Beast story, can we?" he said, his eyes smiling as his teeth were showing too, as he almost waltzed out on the door.

What the hell was that Harry wondered in shock, for a second forgetting about Snape, as the Potion Master was still answering his questions.

"Tom Riddle, before he lost his mind. He was so charming and powerful that he managed to seduce everyone with that superficial charm," Severus said, almost making Harry jump.

"But… he was flirting, I think. Complimenting me!" Harry argued because that was…

"As I said, if there was any talented or powerful or at least corruptible wizard form an ancient bloodline, Voldemort would win them over, one way or another. Interesting that with you, he apparently feels like the shortest way to have you on his side is seduction. Maybe because he almost caught you with your cock in your hand, or because-"

"Oh, I see, I see how it is now," Harry just took the teasing, not even letting himself think how it irritated him so that Severus could probably sense it still, but not know for sure how that comment made Harry blush furiously. "But you seem to forget that you yourself joined him. I wonder, what did he promise you? A smaller nose?"

"Funny, are we now, Mr. Potter," Snape was at least as much annoyed by him as he was by Snape. Good!

"If not that, then-?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but he promised me dark magic. That it was dark magic because it used sex as a power source just as blood, I thought was a coincidence, yet it wasn't," Snape now said, making Harry now wonder if Snape… would he? Sleep with Voldemort?

"Actually, among many others, I did sleep with the Dark Lord, yes," Snape said. "But it's not as if he ever truly wanted me. Mostly he used others to make me crave him even more, and he only took me once to make sure I'll join him. Not before, and not ever since."

Harry was in somewhat a shock. He also understood that even Snape gave him his memories about Lily, and they seemed to be close, Lily's and Snape's relationship was actually nothing like the longing in Snape's voice for Voldemort. He started to feel a bit sorry for the man again, but then, Severus surely felt his pity as well, because he changed his tone.

"So, I hope whenever you try to relieve yourself over tonight the image of Voldemort fucking the greasy dungeon bat will haunt you enough to not be able to get it up," Snape announced as if it was his plan all along by sharing.


	3. Jerk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Caesars Palace, haha. The weirdest chapter in my entire life I think. Anyway, I hope it's at least entertaining? XOXO

Harry didn't actually expect to wake up in the morning around three, rock hard, and moaning, but… problem was, he had some dreams.

In the end, Snape confessing to having slept with possibly multiple Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself caused Harry to dream about just that: Lucius Malfoy having Snape, Snape having someone who Harry thought was Regulus, and the Dark Lord seemingly close to an orgasm just on top of Snape…

And, if those dreams as Harry imagined these things weren't disturbing enough, was the fact that he woke almost leaking from want. Since when did he find sex between Death Eaters hot? He almost wished he was dead instead of this situation.

However, if Snape was asleep, and he could get away with a quick release, just taking a couple of minutes tops, but from the state his cock was, probably cumming hard, he might just be able to…

He wasn't entirely awake just yet, so it felt especially good to just close his eyes and run his hand over his length, just the way he liked.

And, when it was quiet, and Snape wasn't at the wall for what he was doing, he fell into the rhythm effortlessly, not even trying to slow himself down, given that he preferred to come when Snape wasn't at his throat for it.

Then, when he was so close, and he felt his toes crawl, he almost came to the picture of a much younger Snape and much younger Voldemort doing it, as he saw it in his dreams… not on purpose, but when it happened, he didn't stop, only was that much more turned on.

And when it happened, he was almost too preoccupied to notice that a ferocious groan joined his moans, but still too self-conscious not to almost fall off from the bed, realizing how Snape was awake now and found him… relieving himself thinking about the teenage Snape and Voldy in his prime, let's say.

"It wasn't… just a dream, it's… my actual memory,… _Potter,_ " Snape said, but his voice was different. Rich and heavy, and… panting. Harry almost couldn't believe it. "It seems your mind's self-defense against insanity is... trying to transfer my memories... to you as if they were yours as if we were one person so that we... cease to fight each other or blend, as you said earlier… But, to dream with you and to re-live that memory as I've sure long… forgotten it, if you dare to stop now, I'll end you."

But, Harry couldn't. He was so close, yet… a deer caught in the headlights were appropriate to his state and not just because how his Patronus was a stag.

"I'll show you how it's really done,… but only this once, Potter," Snape then said, and before Harry could object, now Snape took control of his hand and was moving it, and even if it was Harry's hand, it surely felt nothing like as if he was pleasuring himself.

"This is so… messed up," he murmured out loud, even though Snape would catch his every thought, no matter how it wasn't spoken. Still, it felt better under the circumstances just to state it.

"Just forget about it and come for me, Potter. You know you want to," Snape almost as if whispered back to him, and Harry couldn't help but to oblige, thinking how Severus… If not in a conventional way, but still was sexy when was commanding him like that…

After it was over, though, it became real awkward real fast. He just came with the help of Snape, and now normally he could just take a bath, but how is he supposed to shower when the Potion Master saw everything he did, and--

"Not to mention how you're afraid how I will react to the fact that you think I'm sexy," Snape said, of course already on the topic which Harry was distracting himself on purpose not to think, so Snape wouldn't get the wind of it. "But actually, I'm almost glad. Most people wouldn't find me sexy, and my only regret is that it's you, Potter, and not someone else."

"Cry me a river," Harry muttered back, irritated, and surely, red as a tomato. "But you came too, and your orgasm was so intense, even I could feel an echo of it, so I couldn't be that bad!"

"As irritating as you are, your arse isn't that bad. If I had a body, first I'd make sure you can't speak to annoy me, and _then_ fuck you into the mattress."

"Good thing that you have no body then. No one should have the misfortune of having you in their bed, Snape, especially not me," Harry just said, but they both knew he was lying. However, Snape did have mercy on him, for some reason it seemed, and he didn't point out how Harry was getting hard again.


	4. Highs & Lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Trickster32, as a surprise, hoping her trying day tomorrow will turn out actually great!!! I don't know about entertaining, but my best wishes go to you, my dear. XOXO
> 
> (Title song from the super-talent Emeli Sandé if anyone keeps track. I thought it went well with the wedding theme for our almost-wedding, so I stuck with it.)

The ceremony itself wasn't that difficult, and whoever it was, decorated Hogwarts tastefully, Harry's only problem, therefore, wasn't the marriage, but that it was a marriage to... Lord Voldemort. 

Oh, and how the whole school and all the Death Eaters and basically everyone from the Ministry was there.

Harry couldn't decide whether everyone was watching him with resentment that he was about to marry his greatest enemy, or with relief, because it meant no more fighting.

"I thought you said jerking off was how you relieved stress," Snape just noted, in a fake-assisting voice, to make matters worse. "So now you should be extraordinarily relaxed then."

It helped, the ex-Potion Master making Harry angry because, by the time he realized it was Snape's plan all along, he stomped up with great speed to the podium on which the Teachers' Table was standing and where Tom was waiting for him, without giving a second thought as to how many people were staring.

"Harry, my dear, let me say you look absolutely regal once properly dressed up," Tom greeted him, but didn't speak out loud for everyone to hear, instead he was leaning close to Harry, and rather whispered the words.

"Don't tell me you're such a moron that a simple line like that got you blushing," Snape just noted when Harry _did_ blush, half because of the compliment, half because how Voldemort seemed to really mean changing his appearance back and now he not only was not the snake-man from before but quite the opposite.

He looked like a twenty-something magical, yet the line of his chin and his other features were so close to ideal as if it wasn't even a real person's, rather a thousand-year-old sculpture from the best masters who ever sculpted, every detail of Voldemort's face carefully constructed to perfection.

Harry caught himself not remembering how this view, at least partly, was the result of magic, and Tom wasn't 20 since a long time ago, but instead straight-on wondering if the Dark Lord's chest and other… body parts were as perfectly shaped as his newly reconstructed features.

"Don't drool on yourself, Potter," Snape just not so gently warned, making Harry return to reality, although it might have not been easy.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like," Harry just mumbled back, but to that, Severus' answer actually was a cold shower.

"Oh, I do _exactly_ know. When you feel worthless because people only treated like a pile of rubbish, and suddenly, a seemingly charming, powerful and good-looking wizard seems to be interested in only you," Snape just said. "But believe me: the price of things is always there to pay. As it is for getting Tom to pay attention to you, if not even more so. He'll use you and your magic up like a couple of Knuts, and when he's done, you won't be able to recognize yourself anymore. So even when you know he lied to you, you cannot leave him, because you can no longer imagine returning to a normal life because of your regret and shame you feel when you realize how easily you let him fool you."

For a moment, Harry's dream-like state was not only broken, but he also didn't know what to say to Snape, which was probably a first. Although Severus never seemed to be so honest with him before either.

"I'm sorry," Harry thought, and he was sure he didn't say sorry for founding this transformed Dark Lord sexy. Or at least, not only for that.

"It doesn't matter," Snape's voice told him, however, a little bit later. "Just try to hang onto your wits at least until the ceremony ends? It is very important that you know what you agree to, after all."

"Yes," Harry agreed, his mind more collected now, even more than usual.

Then, Riddle just smiled at him, asking.

"I nominated Lucius Malfoy as a Pureblood from a high standing to be my witness and to help us by performing the necessary magic for the ceremony if you don't have any objections," Tom said, and Harry just questioningly waited for Severus' comments.

"He should do," Snape only said, not elaborating.

"I don't have any," Harry then answered, with a strange sense that he just took Snape's advice and not only that, but he trusted it completely.

"Good. Then, you also need to nominate a witness," Tom went on, as Lucius joined them, ready to begin the ceremony.

"I'm thinking about Herm-" Harry said, but Snape just spoke up at the same second.

"Choose McGonagall."

Then, they both were silent for a second, but Severus just added.

"She counts as a witch of a high station because she is Headmistress of Hogwarts, and cares about you deeply, but she's also cunning as only a 100 Slytherins could be all together."

"I would like to ask McGonagall, if she agrees," Harry considered, his voice meek because he wasn't sure how the witch would take the responsibility of marrying Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort.

His worries, however, were for none when the witch just came up to him, almost in tears, but when Harry thought she was utterly disappointed and thus crying, she just grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You are one of my favorite students, Potter. Just don't tell that to anyone," she noted, also in a lowered voice, taking her place next to him.

Then, a magical fire was ignited by runes and ancient incantations, which Lucius Malfoy seemed to know by heart, and Harry couldn't complain about him: the ceremony was on its way quite fluently under his guidance.

"The magical forces of your ancestors both, and of nature and the forces living in the walls of this dwelling all seem to support you in this union," Lucius stated, and not only to them but to everyone watching. "Otherwise the summoned ancient flame would go red from green. So it's time for your wows. I suggest using the traditional lines if both parties should agree."

"Yes," Voldemort said just as Harry did, taking advice from Snape again to say so.

"Good. Then, My Lord. Repeat after me. I, the Dark Lord Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle take Harry James Potter, as my magically bound husband. I swear on my magic that I am not forced into this union by any outside force, but my desire to found peace instead of war, unity instead of division, and a prosperous life instead of any harm. Should I betray this promise, I am aware of the consequences that will befall on me."

Tom did repeat all that, but he also kept firm eye-contact with Harry in the meanwhile, as if it was only the two of them, and the oath was more of a confession than a necessity.

So, avoiding falling under his charm again, Harry quickly asked Severus as a distraction.

"Consequences?"

"If you swear something on your magic, and break it, you lose your magic. It's simple," Snape gave him the explanation, not even insulting him how it should have been obvious.

And the ceremonial fire reacted to Tom's words: growing and glowing now. Harry could almost feel the immense heat coming from it, although the elder Malfoy stood much closer to it, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

Maybe he was using a cooling charm, hidden away?

In the end, Harry's musings only led him to miss when Lucius first called his name, and that further led to the situation that Harry could barely remember what he was supposed to repeat - his mind seemed to draw a blank he was so embarrassed - and he had to ask Lucius to repeat what he literary just said.

Just to have the fire turn red quickly.

"You aren't entirely honest in your intentions," Lucius now eyed him, and Harry almost panicked further when Tom just smiled.

"I don't think Harry is the problem," he stated, but his voice was low enough so that only Harry, Minerva and Lucius heard. "But rather how he now has another part to him as well, doesn't he? I think Severus needs to agree as well, or the flame won't turn back to green."

"NO!!!" Harry heard Severus say almost before Tom could fully suggest what to do. "NO-FUCKING-WAY!"

"I get it," Harry noted, only in his mind, for Snape to hear alone. "You're afraid of falling back in love with him again."

"Don't make me laugh! I'm most definitely not!" the Potion Master was now talking down to him again. "I just… I… It's not like this is a real relationship! You two won't have sex, or if you do, I'll find a way to sleep through it or gauge my eyes out rather than to see it…"

"I would never push you to do this, Severus," Tom was now standing close to Harry as if he was talking to Harry, but he clearly wasn't. "But not less than the future of the wizarding society is depending on this ceremony. So if there is some resentment left still in you against myself, at least give me the chance to try to prove to you: I mean well."

"Meaning well? Maybe for himself, that's the most likely!" Snape said, but his temper got a hold of him. "But I'm not 17 anymore, I will show him!"

And before Harry could stop him (even if it would have been counter-productive), Snape already said the vows in Harry's head, inserting both Voldemort's and Harry's name as for the person he was marrying.

Then, the flame just turned one, grow a bit angry red, and turned again, returning back to green.

"Congratulations, the flame just approved the union," Lucius stated with an unreadable face. Harry almost thought now the "you may kiss the bride" will come, but he was wrong. "This war between our sides are officially over. As you are the chosen representatives of our people, your oaths bind us all as well not to mean harm to anyone previously fighting against us. It will not be easy, but with time, may only one side exist, in the end, a side we shall all proudly hold dear."

Harry wondered if the war wasn't too far gone and if it was still possible for them. It sounded too nice to be true. Life taught him if something was like that, it can never become real.

"How do you expect people to believe in change if their savior doesn't?" Snape now just asked, and his voice didn't seem to be insulting in any way, this time. "And without that, you're only making sure the exact opposite will happen, no matter the chances."

"You're right, of course," Harry admitted, but that knowledge alone didn't make him feel any better. All those people who died senselessly, for a cause that sure, meant a lot, but maybe never as much to hurry it up with laying people's lives as payment to advance it.

"Should I personate a teenage witch to cheer you up?" Harry, however, wasn't left alone for too long with his bitter thoughts. To his surprise, Snape kept talking to him now, almost constantly. _"Dear diary! Gosh, I could just die happy now! I just married famous Harry Potter! Repeat. Harry. Potter. The boy who lived! Yes! HIM!!! The others will be all so jealous! It's every girl's dream coming true, including mine, although little do they know, he also has a voracious sexual appetite and is actually an emo..."_

"Did you actually say cheering up?" Harry just mused back, not as irritated as before, now that he was getting used to Snape's chatter quite fast, given their circumstance. "Because if you intend this as cheering up, I don't know what you have in store for your enemies." 

"Oh, come on, you can't say you don't have a tiny little baby smirk in the corner of your mouth that dreams to become big one day!" Snape just answered likewise, without missing a beat. 

"I also need to get you glasses as a wedding present, not just a sense of humor, I see," Harry just cruelly stated, but... by then, there was a tiny smirk hidden away somewhere on his lips. It almost felt like he married Snape 20 years ago, instead of a couple of minutes it has actually been. 


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Pop Evil song.
> 
> My thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked and kudoed! Luckily, I find myself very motivated to write this story, but even if it wasn't so, you guys would make sure that I updated frequently. 
> 
> So, I just hope the following chapters will be up to par! Love you all! XOXO
> 
> PS: 'Master Lord' is actually from Mister-Doctor, of course, haha XDDD (It's Strange. - Maybe, who am I to judge? LOL)

"You can't keep me forever from him, Severus," Harry just noted when after the ceremony and the following feast Voldemort just bluntly asked him whether Harry wanted to 'see' his room in Hogwarts, and Snape not only took over Harry's body but told off the Dark Lord with an "I've seen plenty of quarters in Hogwarts already, thank you".

It's not like Harry didn't know what Tom was suggesting, but they were married, and as far as he was concerned, hearing from Snape, the worst part of sleeping with the Dark Lord was when he decided _not_ to do it with you anymore.

"I might not be able to make you understand how you shouldn't do it, because then Voldemort will have even more power over you than he already has, but I'm still a better Legilimens that you'll ever be," Snape just warned him then. "Therefore I could take over your body for weeks without you being able to do anything about it."

Harry was just wondering if that was true then why did Severus let him control them both for most of the time, when Harry's decisions seemed to greatly irritate him, but then, there was a knock on the door, and House Elf appeared.

"Master Lord sended Pinky," the young female elf bowed in front of Harry, probably talking about Tom. "To tell: Harry Potter has wedding present in Dungeon."

"That seems overly ominous," Snape noted, making Harry laugh.

"Says the man who spent most of his life living there."

"If it's a BDSM playroom, I'll have the _pleasure_ to drag you out of there before anything could happen, so don't get too excited, Potter," Severus answered likewise, making Harry say.

"Technically, we are married, so you could stop calling me Potter already."

"Technically, it's only an arrangement I was forced to."

" _Technically,_ our vows said we weren't forced in any way to marry each other, and the flame would have turned red if you were coerced," Harry argued, Merlin only knows why, as if it mattered if Snape was willingly his husband or not.

"Don't call me that!" Snape almost yelled at him. "It's one thing I care about you just enough to not let you do anything that would totally fuck up your precious life, for the sake of the greater good, and that I'm-"

"You _are_ my husband," Harry, ever the Gryffindor, said, but luckily, he was spared from Snape's retaliation when they did arrive to Snape's old quarters with the elf's guidance.

"Masters," the elf bowed. "Master Lord said it's first present to show love in marriage."

" _Love,_ my arse," Snape just noted, but luckily, the elf didn't hear that, so it went on, letting them into the rooms, where… there was Severus's body, under a stasis charm.

Then, Snape went too quiet of all the sudden.

"I'm afraid I don't get it," Harry just tried to ask him carefully treading. "How is this a present?"

"Harry, and Severus," Tom said, entering the room with a predatory smile, as if just on a queue. "I see Pinky already showed you my present, and I think you already know what I'm planning to do."

"Yes," Severus said, his answer barely a whisper, yet it was full of emotion for some reason.

"I _don't_ know," Harry said, out loud, hoping to get some answers from Voldemort if Snape wasn't willing to tell him what was going on.

"Well, Severus was my right-hand man, that's no secret. Even when my mind was distorted and I wasn't myself, I knew Severus was too important to sacrifice, even for something as powerful as the Elder Wand. So, it was always my plan to bring him back, similarly to when Wormtail bought me back from dead in front of you, Harry. So it's my present to you both: you don't have to go insane or kill each other over Harry's body. We can perform a ritual and Severus can be back to his own self in no time."

To that, Severus chose not to comment, which was on its own strange. Snape usually had a comment on everything. So Harry tried to guess what the problem was.

"If Voldemort had your body all along, but he chose to hand it over only now… For some scheme or reason, he wanted to trick you to marry him, is that it? Otherwise, he could have given it back to you before I married him, right?" Harry guessed.

"Look, the young lion isn't as stupid as he always pretended to be," Snape just sneered, but compared to his previous silence, Harry preferred insults.

"And you don't know the reason for him doing so, and now you're dreading-" Harry just went on thinking, while he reached out for Snape's physical hand, just to find it was cold and lifeless - as expected.

"I'm not dreading anything, I'm just trying to think!" Snape snapped back almost immediately. "It's the question whether I should take my body back now, or only later. Whether he wants me to, or this is just a trick to make me think he wants me to, so I won't do it now, only later…"

"Don't you want it back?" Harry just simply asked.

"Of course I do! Wouldn't you?!" Snape firmly answered. "But that can be the trap itself."

"I see," Harry chewed on his lips. "But whatever Tom's evil plan may be, you'd still be better off facing it alive then as just a fragment of my subconscious, I think."

"You think I don't realize why you're saying that?" however, nothing was that easy in Severus' mind as that. "You just want Tom without me stopping you two-"

"For the record, I wasn't thinking about that, but now I am," Harry patiently stated, waiting for Snape to realize he wasn't lying.

"Then tell him I want to do it right now," Severus just ordered, probably realizing at least Harry wasn't tricking him in a way he thought Voldemort was playing them both.

Surely, it wasn't as if Harry's going to miss Snape being there and making fun of him 24/7, slowly driving them both crazy, but then, what was this sinking feeling of all the sudden?

"If you're going to miss me this terribly, Potter, then-"

"We want to do it," Harry quickly told the Dark Lord, who was patiently waiting, probably knowing well that the two of them were having a private discussion about it, leaving them to it. "Right now."

"But of course," Tom just flashed a smile, again. It was impossible to guess whether because he was content with that decision, or tried to cover up his disappointment with the smile. "Only one thing. This magic takes a lot of energy. If we don't sacrifice a life in exchange for Severus getting his own back, then-"

"No, we won't," Snape quickly interrupted, although Harry knew well it was his choice even before he said that.

"-we are going to need an anchor to the world of living with tremendous power," Voldemort finished his sentence. "And for a couple of weeks at least, Severus will still be too weak to hold onto life in his own, so he'd have to spend most of his time with his anchor, feeding him energy with closeness."

"And let me guess: only you and Voldemort are strong enough to be this said 'anchor'," Snape told Harry, who had to ask the Dark Lord (feeling like an owl a bit, frankly), who just smiled again.

"Actually, only I am strong enough. But Harry, you are Master of Dead, as I hear, so you can do it as well."

So, if Harry did it, and anchored back Snape to life, he'd still have to live with the man 24/7.

"Let's do it," he still found himself telling Tom, even without Snape telling him to do so.

"Are you sure?" this time, it was Severus who had his doubts.

"It's not permanent, is it?" Harry noted. "The quicker we do it, the quicker your recovery can be on its way, and the quicker I can pleasure myself _anytime_ and anywhere, should I choose to…"

And the best part was how Snape didn't even react with telling him to stop being disgusting, he just laughed.


	6. Rainmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Iron Maiden of course. 
> 
> It also could be 'A handbook to annoy Severus Snape to do what you want, Chapter 1' actually, but then you guys wouldn't listen to anything while reading, and we cannot have that, can we? XOXO

Harry didn't think it was possible for him to feel more… drained and disheartened than he usually felt, but then again, he never before offered most of his magic up to bring a wizard back to life.

It also felt strangely quiet now, without Snape's constant chatter, even if said wizard was never far: even more pale than his usual self, and seemingly more annoyed by Harry than ever, but he was always close.

Sometimes, as the only driving force Harry had.

"No, you're not spending another day in bed, Potter, where I can't even use the time to work," he'd tell Harry, or he'd state how ordering the elves for food won't do and he'd insist that Harry had go down to the Great Hall and dine with Hermione and Ron, even though he had to attend with Harry too, to said 'event', and then looked as if he'd want to drown himself in his coffee rather than listening to the Gryffindors conversing a minute longer.

"Come on, Potter, rise and shine," he said, throwing a pillow at Harry, as he was already dressed, and standing next to the bed ready to get breakfast.

"Not today, I can't," Harry just muttered, pulling the thrown pillow over his head, instead of putting it away. "And you know how I _love to_ shine, but I'll pass today."

"Potter."

"No," he just stated, thinking he literary cannot do it. Even the door that was just a couple of steps away from the bed felt like miles away, not the Great Hall.

Besides, their wedding vows said they cannot harm each other, and Snape's magic was still recuperating. It's not like he can _make_ Harry go to breakfast, right?

Wrong. Harry only realized that when Snape left just to go to the bathroom adjoining their room, and came back with a glass of water, and emptied it all over Harry's head.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be able to-"

"Cause you any harm?" the Potion Master just laughed, entertained. "Even if it's for, let us suppose… your own good?"

"I really hate you," Harry muttered, deciding it wasn't worth staying in the soaked bed any longer, no matter how he could barely muster the energy to get up, now heading for the shower. "I should have married Lucius Malfoy instead."

"Take that back!" however, he didn't count on Snape following him to the shower, just as he finished taking his T-shirt off, and was in the process of stepping out of his boxers.

He couldn't tell in that second which of them was more surprised by the situation: Snape or him. Ever since Severus told him _what_ he'd do to Harry if he had his body back, and he now did, it was quite awkward if Harry really wanted to be honest.

However, up to that moment, they both did their best just to ignore that fact.

But then, Snape did come after him, angry at first, taken aback next, and then… Harry felt cold tiles on his back as Severus drove him to the closest wall, his mouth moving against his, his tongue delving into Harry's, making him moan.

Which might have been a mistake, given that it seemed to return Snape's sense of who they were and what they were doing, because he let go of Harry instantly, as if he was struck by high-voltage electricity, touching Harry, and then swiftly turned to leave the bathroom, only talking to Harry with his back to him.

"I'd hurry up, Potter, if you don't want to miss breakfast."

But it wasn't in Harry's nature just to let him get away with a kiss _like that_ and then just pretend as if nothing happened.

"I didn't know that the mention of Lucius Malfoy makes you act like this, otherwise I would have done it more frequently," he casually told the wizard, watching his every reaction closely. Snape was no longer in his mind, but they still had to share their days together, and Harry took pride in reading Snape better than most if he'd paid attention.

"It does not, it was only a lapse of judgment on my part," Severus said, sitting down to the closest armchair, picking a book up as a shield, pretending to be reading.

"Well, thank you for that compliment," Harry just sarcastically said, only then deciding to be a Slytherin about it, instead of acting like a huge Gryffindor and trying to face the conversation head first, without thinking. "But… I guess I _am_ Harry Potter. There will be plenty of people who'd want me, even if for one _spin._ "

"Good luck with that," Snape just said, not biting to the bait - yet.

"Well then, Tom surely will be delighted," Harry just went on, not even hiding how he was still keenly watching Severus' face for any reaction. "After a week and a half, you should be strong enough to hold your own for a bit, until I go over to his quarters."

Snape knew better than to show his irritation, but suddenly, the book in his lap was forgotten, as he was suspiciously eying Harry.

"So, what exactly you want of me, Potter?" he sighed. "To tell you not to go?"

"Or, the horny teenager I am, I might need something more," Harry just smiled. "The kiss just now was a damn good start of what I really want."

"I won't fuck you," Snape just said that if that was a universally acknowledged truth that will never change.

"But you want to. Just as I do." Hell, if Harry wasn't a Gryffindor by choice, he probably wouldn't get the courage ever to say something like that. But this was more than just a bodily necessity.

He really _needed_ to try and see what Snape could make him feel, like an extreme experiment, when for the most time, he could not sense anything. Maybe it was because of binding the dead Severus to him, maybe because of something else, but the result was the same.

"You're out of your goddamn mind, Potter!" Snape just yelled at him, but then, he shut his book with a loud thud. And, then towered over him, to Harry's great pleasure. "If you think I'm simple enough to fall for your little charade then-"

"Then?" Harry asked, not even trying to hide the expectation in his voice.

"Merlin help me," Severus just muttered, but then, something must have changed between them, because as if he gave up, he didn't sit back, only leaned to the still soaked bed. "Just take that shower, Potter."

"And after I took one?" Harry asked cheekily, making Snape say.

" _Then_ we get breakfast in the kitchen, being already too late from the breakfast in the Great Hall. Again."

"And then?"

"Stop it! I'll be brewing potions the whole day for the people in Mungo who got seriously hurt in the war, you know that!"

"Just as you did every day since you're capable to walk again. A couple of hours of not working on them won't leave anyone without the potions they need," Harry said, not letting Snape get away with it. Not this time.

"You're delirious if you think you'd last hours if I was to touch you, even if it was just to make you finally shut up," Severus noted.

"Even better, then," Harry said, because Snape did walk into that straight on, didn't he.


	7. Proof of (One's) Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Japanese artist named ReN (not One OK Rock with the same title), and originally being 存在証明, which I'd taken the liberty to loosely translate to Proof of (One's) Existence. Is it bad that the lyrics are not in English, this time? 
> 
> *ranting starts* TBH I kinda like this song, tho I can actually speak Japanese, and understand the lyrics - but I usually find myself annoyed when I have to listen to something I cannot understand, so I get it if you guys don't share my enthusiasm... Or do you? *ends rant, and pretends it never happened*
> 
> Tom and Harry get quite close in this one, yet... is this all they can have, I wonder? And what is really going on with Severus? *evil writer smile*

It's not how Severus didn't give Harry a hand or _head_ when he needed it, and as if Harry was complaining, really enjoying both, it was…

Well, if he was to complain, it was how _he_ couldn't touch Snape in return. The man seemed hell-bent on keeping his word of not fucking Harry, because every time Harry just tried to reach out for him, even doing it unaware of what he was doing, Severus just pulled away from the touch, sometimes even stopping what he was doing to Harry without as much as an explanation.

Not that it needed a lot of explaining. Harry already told Snape how he felt, so if Severus was yet to take what he was offering, it was clearly because of how the wizard didn't want Harry as much as Harry wanted him. 

Of course, after all they had been through, maybe it wasn't surprising, yet it soon became an almost unbearable distance between them, even if they still were tied together with magic.

However, Harry couldn't bring himself to ask Severus to then stop helping with his releases - just as he couldn't bring himself to demand more of the man.

Instead, one night when he was especially feeling low and was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron, he just sent an apology Patronus to his friends, and he turned his way until he got in front the door that was leading to Tom's quarters, raising his hand to knock.

Was he really going to sleep with Voldemort, he wondered, but when the said door was opened, all his doubts were gone: the way only Tom Riddle could be perfect and smile _just right_ at Harry as he really missed him, even though it was just an act, made up Harry's mind.

"Harry, not that it's an unpleasant surprise of course, but I wasn't expecting you," he just said, but was already stepping out of the doorframe to motion Harry into his quarter, making Harry's job a lot easier. "What can I do for you?"

 _What indeed._ Harry's mind flashed a number of images in front of his eyes, but he managed to ignore that just for now. Mostly.

"I… " he trailed off, desperately trying to force out a normal sentence before he'd just tell Tom about why he really was there. "How is the restoration of the Ministry going?"

"I'd say well, although leading the Ministry joined with Kingsley can be tiring," Voldemort now said, sounding oddly like an everyday person with that little complaint, having everyday problems. "Would you like a detailed report, Harry?"

"I'm actually not here to check up on you, I trust that Kingsley can handle you on his own," Harry quickly said, and then it soon became awkward. Sure, Harry knew why he sought Tom out, but he couldn't just bring himself to say that outright.

"Then, would you like maybe a drink?" the Dark Lord next offered, and surely, poured something quite strong by the smell of it, with magic, for the both of them.

"Sure," Harry gulped the drink down, not really noticing it burned his throat, strong as it was - until he almost died coughing.

"Harry, I must admit, I'm not good with making people tell me their _feelings,_ " Voldemort just stood, coming closer, taking a sip from his own drink. "Usually, if I wanted to be honest, I can read people without it. Yet, you just show up, clearly without Severus, and the only thing I can think of is… what I _would_ do to you if you were really here to ask me to do _that,_ if you get what I'm saying."

Harry didn't know how it was possible: to speak on such a low voice and to sound _so_ suggestive, yet still not sound like you wanted to push anyone into anything, but he was happy Tom was so good with these things.

"I am here to… I was hoping you'd figure _why_ I'm really here," Harry just told the wizard, and got to see how Voldemort wasn't unaffected at all by his words either: even if for just one second, but there was a glint in Tom's eyes, a glint worthy of a predator just before jumping on his prey.

" _Don't_ temp me," he just barked at Harry, either not as composed as he was just when he answered his door, or just acting somewhat disheveled, but his voice sounded much raspier than before. "Because I meant our vows, and kept my distance the last couple of weeks, I really did, but… what you're offering is just too… much."

"Don't fight it," Harry said, putting it simply. It felt so much better to be wanted for a change, even if it was just because of the Dark Lord's habit to collect things to own, and Harry was now just offering himself as a part of that collection, in a sense.

"Salazar, the more I don't get why you'd want me, the more you draw me close," Tom just said, leaning very close to Harry's ear, his voice a whisper, but he still wasn't doing anything.

"Then why don't you just come and see the reason for yourself?" Harry, of course, wasn't going to pull the _Dark Lord_ into a desperate kiss, he wasn't that lacking thanks to Severus, yet what he wanted at that moment, wasn't to do anything with what Snape has been giving him either, or he wouldn't have come to Voldemort with it.

"Then _I will,_ " was all what Harry thought he heard Tom say, before he was now closing the distance between them, and had soon Harry trapped with so much force Harry found it hard to breathe of all the sudden: yet it was because of his heart pounding out of his chest, not because Voldemort used any magic on him.

It was the strangest thing. Luckily, Tom wasn't gentle and asking him if he was sure, when he clearly didn't want to stop, just made Harry sensitive with want first, and took whatever he could take next.

"Would you like to move into my bedroom?" he then asked Harry after they finished, almost sounding as if he cared, making Harry chuckle.

"I should get back to mine, actually," he told Tom since they didn't even manage to get as far as his bedroom, so he didn't see any point of visiting the said room now. If the Dark Lord wasn't secretly the cuddling type, which he doubted greatly. "But I could use some running water before that, if you don't mind."

"Am I your dirty mistress now, kept from Severus?" Voldemort guessed why the shower was necessary, and read the answer from Harry's face before the Boy Who Lived could utter a lie. "Oh Harry, come on! I really _don't_ want to make him angry, you know!"

"Then, it's best to keep this between us, indeed," Harry just produced a cunning smile, making now Tom only kiss him as an answer before rolling off of him, granting him a free way to the shower.

"Still not smart," his voice only stopped Harry when the raven-haired wizard almost reached the indicated door-knob.

"Don't tell me that if you knew you wouldn't have done it," Harry just turned, sending him a look.

"I didn't state anything like that, of course," Tom said with a small, content smile. "In fact, if you don't hurry, and hide your delectable body from my sight soon, I might be tempted to do it again…"

"Only might?" Harry just asked, now wearing a cheeky grin. "Getting old, are we?"

"You little-"

"I am your beloved husband, is that the word you were looking for?" Harry said, just before he quickly disappeared behind the shower door because even if the Dark Lord wasn't supposed to be able to really curse him, it was wiser to avoid taking unnecessary risks.

Then, he was back to his room where he found Severus who didn't ask where he was, so he didn't even have to lie. 

Only, if that was lucky, how come he felt almost like his couple of hours away with Tom didn't even happen, and now everything was back to how it was before?


	8. Snake Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title form Mumford & Sons song this time.
> 
> Been rushing to complete as many chapters in the weekend as I can to post, to be honest, because from Sev's (and a bit from Harry's) POV Tommy might seem still like an emotionless bastard, but he really isn't and wanted to reach a point in the story where that's clear. Didn't manage T.T But you guys should know and keep judgment until later? Promise? 
> 
> Although, he is a cunning and selfish wizard still, but not all "bad". In this story, at least, which is canon divergent, let's just say. XOXO

"Why do you not pick someone of your own age to bother?" Severus was so angry at Voldemort by the time Harry finally fell asleep so that the ex-Potion Master was just one step from cursing Tom as he opened the door his quarters. "Is it because you should be over ten-thousand years old now, and it's a wizarding mid-life crisis on your part of some sort?"

"Welcome, Severus, what a nice evening we have," Tom just said, not even responding to Snape calling him ancient. "Please come in, would you like a drink?"

"I don't need a drink!" he snapped at the Dark Lord, probably overstepping his bounds, but at that moment, he didn't care. His protecting side for Harry overruled his self-preserving one. "Did you just hear what I've said? It's one thing you did it to me when I was barely 17, but Harry-"

Severus was stopped by a cruel laugh on Voldemort's part, which left him staring, wondering if the Dark Lord was still crazy until Tom just decided to pour himself a drink and share his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said bother, not _bugger,_ " he heartedly smiled. "You know, these words don't have the same meaning, Severus."

"With you, they might as well have," Severus just noted, irritated to know that - apparently - the Dark Lord was in a very good mood after banging Harry Potter.

"Well, so you figured what happened. Maybe took a peek into Harry's mind when he didn't notice?" Tom went on, shrugging when Snape didn't entertain the idea of sharing with him how he knew. "But then you must also know Harry came to me, not the other way around. And he's of age, not as you were."

Which only meant that he'd do it again, anytime Potter was horny enough to not even care he was doing it with none other but his mortal enemy. This thought didn't help Severus calm down at all.

He also wondered how it was possible for him to feel so… he despised Voldemort deeply, yet that didn't stop him to be also be attracted to him so badly it almost physically hurt.

"I'd do anything if you leave Harry alone. You don't need him if you have me, right?" he just suggested, and told himself he only suggested this to save Harry from the oh-so-charming monster in front of him.

"Anything?" Tom couldn't even hide his interest as he first asked, but then, he changed his tone just as well as his expression. "But Severus, this isn't a hostage situation. We're all married. It's not only legal, but I'd also say it's-"

"You didn't own me anymore, in the end, you didn't," Severus just said, his throat closing up as his heartbeat shifted to almost irregular beating. It was dangerous to admit, but he had to do this, there was no other way or escape, not this time. "I was faithful to Dumbledore, seeing through you, you know."

"Oh, _I know,_ " Tom just said, making Severus almost wince, because the tone he used was too polite. Too unnatural, if not _too kind._ Which was a sign how angry behind the façade Voldemort was with him because Severus knew he used politeness to hide it behind. "How else would you have ended up in Potter's mind in the first place? And to think I was ready to bring you back once I took over the title of Master of Death from Harry by killing him… Foolish of me, that's what you wanted to say, Severus?"

"I was only saying that if you wanted me back, you can have me. I'd serve you again if it meant you'd leave Harry alone," the ex-Potion Master said, and considering how Tom was coming closer now, and his expression undecipherable, Severus prided himself for managing to keep still without giving away anything from his side, either.

"Severuuus… I cannot promise anything. How do you expect me to resist either of you?" the Dark Lord said, his hands were already on Severus' face, pulling him close, for a kiss.

And Severus found himself just closing his eyes for a second, and pretending it wasn't them kissing. Not a hated Potion Master, and not a soulless Dark Lord. And for that timeless minute, he could kiss back and it was almost sweet. Tom treated him quite gently.

But then again, Snape knew the only way where this could lead, and how he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to gather his missing pieces back again once Voldemort was done with him, never again. He barely survived it the first time, so he swore to never let Tom have a second chance.

And Harry…

"I will take care of Harry then," he told Voldemort, pushing the other wizard away. He didn't want to claim Harry as his own, but look where it led the Chosen One. To whom. At least Severus didn't consider breaking Harry a hobby, even if he wasn't right for the boy. "And you will get nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, Severus," Tom just accepted Severus stopping their kiss, because he was now stepping back, with a smile on his lips which could mean anything, and nothing good at the same time. "I'll get everything I want. It will just take time, but I have plenty of patience."

It was worse than a threat. And at the same time - for someone who wasn't ever considered valuable to own, other than to the Dark Lord, not even by Dumbledore until it was obvious Severus could be a good chess piece on the board - it almost sounded like a promise.


	9. Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Rise Against.
> 
> And a huge thank you for all of you guys who shared your thoughts about the story so far! I'm looking forward to seeing what you all will think later on into the story! XOXO
> 
> (And this chapter, be warned: it's pure Snarry smut, with one or two explicit things in there as well, if not more, haha XDDD)

Harry only opened his eyes to think he was still dreaming when he was woken by Snape kissing down on his neck, then, when he realized Harry was awake, he just kissed Harry deep and long.

"Sev, I… not that I'm… What's going on?" Harry only managed to say between kisses, not that he wanted them to stop, but he didn't want Severus under the effect of a love potion or something either, and clearly, the man wasn't his usual self.

"Turn around, I have lube and you're tiring my patience," was all that Severus said, and by then, Harry was dying to just obey that command that sounded like any other Snape gave, yet, it was also nothing like him.

"Severus…" Also, his backside mildly was throbbing with hurt. Which reminded him what he did the day before with Voldemort, and then, it took not a second leap to figure what has gotten to the ex-Potion Master either. "Severus, stop!"

"You really don't want me?" Severus just asked. "You've said so before, so if that's true-"

Harry only now realized how cold Snape's voice was. And his heart almost jumped out of his chest of worry, remembering when he told Severus once that. He was only trying to hide his obvious attraction to the wizard that way! There is no way Snape believed it, right?

Of course there was.

"I do want you," he said quickly, desperately reaching out for Severus, and managing to touch him, but it was now different because the wizard didn't pull away. Harry almost felt as if he was touching a wild animal: he was almost too scared to do it because of the fear of scaring said wildling away.

"Then you shall have me," Severus announced as if it was just a business deal or a police statement. "But not before you promise me to never go to Voldemort again. Not when you have me."

"Severus!" Harry just almost screamed, shocked, because although Snape himself said he won't have Harry until said promise, he was cheating heavily, now having a digit already in Harry, skillfully beginning to work him open. "Never is a… long time…"

"You then prefer me to stop?" Severus just said, kissing him again before Harry could answer. The Boy Who Lived did wonder how he was so composed to be able to speak like that, while Harry was already in pieces from the want that hit him just by the anticipation that this time, Severus might not just stop at a simple blow-job.

"No… I promise… anything you want," he muttered incoherently, really, but it seemed good enough for Snape because he didn't stop. On the contrary, he was now making his way down on Harry, not really paying attention to his straining erection, but going further: he suck on Harry's sack, and then…

"Severus-st-STOP!" Harry whispered weakly because his hips kept bucking he was so turned on, but on the other hand, no matter how good it felt, it was still-

"Just so you know, Lord Voldemort won't ever do this for you, but I will," Severus clearly had a point he wanted to prove when he went back to where he was before. This time, though, his tongue wasn't just trying Harry's entrance, but was pushing past it, making Harry…

Well, he wasn't aware what kind of sounds he was making any longer, and although he was about to stop Snape from actually servicing him there, in the end, he couldn't gather any conscious thought to remember to object.

He also might have been begging for Severus, too far gone to care how that must have sounded, and when Severus finally pulled away from him just to coat him in lube and then take him, he barely registered the pain.

"Tell me if you're ready for me to… move," Severus said, still much more in control than Harry, but by then, his breath coming in hot puffs too, which Harry could feel so close, only turning him more on.

"Do… _do it,_ " he just said, making a move with the intent to better sheathe Severus inside him. It was reckless, really, but he was a wizard who healed faster than most and wasn't afraid of a little bit of pain when he could have Snape.

"Impatient as… ever, Mr. Potter," Severus just said, but he complied, and it was so different than Voldemort, really. Even when he was saying things like that, he was more gentle than Tom the whole night before.

Which was killing Harry, no matter how good it felt to be… well, for the lack of a better word, _protected_ by Severus.

"I will… not… break," he tried to tell Snape, and when Severus still wasn't speeding up, he might have even pulled on the ex-Potion Master's hair to make his point.

"No, but… will you regret it?" Snape just said, and he could have meant the roughness Harry wanted, or… was he referring to himself?

"Never," Harry just said, hoping it still meant something, despite how he knew confessions while sex didn't really matter. But he wanted Severus to know, no matter how they were in the middle of it.

"I wonder," Snape just told him, and he still didn't speed up, at least not significantly. But his trusts were more forceful and angled, and Harry knew that this way he wouldn't even last minutes.

When Harry came, covering them with his hot seed, and also twitching and pulsing around Severus' cock, pulling him to completion as well, Tom Riddle, even in the other side of the castle could perfectly well feel Harry's excitement as well as see a couple of images of the scene.

Leaving a Horcrux in the boy's head and marrying him instead of murder was a good decision, after all, and served his purposes well. Since Voldemort knew nobody could see, he just let himself smile contently. The boy was key to so many possibilities, and the list just got that much longer.


	10. A Thousand Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Voldemort might be AU here, given that he's still himself, but sane and deeply infatuated/attracted to/entertained by Severus, and that overrules everything(?) in his mind. Since it's fanfiction, I enjoy the right to make him like that, sorry. (Also, I'm not, because that resulted in a PWP scene that was too long so I had to cut it up to a couple of chapters.)
> 
> \+ I wanted a super-slushy pop song for the Dark Lord's first chapter because I think it's ~~hilarious~~ fitting. So title song from Vanessa Carlton this time.

Tom was having a tiring day in the Ministry - who would have thought that ruling the wizarding society was this boring and tedious? He sure didn't, and that thought made him bitterly chuckle as he prepared to take a shower - the only thing that relaxed him after a busy day.

Preparing to do so, however, he caught a sight of himself in the mirror, and avoided staring at himself. He was aging since he had most of his soul back, for sure, he could almost feel it, and even if it wasn't visible yet, he wasn't looking forward using illusions to cover that up, when he would know it's a pretense anyway.

Still, handling the very rude and very obnoxious Kingsley every day, just as well the signs of aging was better.

Old fool Dumbledore might have goaded him first, but also accidentally got him a way out of that half-life that wasn't even worth living when he sent the Potter boy to hunt down the Horcruxes.

He felt his mind become clearer and at more peace than his neurotic self every single day, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again of wanting power too much not to notice when it became misguided.

Yes, it all started when Tom was around 5, and the only way he could keep himself from self-harm when he swore he'd never let the other boys beat him up again, and nobody else will ever see him cry, because he'll become stronger and smarter and more powerful than anyone in the world - the only way he thought he could be safe.

But then, he forgot why he wanted power in the first place, and being strong and let's admit, slightly smarter than the rest even in Hogwarts, made him disconnect from the weak and become the abuser instead of being the haunted one.

The first thing that changed, however, when he got himself back was how he was capable of feeling that overwhelming fear again. He took it as a good sign.

If he wasn't crazy and crazy powerful, a lot of people would surely come after him, trying to bring him down for the thirst of his power or rightful revenge, so it was actually sane to fear given that… he couldn't be the old "Dark Lord" anymore. It wasn't any comfort to see people hurting when you can feel their pain resonating in you, now capable to remember your own.

Unfortunately, the second thing that was to return was a sense of how many years he had lost, and even though many followed him, served him or feared him, but all this time, he just felt as if he ended up isolated and alone, and that surprisingly was hitting him hard with regret.

Not that he'd need the company of just anyone, no, but… there was one person who saw behind what was the Dark Lord persona and Tom himself, and still was capable to love him, but _not blindly_ love him or idolize him, but… now Severus hated him.

Even if he managed to not only bring Severus back but make the Potion Master marry him, just as the young Potter, there was only so far a forceful approach would take him.

And, he could use the boy, of course, as he was planning to, but… Tom didn't really desire to become like Dumbledore who just saw a puppet in Potter's place. 

He saw rather too much in Harry that reminded him of himself, and there was something unspeakable of the trust Harry must have had in him to come to his bed, after everything, so that Voldemort began to suspect Potter somehow _felt_ him change or was he really that… stupid? Careless as to what happened to him?!

He was wondering about that still, with surprising worry he didn't know he had for Harry Potter of all people, when someone just appeared behind him without a single footstep sounding, and he only didn't reach for his wand because he didn't even need to check it in the mirror to know it was Severus.

For some reason, he always knew when Severus was present in a room, even without seeing him or sensing his magical core close.

But, instead of the ambush that the Potion Master surely had in store for him - since he saw it via the Horcrux when Severus took Potter, no doubt to keep him away from Tom - Severus seemed hesitant.

_Maybe I'm not that old just yet, after all,_ the Dark Lord mused to himself, when he realized that he was still naked, and that seemed to affect Severus' ability to threaten, gloat to and scold him properly, as otherwise he would be surely doing it now.

So the wizard he loved - well, loved as much as you can love someone without really trusting anyone - hated him, but still found him breathtaking. Maybe it could be worse?


	11. Fire Up The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the feedback!!! Love you all! Hope you aren't disappointed the way this chapter is going! XOXO
> 
> Title from New Medicine song, and it's the second chapter out of a 3 chapter scene, that's all I'm going to say without my lawyer present. *laughs*

"Severus, is it the show you came for, or you actually wanted something?" Voldemort reminded the Potion Master who was still speechlessly staring at him in the mirror, but saying that was enough to break the spell and make Snape adorably snap at him.

"Do you just walk around naked all the time? Could you be more narcissistic?"

Tom held back a laugh because he knew Severus would misunderstand, thinking he was laughing at him and didn't answer the second question either, although he was tempted.

"I was just about to shower," instead, he went for the truth, but then, could not stop himself from adding. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm here to inform you-"

"That Harry and you consummated your marriage? Good on you, Severus, you did need to loosen up a bit-"

"Shut up! And just so you know, I'm not falling for this 'I was just taking a shower crap' either-"

It was a mystery why Severus now gave up on every ounce of good manners when he was talking to him, totally diverting from treating Voldemort with respect, but it was fun as well. 

Tom almost wished he could just take Severus on the bathroom floor, right then and right there, and make the Potion Master call him "My Lord" again like he knew he could, but that wasn't happening.

He knew he could tie Severus to himself if he used sex and sex magic, but after just returning to a "normal" person, he wanted something else. Yes, he also wanted Snape to come to him by his own will, the narcissist he was, the Potion Master wasn't entirely wrong about that part, but he also wanted something… _different_ than before.

And it might not be ever possible for someone like him, especially with an aging body, but he had to at least try. He had already spent an entire lifetime chasing after the wrong things, so this time, he decided to chase down this White Rabbit and see for himself where it could lead him.

"I was just coming home from the Ministry, and a shower seemed like a good idea after a day I've spent arguing with Kingsley, Severus," he instead tried to show the other man reason with a smile he tried to make apologetic. "Believe it or not, Minister Kingsley chooses to fight me on everything, even when he secretly want to pass the same law I do, just to spite me."

That got at least Severus calm down about the shower-topic, but his eyes remained stern and cold still, not that Tom was expecting anything else.

"Well, I'm here to tell you to stop harassing Harry, that's all," Snape said, only conveying his true reason for being there.

"Harassing is a strong word, I feel," Tom noted. It was one thing that he wasn't pushing Severus right now to the bathroom floor, and another that he should at least play his cards right in order to at least have a chance to _sometimes_ see the Potion Master, who would have no reason to come to him if it wasn't about Potter, like now. "And I thought we had this conversation before."

"Well, now he won't come to you, so I'm just here making sure you won't come to find him either," Snape, of course, was a true Slytherin as well, and as he was over his first shock that the Dark Lord wasn't clothed, he didn't even rouse to Tom's provocation either.

Instead, he made Tom state he only ever had Harry because the boy was willing, and then returned that sentiment right back saying Harry won't come on his own, so if Tom wanted to stick to his words, he cannot instigate anything with Harry any further.

But then, his connection to both wizards would be completely shut down.

"What's in it for me, Severus?"

"You just said-" Snape said, irritated that Voldemort still didn't promise him to keep away from Harry, despite Severus playing it nicely and laying a trap that was almost unavoidable.

"I know what I said, but I'm afraid you just changed my mind," Tom now knew he was annoying Severus to a great degree, but there was no helping that. He had to be very careful how he handled this. "We are married, and maybe I should properly court Harry, since we didn't have time for that before, and if anything, the boy so far only saw the worst of me."

"We could argue you trying to kill him isn't the worst," to that Severus just muttered, making Tom's heart pound almost painfully.

Yes, he did just seduce and use Severus, then he tossed him aside because he didn't know then how much the wizard was actually worth. Cruel fate has it, by the time he came to realize that value, Snape was further from him than anyone could be, and that was saying something, given Tom's track-record.

And surely, him murdering Severus didn't help his cause any further.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Severus, I really am," he let go of his acting the bad-bad wolf for just a brief moment, and for a second, he also saw how surprised Severus was, even if he hid it well, so he quickly backed out because it wasn't time just yet. He had many things to mend and many miles to walk before he could be honest with the Potion Master to that degree. "But let's face it… Harry is young, smart, and wild, and _mouth-watering_. Exactly the type of person I'll gladly display as my husband in front of the public, anytime I have a chance, and I don't wish for it to be just an act either."

He knew he also was hurting now Severus further: emphasizing one of his husbands' good qualities to the other was as if he was diminishing Severus'. But it was necessary to help him keep his distance. Emotions, in this case, would only make him act like a lunatic, spinning him furthest from his goals.

He was counting on Severus storm away at that point, leaving him getting cold in the stone-covered bathroom, not the Potion Master suddenly coming closer, and… kissing him?

It was terrible, he wasn't at all ready for it yet, and it must have been a strategy on Severus' part, not at all because Snape wanted to do it, and therefore Tom hated it.

Almost as much as he hated himself for not being able to resist.


	12. Do Your Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to announce this, but somehow, in this chapter... *mumbles* Tom is a bottom. *hides* One-time occurrence that's damn important, tho? XD
> 
> Title from Rival Sons. XOXO

There must have been a strong logic behind Severus kissing him, but Lord Voldemort could not reason with himself not to let him do it, it was too much to just ignore, too sweet and too firm, so he just groaned and kissed back, but then, Snape pulled away from him, saying.

"If we are all married as you say, then I'm your husband as well, correct?"

"I didn't think it was what you wanted to be," Tom just said, trying to hide his disappointment that the kiss ended so promptly the best only Slytherins could hide something.

"That's because I don't," Severus said, with a cruel smile in the corner of his lips. But he was still standing close, not bothered that he was pushing Tom to the sink naked. "But if we are, how about we consummate our marriage as well? I'm going to make sure you'll come screaming, _My Lord_."

And with that, Severus forced Tom to turn, and now pushed his erection to Tom's backside, unmistakably stating what his words weren't: if they were to have sex, it would be with Snape on the top.

Severus knew how to push just the right buttons, it seemed, and gone was the 17-year-old that once Voldemort had the pleasure of corrupting. Yet this strong, defying Snape was sexy in all the ways a teenager could never have been, and Tom wanted him.

 _I should have made a deal with him the first time he offered himself in exchange for me to stay away from Harry,_ " Voldemort thought, feeling his loss even before he consciously decided to just let Severus do whatever he wanted to do with him.

"Haven't you just had sex with the boy yesterday?" he tried to deter Snape the last time, but only earning a dark look from the wizard, and he only saw it because they were in front of the mirror.

"You still underestimate me, _Lord Voldemort_ ," Severus whispered into his skin as he was trailing down leaving bite marks over Tom's neck, half-rough, half-teasing. "I know all your tricks and I wouldn't pass any chance to _fuck with you_."

Tom knew he was in trouble when he had to suppress a moan hearing that, Snape at this stage was dangerous. But it was one thing to know that, and being swept away with the desire that Severus' words invoked in him.

He never thought he'd bottom for anyone, not even Lucius Malfoy could get that, although Merlin bless his soul, he tried diligently to rise in his ranks with using his sex-appeal… But this was Severus, and the Dark Lord not only did that but also just bit his lips when Severus only disrobed just to push into him without any preparation, whatsoever.

It hurt, and to that, Snape just only noted.

"Are you in any discomfort, _My Lord_?"

But Tom wasn't having that. It wasn't in his nature to admit weakness, after all. And he could feel firsthand how much Severus wanted him, even if it was because of revenge. That thought made him want to do it more than any pain could make him wish to stop.

After all, pain was a friend of his. An old one, forgotten for so long, but really useful to make him remember things he needed to keep close to show him the way.

"Don't disappoint me by slowing down, Severus," he just said, therefore, still pretending his orders meant anything when clearly Snape had a way of getting out of them.

"Hoped you'll say something like that," Snape just said, but his voice hoarse, probably betraying him, not on intention. However, it wasn't as if Tom could really wonder about that, given that Severus now pushed him to the sink with full weight, and only pulled out of him just to push even further back again, making the Dark Lord see stars.

It took some deep breathing and Tom clutching his eyes not to tear up, even if it wasn't technically crying, just the reaction to Snape not treating him gently, but of course, the Potion Master noticed.

"Am I too much for you to handle, _My Liege_?" it was almost as if Severus enjoyed this too much, even if it was cruel payback on his part.

"Shut up," Tom, given the situation, might have just lost his ability to pretend it wasn't annoying him the way Snape intended it to be insulting.

"Oh, I don't remember me telling you ever to shut up when… you were fucking me. Isn't that… cheating, My Lord?" Severus grumbled, not ceasing to move earnestly into Tom, quite far from it.

"I didn't… took your virginity," he argued with Snape, Merlin only knows why. What did it matter? When… if Severus moved, it hurt, but also, sometimes, when he just brushed to the right place, it made Tom's fingers claw into the cold stone of the sink, and his back arch. He didn't know sex like this could feel this different, otherwise, he would have done it with Severus a long time ago.

"No, but we weren't… married… either," Snape just said, holding Tom's hips in place with a strength while pumping into him that was sure to leave bruises after, but Tom just wanted more. "If you… call me… 'My Lord', I might… reward you."

It was utter humiliation, and the Dark Lord no matter how sensually overloaded he was, did know that, but he wanted to give control over completely to Severus. It was so different and excitingly new that he couldn't just stop now.

"Please," he just barely could stay coherent to speak normally. " _My Lord._ Do it."

"Louder," Severus barked, and Tom just smiled. Had it been anyone other than Severus playing him like this, he'd even sanely - if he was that now at all? - kill them, but from Snape, it was just as enticing as how the Potion Master seemed to have plenty of experience how to pleasure a wizard from behind or might have had that natural talent...

"Severus, I'm _begging you_ ," he said, so high on hormones or just the experience alone that he didn't even register any shame.

"Better," the Potion Master reached out, and blanketed Tom's member with his fingers, all the while he was still riding him behind.

Then even simple conversation seemed too much for both of them, and soon, Voldemort almost blacked out he came so hard into Severus' hand, and Severus followed him not much behind.

That was when it got awkward. Tom had no experience whatsoever what should be said and done when you just let your subordinate fuck you, and even begged him for more, and maybe enjoyed that the most…

His mind was surely deprived of oxygen still because he just said.

"I like how Harry rubs off on you."

"Harry has nothing to do with this," Severus said, and although just a second ago he seemed well spent and stated, now his expression turned to hostile as he rearranged himself in his clothing, using a non-verbal cleaning spell on himself, but not on Tom. "It's just that I'm not a teenager anymore you can control any way you want."

"Clearly," Voldemort found himself laughing, as he refrained from cleaning himself, since he was about to take a shower anyway, and he wasn't just a hundred percent sure he could stand without the sink being there for him to support his weight. Not yet. "But what about him? Will you tell him?"

For a minute he thought Severus will either hit or curse him, but then, he just gave his best dark looks, turned on his heel, and left so fast even his robes didn't seem to billow after him as usual.

Tom was left to face the fact that he wasn't asking that question as a threat, and how unlike him that was, but once you start falling, what's the fun in it, if you don't fall completely?


	13. How Much Does Your Love Cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sev royally overreacts after the happenings of the last chapter (and who can really blame him for being paranoid?), supposing the worst is coming... Which might, only never in a sense one could anticipate it, right?
> 
> Title from Thelma Plum. So... what do you guys think will happen now? XOXO

Severus got so fast from the Dark Lord's quarters to the one he shared with Potter he had no memory of walking there, but it was the least of his concerns.

All he wanted to do was tell Voldemort off Harry, but arrived at the wrong time, and somehow… dear Salazar, he has just fucked Lord Voldemort. What's worse, he enjoyed it. Not the acts of a sane person, surely.

"Potter, glad to see you are doing something useful," he told the boy, who was - surprisingly - caught with a book in his hand for once.

Maybe Severus was rubbing off on him, just as Tom said the boy was on him? But, he didn't want to think about it. In fact, if he could, he'd Obliviate himself.

"But start packing. We're leaving the country!" he just ordered the Boy-Who-Lived, already motioning his own trunk with a non-verbal close. He was so upset he wasn't even meticulously packing his things as in any other time he would, rather than just throwing things in randomly, in the vain attempt to deal with the packing faster.

"I… What?" Potter, of course, didn't understand, but he had to leave, and he was stuck to the boy, because of his recent resurrection. Not that he would leave Potter in the clutches of Tom either, especially not after what just happened.

It was one thing to poke a sleeping lion or to walk straight into a snake's bed and fuck him even without a lubricating spell.

"We need to leave the country. Right now!" he yelled, because Harry wasn't even moving, just staring at him as he was a lunatic. Well, Potter wasn't even that off with that, ironically.

"Did something happen?" Harry now just came close, worry in his eyes, just one step away from putting on a hand on Severus' temple to check his temperature.

"Yes. Tom will kill me or you or both of us if we don't leave now," the ex-Potion Master just said, levitating his clothes last to his trunk, then closing it. "So we tell everyone we went on a honeymoon, or something, and leave and never come back, making sure we're untraceable to anyone who is trying to find us."

"Severus, I… maybe if I talked to him he'll calm?" Harry just said, still not packing. "My life is here, just as my friends, the school I'm supposed to finish, and… if we leave on a honeymoon, it's… we can't just leave for a honeymoon and not take him all the same."

"We not only capable, but that's exactly what we'll do. And if you're not packed in 10 minutes, I'm leaving you as well," Severus just lied, almost feeling panicked that he still didn't manage to get Potter even to start packing.

"But Severus, you're clearly not thinking straight-" Harry just whined, and Severus let out a bitter laugh hearing that.

He might have put up an act in front of Tom how fucking him was his evil plan all along, with a Slytherin purpose, but all along he knew it wasn't.

He agreed to this marriage thinking he was doing it for the greater good - peace, and protecting Harry, and because he thought mature enough now to fight winning battles against the Dark Lord himself. And just mere minutes ago he managed to prove just the exact opposite.

He'll never be over that charming monster, because even if he was on top, he was gravely manipulated by Tom's charm, and was pulled to him the same unmistakable way he was when he was just finishing Hogwarts and joined him.

However, him laughing like a madman to himself didn't help convince Harry to cooperate, and before he could just start now charming the boy's clothes and books, and things into the other trunk, thinking he'll do it if the Boy Who Lived won't, now there was a knock on the door.

He froze, thinking: surely if Riddle wanted them both dead, he wouldn't just knock, but it was a detail not worth the risk.

"Do not open it!" he just told Harry, who was, of course, heading to the door.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, if you all have a minute!" however, it wasn't Tom. So Snape went to the door, and almost knocked Lucius Malfoy over when he opened it and dragged the wizard inside before closing it again.

"What now, Malfoy?"

"Grumpy, are we Severus," the blond just smiled, but then added. "Or is it that you're so overflown by marital joy that it's your way of hiding it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus just said, motioning the wizard to cut to the chase. Was he sent by Voldemort to stall them? Or as part of a distraction or something?

"Well, as your Ceremony Master to your marriage, which I'm sure you must recall marital bliss or not," the Pureblood smiled a cruel smile, before looking around a deciding to stand rather than to sit on the humble chairs they had in the room. "It is my pleasure to congratulate you on consummating the marriage between all parties. As the marriage has a separate clause for this situation, I require a meeting with you all, even the Headmistress attending."

Hearing that, Severus almost hit himself on the head. How could he be so caught up in Tom's act that he forgot? 

Traditional public marriages that were arranged for peace didn't have all the clauses in the vows, but if the parties did end up in a "real" relationship, it was added to them later, and the sexual consent of the parties was just as good as vows spoken.

Lord Voldemort, of course, knew this, and that he'd never get Severus under him again, not for a long time, if ever, so he chose to give into him instead, but for what reason? It had to be important…

"Did you just say between all the parties?" Potter, in the meanwhile, caught the detail, and now was half staring at Malfoy, half at him, expecting denial.

And then it hit Severus.

"We cannot go anywhere," he felt himself going pale, even much more than usual, sitting down to the edge of the bed he shared with Harry, his legs not supporting him. "There is… there is a shared-property clause in the addition, isn't there?"

In every wizarding marriage, there was, except the forced ones.

"Yes, and much more. So I expect both of you and McGonagall in the quarters of our Lord in 20 minutes," Malfoy just said, leaving.

To the credit of Harry, he didn't seem that upset Severus had sex with Voldemort right after he forbade Harry from doing the exact same thing, instead, he just asked.

"Why is it important if we share our properties with him? Don't tell me he's a big spender," he joked, but Severus couldn't laugh or smile. They were… not dead, not yet, it would be too kind. But…

"We three share anything and everything one of us has. The properties and the family signet rings should be the least of our worries, but part of Voldemort's soul that's in you, and the Deathly Hallows you _owned_ is a different matter. Or is it that you secretly wished him to become Master of Death with you, just as me?"

"That's… I didn't know! You did, and now we're both screwed because you couldn't keep it in your pants!" Potter just yelled back, and for the love of him, Severus couldn't agree more with him this once.

"Don't you dare to judge me, when you can't even take a breath without getting horny!" Snape snapped, because true, he didn't stop and think about what he was doing, but Harry didn't help their situation at all, too eager to sleep with him or Voldemort the same…

"What are our chances of him not using the Hallows to threaten us to do what he wants?" Harry just said, sounding more worried than irritated by Severus, which made the Potion Master calm down somewhat, given that it was already too late for regret, so now they had to save what they could, during this official meeting between the wedding parties.

"I'd say close to zero, if he's not in such a good mood as to throw us a bone," he told Potter, heading to the door. "So are you coming to find out?"


	14. I'm Not A Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for being so nice to me and sending me all that feedback! You are the best! Now, I know for a couple of chapters I don't have any hot scenes, but bear with me? XOXO
> 
> (Title song from Billy Raffoul.)

"Give me one good reason as to why I should not kill you right now," McGonagall, unlike her, was totally worked up for some reason, threatening Voldemort with a fair deal of Gryffindor courage. "It's one thing that I let Potter marry you, but there is a line I won't even let him cross, not even for world peace!"

Harry, even if he felt protected by the witch - like he didn't feel lately by the deceased Dumbledore, and was grateful for that - couldn't help but go red. 

The mentioned "line" Minerva wasn't letting him cross was having sex with the Dark Lord, and it was embarrassing when you were treated like a child in the concept.

"Let's just settle down, shall we?" Lucius intervened when Tom didn't seem to beg Minerva for his life, but the witch seemed serious about hurting him. "I will act as the advisory to the Dark Lord, and Headmistress, you're clearly ready to defend Mr. Potter's interest, so that leaves Severus to get someone to-"

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but can't you just leave?" Voldemort, on the other hand, didn't seem to register the danger he was in and was now getting rid of Lucius as well, the only one standing between him and McGonagall, yet he wasn't even looking at the blond Pureblood, instead, he was low-key staring at Severus, who did his best to pretend he didn't notice.

Harry wondered how Tom managed to convince Severus to have sex with him (or whatever their contract accepted as marital contact), and now why were both acting so dazed and how will that affect all of their futures.

"My Lord?" Malfoy blinked, but Voldemort barely seemed to be wanting to waste his time by registering he had a question.

"I trust you aren't deaf, are you, Lucius?" he told his follower, who was forced to leave then, at least until they have negotiated the new addition to their marriage contract and were ready to sign for which Lucius will be needed as their Ceremony Master. "Better. Now, Headmistress, I understand that you think the worst of me, but Harry came to me on his own will, and he's of age in both magical and Muggle law, being 18-"

"He could have been considered of age as 17 in the magical society, had he finished school or taken his final exams with a passing mark," Minerva said calmly. "As he didn't-"

"I'm not a child!" Harry inserted, irritated by where the Headmistress was heading with this. "I am-"

"If you're insinuating he is underage, you risk voiding the marriage contract we had, and peace of the Wizarding World," Tom just warned carefully, not sounding like a threat, yet it was.

"Harry Potter isn't just a student. He's also one of my cubs," McGonagall just said. "If I have to, I will void the marriage just to protect him, and we'll fight you and all of your followers. Magical society in England might eventually die out because of the war, but we will do so proudly, without compromises! Without letting an innocent child-"

"Headmistress, I appreciate your concern, I really do," Harry just quickly said, because he really didn't like the way things were going. "But you're my witness, and I want you to let me deal with this. Alone. If you do not wish to control me like Albus, just a chess piece on the board, just a puppet on a string, and a pig to slaughter the right time, you're going to let me make my decisions, even if you think they are the wrong ones."

He knew how harsh that sounded, but if he didn't say it that way, and diminished his own point of view in the matter, it wouldn't have the same message to tell the Headmistress, would it?

And Minerva, to his surprise, gave him a look, but also stood, and probably just was about to leave.

That was the moment when Severus, who just tried to pretend he didn't even exist, ever since they stepped through the door just chose to say.

"Then, I chose Minerva as my advocate, and wish she stays on my behalf. You were saying, Headmistress? Voiding the marriage?"

To that, the Headmistress just sat back down.

"Yes, I would consider a marriage that wasn't just for peace but real relations void because Mr. Potter is still technically underage from the point of view that he'd failed to complete the education Hogwarts gives to students to make them be able to handle Wizarding life, qualifying them as adults."

Harry didn't quite believe it. He knew Severus for some reason was now terrified of Voldemort, and wanted the Hallows nowhere near Tom (the second to which Harry couldn't agree to more), but this was another thing that gave him enough of a shock to be unable to speak for just a second or two, but by then, Voldemort was saying.

"That circumstance would be unfortunate for all of us, so let me just inquire then, Headmistress, and Severus, what would you prefer to accomplish then, considering Harry?"

"A clause in the contract that you will not touch Harry, ever again," Minerva said, and while Harry knew Snape wanted the Hallows protected first, he didn't object, clearly thinking the Headmistress was stirring the meeting in the right way.

"No," Tom just said, and Harry couldn't help but feel… delighted to hear that? He chewed on his lips now, thinking whether it was because Tom didn't handle him like a kid, or because Harry still wished to be with him on some deep level, even if he promised to Severus he won't. "But if it's about the Hallows, _Severus_ , I don't want them. You can have that on writing, should _you_ require."

He was telling Snape how McGonagall was clearly just a figurehead now, and how Voldemort would prefer to speak with the Potion Master, but Severus just motioned her to stay when she questioningly looked at him.

"It's not about them. Not just," he stated.

"It's how you want a divorce?" Voldemort helped him out, on a tone that was impossible to say whether was hiding any emotion.

"It's not divorce if the contract becomes voided," Snape just carefully said, but he was also not backing down.


	15. Use Somebody/Treat You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I don't know sometimes why people just can't/don't even want to get along/actually just co-exist with others? Senseless pricks, all of them! *fake British accent as if she was a posh and elderly lady, utterly in upheaval*
> 
> Real-life problems aside (sorry!), title song from Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> And I made Harry a bit more Slytherin in this last two chapters, because otherwise he'd be just floating with the current, and I want him to be a stronger character than that. What do you guys think? Also, poor Minny... XOXO

"Now, now, Severus, as it is, I have both of you with Harry, and the Hallows," Voldemort warned, not even raising his voice, seeming rather patient despite the last sentence Snape chose to utter in his presence. "The latter I'm willing to give up to show good faith, but do _not_ provoke me."

"Or what, you kill me?" Severus just shot back, looking more irritated than pleased. "Again?"

Harry just wanted to take the deal Tom was offering, and consider themselves lucky getting the Hallows back in magical writing none less(!), but Severus was fighting it with everything he got, and Harry, for the life of him, had to understand why.

"What just happened between the two of you?" he asked, and he got the most peculiar expressions, and suddenly, not even Severus said anything, when the man basically almost always had a comment…

"I think it's better if I leave for this," McGonagall rose from her seat, and Harry was grateful.

"I think you should stay," Severus, however, stopped her once again. "There is nothing to discuss, even if you leave."

"So nothing happened?" Harry pushed because he didn't appreciate being ignored. The Dursleys keeping him a secret from all the neighbors was one thing and his husbands treating him as air was a complete other. "Because we're here somehow, so I don't get it. Was it an _accident?_ Did Tom force himself on you, Severus?"

To that, Snape only pursed his lips together, and McGonagall now gave a dark look to Tom, clearly thinking the worst.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm no rapist! I never raped anyone, not even when I was completely losing it!" Tom blurted out, waving his hands in his frustration because of the looks he was getting. "For all your information, and I'm going to only say this once, I'd never-"

"So you two had consensual sex, but Severus still acts as if someone died," Harry said, making Professor McGonagall blush deep red, and look to the door as if she wished she had left when she had a chance.

"I'm not going to discuss this," Snape said, gesturing her not to leave now either. "I just want the contract void."

Come to think of it, it wasn't only Minerva who treated Harry as someone less than an equal. It was the specialty of Snape. Even now, he didn't explain what happened thinking Harry shouldn't know, can't help anyway, and should not deal with it at all when Snape is going to handle everything for the both of them.

It was almost as infuriating as how much of a surprise it was when Harry found himself caring.

"Maybe we should move for divorce, after all, Snape just got dragged into the whole mess," he just said, but before Tom could speak, he added. "And I can finish school and marry you again, Tom, and I'm sure we can make it so peace would be continuous in our society, even until then."

It was a trick, practically forcing Severus' hand if Harry didn't get the ex-Potion Master's way of thinking wrong, but why to be an almost-Slytherin if you cannot even make your lover realize you're not just some lost orphan anymore?

Tom's eyes were smiling - entertained - at Harry, seeing where this was heading, but his expression was controlled not to show how much he appreciated Harry helping him out. 

Well, Harry was technically doing this for his own reasons, but at this once, their goals might have collided: they both clearly wanted Severus…

"And in this new marriage, I'm not to touch you either, Mr. Potter?" he just asked, with a smug voice, that made Severus snap.

"I'm not letting this marriage contract go void! Clearly, if I'm not there to protect Potter from you-"

"Then what? I give him my body and he just betrays me again demanding to end our marriage over made-up technicalities?" Tom asked back, almost as if it was a joke, yet the way Severus fell silent, Harry now just knew it must have been what happened.

"I completely forgot to check on the House Elves' work today, the Grey Lady only knows what are they doing for supper, better go now before the whole menu is ruined!" the always so collected McGonagall straight on jumped up from her seat, pretending to be on sudden, urgent business, and from the door, she only gave a look to Severus this time, who just seemed to be even more irritated by that.

In the meanwhile, Harry wondered if the Dark Lord truly let Severus "take his body", what on earth Severus' "pack, we are moving to a different country" nervous breakdown about.

Couldn't he see what Harry did? That Voldemort seemed to be more concentrated on him than the Hallows, and by extension, immortality? Didn't he realize what that meant?

But then, of course, Harry thought to himself, he might be just the only one ignorant in the room about that. And quite frankly, Severus knew Tom's underhanded tactics better than anyone else, probably. Harry might be naïve to think the Dark Lord is capable to feel the way Harry thought he felt about Severus.

And if Tom really wanted Snape to himself, where did it leave Harry, resembling a third leg on an ostrich?


	16. Estranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues. Thank you all for your support, guys. You are my people. Which is great because I don't have many people, just a couple of really great ones. So, my deepest thanks to you all! <3
> 
> I was thinking about translating an uploading all my own and old stories here as well, but all my free time goes to writing this fanfic nowadays, but at least I can't say I'm having writer's block... *laughs* Title song from The Ting Tings. XOXO

_"Everyone ever told you whatever you are is wrong. No one bothered to look beyond the appearances, to understand. And even those whom you granted the possibility to see you, who should have known better than anyone else, discarded your trust as it was more than worthless - as if it was just a bother instead of a present._

_All of them, when they look at you, they are reminded of fear, jealousy, laziness, cowardice, simple-mindedness, selfishness, shame and blame._

_But what if I told you power in itself is nothing more than power, and only others with your extraordinary potential like yours are really able to understand it._

_What if I was willing to guide your way, but not through lies and deception, only the truth. What if you could open all the eyes of those who wronged you, judged you and hurt you? And then, I'd let you decide whatever payback you see fit to award them."_

Severus remembered the memory of Tom Riddle speaking to him these words - lies - as if they were told to him just yesterday, and couldn't help but suppress a sigh.

They had McGonagall and Lucius back in the room, just as Neville Longbottom as Severus' counselor, and the negotiations of the new marriage contract were going well.

Longbottom was a good choice for negotiating on Severus' behalf because he was smart, brave, Harry's friend and wasn't intimidated by the Dark Lord either, just as well as a Pureblood who knew all the laws of wizards that applied, making everything easier.

But Severus knew he wasn't fooling anyone as to why he chose the boy to help him: he wanted to show the boy his civil side, after all the abuse he put the Gryffindor through. Yes, the healthy salary he promised the boy for the curt job will probably won't ever make him forget all his Potions teacher later Headmaster's abuse, but at least Severus wanted to try.

He would have understood if Longbottom just said no, after all, but didn't. And it made Snape think about his own past, and who he now was, in comparison.

More than money, he probably wanted to show the young man he respected him, now that he could and realized he misjudged Neville badly in the past…

He was still deeply in his thoughts wondering why on earth is he letting Tom wed him the second time in the span of a couple of weeks, thinking whether it was his need for pain or his need for stepping out of invisibility when he only was bought back to the present by Tom saying.

"I need to know what you wish to do now with the war is concluded, Harry, Severus. Because I want to establish a shared Mansion/quarter/apartment clause in our new contact."

"I could finish Hogwarts," Harry just said, but Severus, instead of answering just stated.

"No."

"Severus, it is customary for even arranged marriages to have a shared _bed_ clause, and it's not even what I'm proposing, just some proximity. Given that our lives could head 3 different ways, at least sharing a living space together, we could still sometimes meet during meals or by chance on the corridor-"

Voldemort himself having access to all of the house or room's wards where Harry and Severus would be living. Snape had enough sense not to agree to that, firmly telling Tom.

"No way, not now, not ever. And that's final."

"I granted any request you two had so far, so humor me," however, the Dark Lord was just saying. "Are you planning on going back to teaching, Severus? Because then we all could just stay in Hogwarts, I do volunteer to help with the rebuilding of the castle anyway, and it is home to me as any…"

Snape didn't snort on the "volunteer" part, because he had his doubts what Tom meant by volunteering, but couldn't at all expect him really helping anyone just the kindness of his heart…

"And I am thankful for that, as well as the donations you convinced Kingsley to now afford to better the education at Hogwarts, just as supporting some of the poor families with free text-books, uniforms, and wands, should they find it hard to afford them," Minerva chimed in, not smiling at Voldemort, but not giving him her usual reserved frown either. "And I'm positive I could place you three in a quarter with joint rooms, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"I was hoping to get the DADA post," Tom, on the other hand, chose to shock everyone. "Harry could test out of that subject so that of course I would not teach him, and me and Severus-"

Snape always knew he hated teaching anyway, but only when Tom said he wouldn't mind teaching together had it become fully clear.

"I'm leaving teaching and retire to do some research," he quickly said. Merlin forbid, he could finally afford to spend some time and money inventing potions as he always wanted to.

"We could have a lab connected to our quarters, Headmistress?" Riddle wasn't at all rattled, when Minerva, in fact just got slightly irritated.

"And you would think I'd give you the DADA position when you practically work 14 to 18 hours in the Ministry every weekday, not to mention your past, and how it would look like in front of the School Board or in the media-"

"If anyone, I know Dark Arts, just as the people who practice them. I'm your best chance of setting Dark-Arts-fascinated students on the right track, and giving a useful education to those who on the other hand, would never think people would try to hurt them…"

"We were in war, Mr. Riddle. I doubt any children of Hogwarts would still have illusions about that." Severus almost smiled the way McGonagall was handling Tom, almost wishing he was just as unaffected by the man as the old witch…

"For now, yes, but what about our future? Education is just as important as politics for us to have one, and I'm willing to divide my time between the two. The restoration of Hogwarts I'm helping with will be done by the new school year, giving me more time, and it's not like my marital life will require me to be present if my husbands don't even want to share a quarter with me."

If Severus didn't know the Dark Lord better, he would have said the wizard was pouting.


	17. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am conflicted writing Sniddle part in here, knowing how Voldemort was in the novels (and here in past as well) a psychopath and I'm humanizing/romanticizing him. But, in general, I also think hate has a way of blinding people from necessary truths, where sometimes a little kindness could go a long way in changing people('s lives). Even if not with everyone.
> 
> In contrast to that way of thinking, title song from Marina and the Diamonds? XOXO

In the end, there was no way to convince Severus to agree to a contract where he was punished magically if he broke it, and he had to share quarters with Tom, while Tom wasn't willing to have any contract if that clause wasn't in it, and Harry just had to wonder, because only the new contract was keeping Voldemort from the Hallows.

Yes, Severus probably suffered from a lot of ghosts that haunted him from the past, and he really didn't want to force the Potion Master to anything that could hurt him, but being on good terms with Tom seemed more therapeutic then harmful.

If Riddle wasn't lying about trying to redesign his life and himself as well, which he was known to do, as well as anything else.

And anyone abusing, Harry knew, was just better to leave behind and never contact ever again, no matter what. Drunkards, aggressive lovers, abusing parents - no matter. They were the people who always said they have changed or will change the most, yet the most unchanging species on the planet.

Harry knew this, and if Voldypants was the same, he would have just taken Severus far-far away from England, given that the Dark Lord was bound to live there to aid the Ministry Of Magic with every political decision…

But since Harry knew the exact type, he also… he had this indescribable feeling he could trust his instincts, and therefore Tom when he said he had changed. Severus was too hurt in the past to realize, too close and seeing the world in black and white.

Even Harry had doubts and nightmares. But he also had experience what it was like to be thought of being Slytherin's heir in the second year, a liar in his fourth year, and how Dumbledore avoided him when he was guessing Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head.

Yes, dangerous people were often put on the edge of society by people, and with a reason. But sometimes people being unaccepting pushed unsteady people closer to the breaking point as well. It was hard to say where one behavior stopped and another started.

Harry had thought about his memories of how Dumbledore when first met Tom, set fire to his wardrobe, his mindset clearly being that young Riddle was like Grindelwald, and maybe he was right. Or maybe he just wanted to get rid a part of his own self so deeply, a part he was when he was younger, that the only way he could handle young - maybe still redeemable Tom - was if he was already a monster, not even trying a different approach.

Or Harry wasn't as good as others thought he was, having Riddle in his head, feeling sorry for the wizard he had married? Or was he truly foolish, maybe, just as blatantly naïve as Severus said he was?

His line of thought was interrupted by Severus waking up, and Harry just ignored his grim ideas for the sake of kissing the wizard good morning and feeling much better when Snape only grabbed him to pull Harry closer.

Not much later, Severus was turning them around, pushing Harry to the covers that got tangled around them during the night, showing Harry _how much_ exactly he was awake now, while still not showing any sign how he wanted to enter Harry, as if teasing him.

"Severuuuus-" the younger wizard whined, not unlike on previous occasions.

"We've talked about this," the ex-Potion Master just said. "My stamina won't permit me to-"

"Then we skip it in the night, but… please," Harry quickly said, trusting his hip up, hoping it had some effect on Snape because he surely felt some sweet friction between them, a heady feeling that was almost too much…

"I also should punish you… for taking Tom's side in the negotiations," Severus said, but as he was talking, he wasn't pulling back, instead, he was kissing down on Harry's neck, muttering a lubricating spell, as well as handling himself, as if he was getting ready for entering Harry at any moment.

Which was more than just a plan on Harry's part by then, impatiently waiting for it to happen. No surprise, he didn't even last long after Snape finally gave in to him, but luckily it was the same for Severus, and when Harry regained some of his sense after, he tried to use this post-coital bliss between them to convince the ex-Potion Master.

"I want to go and help with the restoration of the castle today," he told Severus, who immediately knew what it was about.

"You want me to see Tom pretending to be all noble and decent now, helping rebuilding what _he_ destroyed."

"I asked Minerva, and he's been helping out ever since the war ended, but never once bragged about it, just yesterday-"

"Which only means he has patience, and intelligence to know it will be enough to manipulate you to think better of him, which I never doubted, not even before," Snape said, now getting up, irritated, heading for the shower.

"Or, he really feels some sort of remorse, or values you enough to even volunteer for charity just to convince you he isn't who you have thought him to be," Harry tried going after the wizard, but was just met with the door of the shower shutting almost into his face, and locking automatically with magic, so he couldn't even enter after the man.


	18. Through Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware you guys, sappy Dark Lord in this one. But at least I used a law of Physics to write this one and say that's the blame for everything...
> 
> Title song from Stone Sour.
> 
> And once more, I send out virtual hugs for each and every one of you! Thanks everyone for your support. XOXO

Tom had almost found rebuilding Hogwarts with Flitwick, Hagrid, and Slughorn a routine that was calming him better than any rest he could get.

Oftentimes he ended up with his magic drained and his mind emptied, but his spirits lifted because he used his power for something constructive - and unlike his work at the Ministry which could have been considered the same - yet simple enough to yield results quite quickly. 

The first couple of months there was this tension between him and the other three magicals, them always watching him close, and slightly on edge, but who wasn't. 

He liked how neither of the three started to gossip about him being there though - he found sanctuary in the work, and the other's silence was rather a bliss, then maybe one or two words shared between them, for the sake of the shared workload - it was almost as close to normal as Lord Voldemort ever got with anyone.

Then when one day Slughorn and Flitwick were leaving, and Hagrid just turned and invited Tom as well to join them in the half-giant's hut, the Dark Lord almost said no, seeing the surprise on Slughorn's face.

His once favorite teacher was now this afraid of him, no surprise there… But it was Flitwick who just, after a moment of consideration, insisted they all go.

Drinking was never something a Slytherin overdid, especially not with this sort, but Tom almost felt - what, lonely? Maybe not.

But his job at the Ministry, and trying his most to put his best foot in front in the presence of Severus, while secretly still dealing with Death Eaters who weren't willing to accept peace and kept on coming to him in private, was taking up a lot of energy of him, and it almost felt as if spending time with the strangest three wasn't depleting him as his other tasks.

Soon, Slughorn was totally wasted, and Hagrid was close, but it was sobering for Tom more than anything else: one he had managed to get kicked out of Hogwarts, the other, retiring soon after Voldemort rose to power…

He undoubtedly changed these lives for the worse, like a virus, a disease spreading, just as he did with Severus. And the boy… hell, they all were just part of so many. Tom could be living the rest of his life trying to pay back them all and never succeed.

Maybe pushing Severus and Harry to a marriage contract wasn't a way to go. 

For now, they had to stop drawing up the contract, because nor him nor Severus was bound to see eye to eye enough to agree on a final print, but maybe… 

Maybe the best he could do for Snape is to let him be with Harry and showing his love to Severus by never going on looking for him, leaving him to a happier life.

Tom wondered if he tried to took his own life, would he actually be able to die now. And if that would be able to bring him peace.

No matter what his goals were and his standing was, all his life, he'd been spinning around, never stopping, and never gaining what he need… even unlimited time, a curse he thought could make him change, was just another thing tearing into him, bringing him down.

And now that he was getting to know Harry, making himself think it was necessary because he was cunningly planning to play the boy and was gathering information to do that, when in fact he just simply liked the boy to want to know more… now that he could see the wizard Harry has grown up to be, along with remembering some of the memories of the young Harry Potter he received when their connection along the scar of the boy was the most active… Harry was much like he himself, no? Not that different from Severus either.

So why was Tom convinced so much that he'd have to hunt Harry down, causing the boy to essentially have an even worse prosecution then his terrible Muggle family Voldemort saw in the boy's dreams, torturing him?

He almost jumped when he was thinking it was one of the reasons he hated Muggles so much himself, the way they treated anyone different, just like Harry's aunt, despite being family to the boy, almost angry now, when he felt Flitwick's hand on his own.

"You know, no matter of any past, magic can bring a future somewhere where Muggles would say there isn't any choice for life. Like, in the past, Muggles salted earth of the enemies they defeated, making places inhabitable, because nothing would grow there to eat anymore after. But if you look at Charms History, we have a spell to grow plants and food on the spoiled soil as well, bringing it back to life again."

Tom now wondered if Flitwick was drunk, not really knowing what he was talking about, or forgetting who was he talking to, or if it was just the opposite: Flitwick was one of those people who thought flattery of the Dark Lord will come in handy for the future.

But as he looked at the small wizard, barely reaching up to Hagrid's huge chunk of a table, Flitwick was looking nothing like Lucius Malfoy, trying to suck up.

The tiny man couldn't really be trying to comfort the Dark Lord of all wizards, could he? That would be too much, even for a Professor who was previously employed by the old fool Dumbledore, collecting the strangest people around himself.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to thread on sensitive territory," the Charms Professor then quickly said, probably seeing in Tom's expression what he was thinking. "It's just… You share a bond with Harry through fate, blood and now marriage. I imagine it's not only you affecting the boy's mind and composure, but he's also changing you in more ways you can imagine."

Voldemort thought about it. Flitwick didn't even know about a part of Voldemort in Harry and was saying this.

And, as a Charms Professor, he wasn't entirely wrong about the way magical energy worked. 

Was it possible? As Tom had realized Harry was acting more of a Slytherin lately, probably taking some cunning from Tom's side, was the Horcrux also affecting Tom with just as much force, only the opposite direction? 

Could he become more human with this connection? After all, just mere moments ago, he was feeling remorse for even ruining Hagrid's life, which he never did, not even before Horcruxes, when he was "sane".

The next question in line (if Flitwick's theory was applying to them as well) would be where this - on the long term - would lead him. And whether or not he wanted to be the Dark Lord who is also a mush in the inside…

But, he was also slightly drunk, and too tired to think about that. Instead, he just told Flitwick back.

"Don't apologize. I just didn't quite get why you were saying what you were saying, but it doesn’t mean you were wrong or that I think you were wrong."

"It's not why I apologized," the small wizard just said, now giving him a gentler look. "You're crying."

And, Tom had to reach for his face to find he was. Life sometimes was capricious, even surprising reformed Dark Lords who always thought were ready for anything and everything.


	19. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Anavae. XOXO

Harry decided to wait out the perfect timing to talk to Snape about the issue again, and it turned out to be the time when they were having lunch together - Severus being left alone for most of the morning working on potions, hopefully happy.

"Can you produce a Polyjuice Potion that not even Tom would realize we're using?" Harry just wondered a bit later, asking Severus.

"Since I know that you aren't being actually smart and thinking about strategies that would save both our lives if Voldemort gets angry and comes after us, let me just tell you: no, we won't stalk him using Polyjuice either," Snape warned him, but luckily didn't leave Harry alone like the last time just because he dared to mention Riddle, so Harry took is a good sign.

"So short answer is that you cannot," he provoked Sev's ego, which the ex-Potion Master didn't take lightly.

"I _could_ , but Riddle would sense from _your_ behavior that it's you, and no magic can hide that!"

"But then," Harry just went on, forgetting about the food that was on his plate. "You say that as if he wouldn't be able to do the same with you. You could go and see how he's changed-"

"With me, it would probably just take him more time to notice, but-" Severus said, and Harry had an answer for that.

"Then use that time to figure his true intentions out."

"He doesn't let anyone see his true intentions, Potter," Severus' irritation was always marked high when he started calling Harry by his family name again. "I'd never get to the truth."

"Then ask someone who he wouldn't care to pretend in front of. McGonagall told me he spent some time with Hagrid, Slughorn, and Flitwick - ask them."

"For the last time: I. Do. Not. Care. I _won't_ investigate anything concerning the Dark Lord, because, for one, I'm not a person to waste my precious time with senseless things, and second, I don't need any intelligence to know what type of person he is."

"Was."

"Was and ever will be," Severus argued back, his voice so final that Harry almost wished he knew how to use the spell fake-Moody used on Malfoy. 

He'd turn Severus to a ferret, never telling Voldemort it's actually Snape, saying it's a wedding present or something, still leaving the wizard in the Dark Lord's care… Well, if he himself was sure Tom would actually take care of a pet ferret, which he wasn't.

It's one thing he didn't try to end Harry's life any longer, but did he like animals? Other than snakes… he didn't seem to be a dog/ferret-person, nor someone to take care of any plant for that matter… or children. 

This situation, the undecided status of the negations though was giving him headaches. 

Clearly, if Voldemort did or said anything, Snape took it as a trap. 

If Harry did the same, Severus shot his idea down the same, saying he was manipulated by Voldemort, and therefore…

"You aren't going to talk Longbottom into helping me see the sane Dark Lord either," Severus then just said, probably reading his mind from his expression alone, making Harry a bit annoyed. Okay, the wizard has spent some time in his brain but was he really this simple to predict?

"Well, if Tom Riddle is as dangerous as you say, hasn't it occurred to you that he knew you'd avoid him after everything, and he offered the shared quarters close just to deadlock the negotiations for a long time?" Harry tried a different angle now. "Maybe he's using your paranoia because as for now, he _is_ owner of the Hallows…"

And Merlin only knows how long will he be, if Severus doesn't accept the extra clause. Harry knew Voldemort had a temper, and even if he was patient with Severus for now, open rejection like declining a shared quarters clause in front of everyone will not sit well for long Tom, will it?

He might be offended or angered, and they won't even allow Harry to take the Hallows out of his possession…

Severus, however, went really white and seemed like he'll faint.

"The moron you are, you're right. He only had to pick a trifle thing against me, under the pretense it was actually about trying to win me back, but a thing he was sure I won't ever agree to! Leave your food, we're signing the papers right now… I'll owl Malfoy, you'll find McGonagall!"

And with that, he left before Harry could even reprehend about calling him "moron".

Well, he clearly managed to get Severus to sign, which was what he wanted, but he wasn't feeling proud of himself. Feeding into Sev's paranoia didn't sit well with him, although he did it, as only a Slytherin would. And now he himself had to wonder: what if Severus was right?

Was Voldemort really about to keep the Hallows with a cheap trick like this?


	20. House of Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I had mentioned be4, but I love you all. If I did, still applies. XOXO
> 
> Title song from The Parlor Mob.

After that, they signed the papers quite fast. So fast it almost seemed like only a blink, and when around half past three in the morning Harry was now going to their shared loo, he ran into Voldemort in the corridor, who just smiled.

"Young Potter, isn't it too early for a morning stroll just yet?"

"Same can be said about you, _Wise_ Dark Lord," Harry just answered, irritated by the "young" thing way too easily, but not really ready for suicide yet to call Tom "old" to his face choosing wise instead, making the other wizard just laugh. "What are you doing up?"

"Just about to make some herbal tea. Do you want some? I have this batch that encourages sleep…"

The way he said it, Harry just knew something was off. And even if he usually wasn't thinking Tom was out there to harm them like Severus was, Harry just sensed he was lying.

"Were you just standing in the corridor like a creep, waiting for me or Severus to run into you?" Harry now just out loud wondered, making Voldemort laugh even louder.

"Oh well, thanks for that heartfelt description, husband of mine," he just told Harry. "And it might come as a surprise, but I'm a mortal again, who is in need of sleep."

"But you aren't."

"I just… had some bad dreams and have some tea to help myself with that. Join me or not, your choice," Tom said, and this time, Harry knew what was off.

" _I had_ those bad dreams, and you shared them," he saw through the lie now. "So instead of letting me deal with it, you thought I could sleep better with some herbal tea."

"Truth to be told, if I manage to help you with your sleeping problem, I could sleep back as well, so it's not entirely a selfless act," the Dark Lord smiled. "But the invitation still stands."

"And it's accepted," Harry smiled back, sitting down in "their" kitchen, although Severus made sure Harry and he never ate there when Tom was still at home before heading to the Ministry every day.

"You know, you could use Occlumency to sleep better. And Severus is quite skilled at it," then Voldemort mentioned, still making the tea, and openly lacing it with… Dreamless Sleep. Harry almost laughed when he saw.

"Secret herbal tea" - right… But it didn't stop him from drinking it. Tom couldn't actually poison him because of their marriage contract at least, or not without losing his magic.

"Funny how you're giving me advice about that, when you were using it as a way to torture in the past," Harry just noted, because yes. If he asked, Sev surely could have taught him some Occlumency now that he didn't hate Harry the way he used to. 

But if anything went sideways, and Harry was really unable to learn, they would surely kill each other in the meanwhile, and Harry didn't want to risk their relationship.

"This time it isn't me, I swear," Voldemort went on.

"I haven't said it was," Harry told Tom, who just shut up for a bit until he admitted.

"I… even not killing you and our marriage - I was planning to use it to my advantage. You too, Harry, it's in my nature," the Dark Lord almost seemed distanced from himself when he said that. "But now…"

"You fell so deeply in love with me you just simply cannot do it," Harry quickly said, trying to stop Tom from making excuses why he for once wasn't doing what he usually would have done.

"You _are_ irresistible," Voldemort humored him, at least Harry thought that it was all, but then, Tom was stepping closer, his features seeming softer than usual in the faint light, and he was kissing Harry.

Yes, Harry promised Severus he won't let Tom approach him again, and he wasn't desperate either, because now he had regular sex with Snape, but still…

Still, it felt so different, as if something was pulling him to respond, and when he did, Tom just only stepped closer, until he must have realized what he was doing, and stepped back as if he was hit by a lightning.

"I must retire to my room now, I have early mornings at the Ministry," he told Harry, his voice that could have been convincingly unaffected if Harry didn't see how his pupils were blown. "If you could do me a favor and not mention this to Severus… he'd kill me."

"On one condition," Harry already felt the Draught affecting his senses, making him drowsy, but this was important enough to stay awake a little longer. "Just tell me one thing. Honestly."

"Harry, whenever one has to add "honestly" in the conversation it shows that either he doesn't expect an honest answer or knows he cannot get one for some reason anyway," Voldemort just warned him, and Harry knew one thing then.

For better or worse, he could trust this wizard.

"Then just tell me this: how do you feel about ferrets?" he decided to joke the whole thing away, instead. No concrete answer would make him feel more trusting of the Dark Lord anyway, no other than the one he had just heard.

"Whatever you're thinking, forget it, and fast," Tom just said, but it wasn't totally scolding since he was laughing at Harry's sudden change of tone from serious to completely idiotic. "I get a feeling if any pet is on your plans, in any way, Severus will get a nervous breakdown about it."

"Then make me forget," Harry just found himself saying. "Kiss me again and I'll probably forget even my name in a matter of minutes…"

"Goodnight, Harry," instead of complying, however, the Dark Lord just chose this moment to return to his quarters, and for some reason, Harry felt…

Not that he could have stayed awake much longer, not with the way the potion was affecting him, but still, he suddenly felt disappointed.


	21. Thumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Sabrina Carpenter - thought it matched a Ministry gala well. XOXO

Harry, Severus, and Tom had to appear at the first magical celebration that was held at the Ministry together - a witch working there just spent a 100 years as a Ministry Employee, being 119 years old, receiving an award - and the married trio had to be there representing peace.

Which, wasn't at all how Severus acting, especially not when Tom and Harry had to open the dance-floor for everyone.

"If he tries anything, you-"

"He won't! We'll be dancing in front of hundreds of people and cameras, he's not the type to try anything in front of so many witnesses!" Harry argued, but it was a tiring day already.

Even though their marriage was public, and when it turned out it was a marriage between not only two but three parties, the wizarding Media had a field day with writing about Severus' character as well as private life, nobody seemed to care about him at the event, just Harry and Voldemort.

Not that Harry wished Severus was forced to dance with Tom instead, he was already a nervous wreck enough, it's just…

It ended up being a day where Harry had to greet all the people he didn't know standing by Voldemort's side, and Severus disappeared only Merlin knows where in the crowd.

Harry was just hoping he wasn't getting drunk… He didn't like calming Severus down when he was drunk and therefore addressing him with even more and cruel insults than usual.

And then still, the media wasn't just satisfied with Harry and Tom opening the ball, but there were their questions, even if they were strictly told this event isn't a place to interview either Harry nor Voldemort.

"Harry, Harry, we all know you married the Dark Lord for the greater good. How come then you ended up in a real marriage with him?" - not once the reporters were ambushing him, and the Aurors had to escort them away, their faces blank, but secretly seemingly wondering about the same thing themselves.

"I'm right here. Should they be half decent, they'd ask you when I take a toilet break," Tom too just murmured, but instead of seeming annoyed, his eyes, again and again, darted into the crowd.

Harry figured he must have been hoping to catch a sight of Severus only because he caught himself doing the same thing.

"Have you seen where he went?" Voldemort just asked when they were alone for two seconds before some other famous wizarding family Head decided to greet them as if they knew each other - it seemed that line of people coming up to them would never end, just sometimes diminish…

"I think I have lost him some time ago," Harry said, not even asking who was Tom referring to.

When he almost got anxious, suddenly Lucius Malfoy broke through the walls of people around them, coming up to Tom.

"My Lord, you called."

And, even though Harry hated Dark Marks and what they represented, now he had to admit it was handy. Lucius was there anyway as many Aurors, monitoring the perimeter for security threats, and now Voldemort could just easily call for him.

"I did. Find Severus, and see what he's doing. But don't say a word about me sending you. Pretend to be a concerned friend if you have to."

"As you wish," Malfoy just bowed curtly and was gone before Kingsley appeared, with a drink and a beautiful witch on his side.

"Not that I want to annoy you, _My Lord_ , but are you sure it's wise to upset the crowd with you still ordering Death Eaters around publicly?"

"Kingsley, ever so concerned about my well-being, it's actually _heartwarming_ ," Tom likewise said, not even irritated, so Harry took from that this was their way of communicating every day with each other - seemingly respectfully, but still at each other's throats… "I trust I don't have to introduce you to my youngest husband?"

The second comment did make Kingsley go red slightly on the cheek, but he recovered fast.

"And Harry, long time no see. If Mr. Riddle does anything to annoy you, just send an owl, and I'll send my Aurors to arrest him…"

It was probably just a joke to annoy the Dark Lord himself, but it backfired fast.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I only allow my husbands to tie me up, Minister," Voldemort said, making Harry smile, even if it wasn't true.

"I see the Danish Minister of Magic, if you excuse us," Kingsley just muttered, suddenly leaving them, so Harry could just shake his head at the direction of Tom.

"What, I really would. Let me have some fun, Harry," the Dark Lord just smiled.

"We both know you wouldn't," Harry just later said, when again they managed to breathe again until they took a champagne glass each from the tray.

"I'd allow you two a lot of things I wouldn't others," Tom just said, and when Harry was still doubting - even if that was true - that Lord Voldemort would let either of them to tie him up. "Should you find yourself wanting for anything in or out of bed, my darling husband, all you have to do is just ask."

And Harry knew exactly how Voldemort was having fun at his expanse, just as a couple of minutes he was embarrassing Kingsley for the same purpose, but he couldn't help when pictures of different positions and setups flashed before his eyes, and he ultimately went red, no matter how he tried to fight it.

Making everything worse, Malfoy just got back to Tom's side now eying Harry as if he was truly receiving said favors from Voldemort every day before saying.

"Snape is contained, for now, but he's drunk and still can overdo three of my best men if we have to use force against him," he reported, making Harry wonder if Tom was now proudly smiling for a minute hearing that, or if he was just imagining things.

It was a confusing and long evening, after all…

"Not necessary, we're leaving anyway," he said, offering an arm to Harry, who just looked at him questioningly.

"But My Lord, the function is nowhere over-"

"I'm happy you learned to finally pay some attention to your surroundings as well, Lucius, and not only your hair, as my chief of security, that's a useful skill," Tom just cruelly smiled and said. "But my husbands are my first priority and I was quite frankly bored anyway."

And with that, he led Harry out of the room, who was thinking this evening wasn't wasted as much as he thought, suddenly. The face Malfoy pulled on the comment, but couldn't even disagree, because it was Voldemort telling him to shut up!

"So, finally having some fun, are we?" Tom just read it from the smirk Harry had on, and when they were on a dark corridor, he just pulled Harry to a dark alcove, kissed him, only to pull away a couple of minutes later, when Harry was trying to pull him closer.

"As badly I don't want this to end, you're going to have to find Severus and make sure he gets home in one piece, and I have to let you do it."

He was right, of course. And Harry had promised he wouldn't do anything with Tom while he had Sev and even meant to keep that promise. But then, he was yet to see just how difficult that will be to keep.


	22. Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Selfish Things.
> 
> This time, I wrote Chapter 24 first and had to figure what happened between the last and that, in this and the next. Well... XOXO

Voldemort rose from his sleep in the middle of the night, his wards not activated, yet someone was definitely in his room with him...

He always slept with his wand at hand, so...

"Don't curse me," a familiar voice sounded, accompanied with none other than Potter climbing to his bed, as it was the most natural thing in the world.

God bless Severus' soul, but he pampered Harry too much, probably, making him think it was okay just to invade others' beds...

"I just couldn't sleep," Potter said, in the faint light looking at him. "So I figured that instead of the Dreamless Sleep, you could help me with something else..."

Aaand, the boy was now kissing him before Tom could even formulate an answer. Again, probably Severus was to blame for this type of behavior, but it was also nice so the Dark Lord could understand why Snape had a problem saying no to Harry.

But, he also wanted something else, not another one night stand with Harry, making the ex-Potion Master even more furious.

"Harry, I'll tell you what's going to happen. You go back to Severus right now, and either sleep or read something if you really cannot. And in return, I'll forget that you came in here at all."

"But I don't want you to forget," the youngest Potter very Gryffindorly said, but at least he wasn't molesting the Dark Lord half-awake, making it easier for Tom to think.

"Severus told me he made a deal with you. You got him so you won't come to me. Do you really want to end that? Are you that bored of him already?"

"No, of course not!" Harry just pulled a little bit further from him, probably not even noticing he was doing it, while he was saying. "But it's not fair. I... It's not like we haven't already done it once!"

"So you're saying if two people married and one of them has a long history of partners, it doesn't matter if he revisits all old flames because if you already did it once, then it doesn't count?" he argued and wished he could just sleep back. 

He wouldn't admit it, but his ample work at the Ministry paired with Harry's nightmares to wake him every other night was tiring him out slowly, and now this.

It wasn't in his plan to seduce Harry as of now. Maybe later, when he had a firmer standing with Severus or Harry was older and more experienced... Then again, he couldn't keep totally off from the boy either, could he? Maybe he was just as much to blame as Severus in that context.

"No, I'm saying if we all three are married and you have slept both with me and Severus just as I did with Severus, I don't see any point Severus trying to protect me-"

"Then talk this over with him," Tom just said, but didn't count on Harry now sitting up, and just when Voldemort believed he was really leaving, Potter just almost made him yelp when he instead seated himself on Tom, kissing him fiercely again, saying:

"Let me ride you, you don't even have to put in the work."

So, he was mentally connected to this young wizard, who was probably the statue of horniness, and along their connection, it was not really a wonder why Lord Voldemort too felt turned on more often and more intensively than in his own teenage years.

"Do you often ride Severus like this?" he just asked Harry when indeed, the younger wizard stayed true to his word and was now too fast too fitting around him for it not to be a move that he hadn't used before...

"Yes... he seems to like... me... like this," Harry just answered, no shame in his voice, while he was moving just the way that made Tom almost just turn them around, and show Harry how he didn't mind having control either...

Only, when he looked past the boy, just releasing him from a kiss, in his door left open, there was Severus, eyeing them both irritated, but especially him.

Well, if the damage was already done, Tom realized, there was no point of stopping now. Not only that, but he did move his hips in sync with Harry, making the young wizard enjoy their activities more and more.

If Severus was watching, they might as well give the man a show, making him see what they all could have together...

And not that Tom wasn't preoccupied enough with Harry, both of them feeling it and coming close, but the next time he checked, Snape was gone, and he almost felt regret, even though he knew very well he wouldn't just stay and join them.

"Please, please tell me that we can do this again," the young Potter just said when they both came, and Tom just cleaned them both with a spell, now Harry collapsing next to him, his body still naked and sweaty.

And in the faint light, he was almost as if glowing. Although that might have been their combined power in the boy, reacting to intimacy between them, he still looked...

Like someone Tom cannot possibly ignore for too long, especially if he just lost Severus for another twenty years or so, not that he had him, but he was swept even further from him now probably.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Severus saw us," he just calmly told Harry, who just smugly smiled.

"I admit, I did notice he hadn't come to bed yet when I approached you, working on some complicated Potion probably the whole day..."

"And you didn't mind using me to send him a message," Voldemort just realized, half impressed, half feeling used.

"That's the exact same message you want to send him, or you would have stopped when you noticed him," Harry just said now, leaving a small kiss in the corner of his mouth, but now looking for his discarded clothing, pulling it on. "I better take a shower and get back to him."

And within a blink, he was gone. Knowing full well that Tom - unless he used a spell that wasn't the same - will have to wait his turn under the shower, but not inviting him to come with.


	23. Heartbreak Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Frank Walker, Riley Biederer.
> 
> And, just as the last chapter, PWP coming up still. And explicit in the end a bit. XOXO

Severus was angry at first, his magic twirling around him in the air, threatening to destroy everything close. He had a deal with Potter and Harry had broken that deal, meaning... ending it with Severus.

Not only he didn't manage to save the boy from Voldemort, given it was him the boy went to, but also, just when Severus almost believed someone other than Lily genuinely cared for him was when he just lost Harry.

And the way Tom looked, enjoying Potter was also...

But, before Severus could really get angry or desperate enough, the loud moans and noises were over, and the shower ran a bit just before Potter appeared in front of him again, sitting on the other side of their bed.

"Ready to sleep, Sev?" he smiled, and he didn't deny that he knew Severus knew what he was just doing and with whom, but also did come back to sleep next to him?

Severus was confused, but he wasn't a spy for most of his life for nothing. He spelled out the lights and slid under the covers thinking now what, but Potter was thinking something else: he did pull close to soon softly snore into Severus' neck just as he always did, and woke Severus up with a morning kiss, the morning after.

Didn't even reject Snape's touches either then, when he had to have the boy as a sort of weird proof that he still wanted him...

But that alone wasn't enough. Severus knew he should not go into Voldemort's room too soon and still too emotional about the happenings, but he also couldn't stop himself.

This time, he wasn't even pretending to have come to scold Tom for being who he is, it was inevitable. Of course he'd try to charm Harry and will be successful. If he was successful with Severus, there was no reason why Potter would be any different or wiser.

So instead of giving the Dark Lord a lecture or a threat or a deal, he just made sure Harry was asleep one night and went to Tom only wearing a robe, and even shedding that as he was in front of Voldemort, just to get his attention.

"My Lord, do you still want me?" he wondered, almost thinking now that Tom won, he'd just send him away. Like many years ago, when he took Severus, but just laughed at him when he was offering to do the same thing again.

"Severus. I'll always want you, but you shouldn't-" Tom looked at him, and his expression was almost... to kind given that it was just an act.

"Will you take me now, or won't you, then?" he just asked, and almost felt relief when Voldemort put the book he was reading away and pulled Severus close instead.

And it was as if the Dark Lord could read his wish to not talk about it at all, and just kissed him, then pushed him down to the bed, and soon, he was having Severus very much like when he first had the teenage him, yet very much different.

Severus didn't mean for this to happen ever again, but he also could totally let go with Tom at least, and he needed himself to let go so badly he almost thought he understood why Harry came to the same wizard as well.

Still, Tom was treating him too gently, so he had to ask.

"Harder, I won't break," after all, he didn't when Tom was doing him at the age 17, why would he now...

"Se-"

"Don't. Just-" he didn't even want to argue about it when the Dark Lord was probably about to say something.

"Like this?" then Tom just complied, hitting him deeper inside, making Severus lose the sense of anything and everything, it felt so good.

"Again," he just told Voldemort, who just complied, and it was almost painful, making Severus want it so much, and the pleasure when he finally came - it even was greater than in his memories, as if he forgot how good it really could feel.

It was one thing to be with Harry, and Merlin if Potter wasn't going to be the death of him one day, but it was another thing to be dominated, to be owned, and feel someone fucking you just as if they wanted to mark you as their own.

And it worked: Severus never really forgot the heaviness, the pressure and length inside him when Voldemort took him first, and it only made him want more by the repetition now.


	24. White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't think this fic will be this PWP, and I hate it. But form this chapter, some plot will be present again.
> 
> Title Song from Egypt Central. XOXO

When all was said and done, Voldemort just turned to Severus, laying a kiss on his lips, but then pulling away before Severus could complain about it.

"Harry seeks me out and you seek me out," he stated, and as the Potion Master was about to complain, he quickly added. "Don't interrupt me this once. So, you seek me out and Harry seeks me out. There is a connection between all of us, but you trying to shut me out of it only means we can never spend together time in three. Is it really worth it to fight me this much? We all could be-"

"It is what I have to do," Severus just quickly said, because talk about Voldemort not being able to sell anything to anyone.

Snape was one of the few people walking earth who knew exactly what Tom was capable of, yet he almost felt bad by his words.

As if he was the one depriving Harry of being happy in their little ménage-à-trois, right! As if it was unavoidable that he and Harry both came to Voldemort for release…

Well, they both did, but that was just part of the truth. Yes, Voldemort didn't lie, but he also forgot to mention there isn't just one solution to anything. There is always more.

Leading Severus to think he had no other choice if a certain condition was true was just plain old Slytherin trick, after all…

Besides, what would it look like?

Him, Tom and Harry in one bed? It's not like he wanted Harry to see his almost animalistic side he was with Riddle, and it's not like he preferred Tom seeing him almost vulnerable while being with Harry.

And even if it wasn't Lord Voldemort who was suggesting this, but someone else, would Severus like to see anyone else besides him doing Harry?

He was with the boy for a while now, and as he tried to avoid it, was still worried about him all the time. No more because he owned a debt to Potter, or his vows to Albus, or because of Lily, he was now protecting him because he cared for him.

And he wasn't therefore sure watching him with Voldemort would be a good idea.

Not to mention Harry was still under 20, his whole wizarding life before him. When time will pass, maybe not in 10 years, maybe not even 20, maybe even more - but he _will be_ looking for other partners at one point.

However, if he now ends in a trio with Severus and Tom, Voldemort won't just let him leave this setup so easily, he wasn't good with letting go of things he felt he owned…

And even if that wasn't true, and Harry was strong enough to defy Tom's hold on him, if they ended up as a _trouple_ , where would Harry go next? 

He'd have in his head a picture of how a relationship of three is ideal, probably scaring away any sensible wizard who would once agree to have a family with him (using magic and surrogates), even though that they cannot officially marry, because Harry was already married.

Going on that track, did Harry want any children? And if not, won't he ever change his mind? A wizarding lifetime was even longer than a Muggle's.

Fast forwarding that image without a partner, he could almost see Harry in Muggle and Wizarding secret clubs, going from one extreme to another, with lots of partners, but never really satisfied, never really finding his place, already messed up by Riddle too much.

And not entirely as consciously, but Severus also saw himself hovering over cauldrons and thick books, trying to forget that once he had Harry Potter in his bed, waking up next to him every morning…

Would he find himself going back to Voldemort after Harry left him, offering everything up, just not to be alone, or would become a workaholic again be enough?

"Severus I can tell, you aren't thinking about a bright future, either you envision me sharing it with you and Harry or not," Tom, however, wasn't the manipulative Dark Lord for nothing, now hugging him from the behind.

It was a hug, yet it was also a trap, with Voldemort kissing down on the back of his neck.

"So why don't you just come back to bed and this once sleep with me."

"Let go of me," Severus almost jumped to get away, hearing it.

He knew Tom wasn't a cuddling type, so for him to suggest something like that, he thought it would affect Severus in a way that he could later cultivate…

The last thing Severus wanted was to indulge in anything that would help the Dark Lord's plants, so…

"Goodnight, My Lord," he quickly said, gathering his robe with magic, leaving. He felt so tired of all the sudden he just used a cleaning spell on himself, and was ready to collapse next to Harry, but...

Only then did he notice Potter wasn't in their bed. And, carefully checking their wards, he wasn't in the quarters they shared with Tom either.

He wouldn't leave in... three o'clock in the morning, without telling either of them, would he?

When Severus entered Tom's bedroom again, barely dressed now, but visibly upset, Vodemort didn't even waste time by useless questions.

"Harry?"

"Can you use your connection to him? To sense if he's in Hogwarts, just roaming the corridors or something?"

"Why wouldn't he be, I... I cannot sense him," Tom just said, and he looked upset. "That's bad. Where was he when-"

"I left him in our bed," Severus quickly said, now gathering his boots as well as his coat. "How bad?"

"He... it only makes sense if he is in a place where his magic is damped or totally cut off by something if I can't even sense the connection. Even if he was asleep, I'd-"

"And if he was dead?" Severus just made himself ask because he had to know. Had to be ready for everything, while hoping it wasn't true, hoping it was a hostage situation rather, so that they would need Harry alive, thinking whoever took Harry shouldn't be far, not when they couldn't even Apparate out of Hogwarts...

"He isn't. I'd felt that, believe me. And I'm coming with you," Tom said, probably thinking Snape would fight him on that, but he really wasn't going to. He might have despised the wizard, but for Harry's sake...

"We also should alert anyone we can, but move quickly, while we can still track if they took him magically," he told Tom, and he just got a wondering look back he couldn't deal with. Not right then, not even days after.


	25. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Delta Rae. (Don't ask how it's connected to this chapter. *hides*) 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be in the present tense, and I chose to leave it, somehow feeling Severus' agitated state mirrored in writing this way more. XOXO

They move as one, the years of working together with Voldemort at least gives Severus the ability to work with him without explanations or an explicitly stated plan, which wins them time.

And however faint Severus feels, he has the ability to ignore any type of doubt or fear if he has a mission to achieve, an urgent task to grab onto.

Still, the thought of never seeing Harry again is almost so terrifying he just wants to close his eyes and pretend it's just a bad dream. He didn't protect the boy all these years just to lose him now. Nor he ever before cared for Potter this much either. 

But he doesn't let himself slow down, as he calls McGonagall and Slughorn, and Tom calls Kingsley and Lucius. 

Then, more and more people appear, Potter's classmates and friends and the Weasleys: all of the people Severus never especially liked. 

However, he is now thankful as they are one more chance to find him each, and Voldemort gives orders to his most trusted followers, while McGonagall reveals the Map of the school Potter senior and co made, and Harry isn't on it.

They divide into groups, checking out unplottable grounds Harry knew of and ever been to, but none of the searches yield any result.

Severus meets Tom back at the bedroom he shares with Harry, Kingsley soon following, activating a tracing magic on people coming and going from the bedroom in the last couple of hours.

To his credit, Kingsley says nothing when the resonance of Severus getting up from the bed and leaving the room appears, and then… someone enters the room, knocks Harry out with a spell, drags him out, and Severus returns…

Snape feels like his insides are torn out. Harry didn't leave on his own free will, he was cursed and taken. And it's his fault for leaving him alone in the middle of the night that it was possible.

And whoever took him was smart enough to not leave magical traces behind, the figure is distorted and unrecognizable on the viewing, which worries him even more. 

The only thing that seems to be apparent is the height of the actor, but that could have been magically manipulated as well if the culprit was smart enough to clear the magical memory of the room.

Kingsley alerts the Aurors now, the kidnapping official, while Tom probably can sense what Severus is feeling because he comes close, and sacrifices precious time to touch Snape's arm and say.

"If you stayed here, they would have just cursed you too, maybe taking you as well, if not killing you. It's not your fault."

"Yet, they did time the attack exactly when Mr. Snape was gone," Kingsley says, spelling out just what Severus was thinking. "And they managed to get into Hogwarts as well as through your wards without alerting anyone, and overpowering Harry Potter, who was skilled at defense, even if he was asleep and therefore in disadvantage."

"Which means we either are looking at an insider in Hogwarts, or there are more than one people behind this, and they are extremely knowledgeable and organized to pull this off," Voldemort says, and luckily, he removes his hand off Severus' before the Potion Master is forced to just slap it away.

"I'd say both. There is someone who knows everything there is to know about Harry, and all of your customs and even all the passwords for Hogwarts and your wards, and the subtle way the attack was carried out suggest at least two people working together if not more," Kingsley seems to be wondering out loud, but Severus finds his heart sinking.

What will the boy say if it turned out one of his friends? That is, if they ever manage to get him back.

And, if it was some of the crazier Death Eaters, who Snape knew were still meeting Tom from time to time, hoping their marriage was just another scam, they wouldn't be organized enough to time this just right.

Yet, there are too many people discontent with peace and with Harry making a deal with Voldemort, and some maybe even jealous the Boy Who Lived didn't marry them instead of Snape and the Dark Lord… the suspect list is quite possibly endless at that point.

"They had to physically take Harry to a Floo or the edge of Hogwarts at least, just as they had to get in somehow first," Tom says, and Severus realized how right he is. "Which means, you can pull the records of the Floo-network, Minister, while Severus and I can follow Harry's scent at least until then or until it starts raining…"

Snape then catches himself so much panicked that he couldn't even come up with this conclusion on his own.

 _Idiot,_ he chides himself, trying to force calm on his mind. _However infatuated with the young Potter you might be, you do not do right by him if you worry so much that you can't even think straight._

Yet, his stomach is still in a knot, and when Tom summons a snake to follow Harry's scent, which they follow flying to save time, it just leads to the edge of Hogwarts, meaning… they can't even recover Floo activity to trace them.

Harry in the meanwhile might as well be…

"Severus, you need to calm down," Tom notices as well, his voice now not gentle, rather harsh. "You are so worried, I can tell you missed the clue what we have come here for already."

"Which is?"

"The magical activity residue here is only 50-55 minutes old. You have noticed Harry went missing after approximately 35 minutes, give or take. Which means…"

"Which means they were still at Hogwarts with Harry when we called everyone together, and possibly almost still dragging him out when we checked on the map."

"So Kingsley is right, and the culprit must have had help, and took a risk of not using the Floo, because he knew we can recover information of that."

But it still meant the culprits had Harry for an hour now, and they had information about the Ministry's workings as well.


	26. A Reason to Figth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Disturbed.
> 
> And I thank you for all the support I keep getting from you all, it means a lot. XOXO

Severus decided not to count the hours that came to pass, afraid what they each meant.

So he didn't know how long he hasn't been sleeping, when he fell over and collapsed, just coming out of Knockturn Alley, investigating if any magic-dampening device or artifact was sold lately, and now had a surprisingly long list of names at hand.

To his surprise, Tom - who, on the other hand, visited old Death Eater families that were known to have chambers with magic dampening, under the pretense of trying to re-recruit them - just appeared before Snape could get up, and helped him back to his feet.

"Severus, you need to delegate. Let Kingsley take over your work for a while, he is a horrible wizard, but a good enough Auror, and he is a part of a really few I dare to trust," he said, making Snape wonder.

"How did you know where I was?"

"After Harry was taken, I have spelled quite a number of charms on your Death Mark, I'm sorry. But it alerted me of you hurting, so please don't be angry with me."

If anything, Severus was tired, yet the dread didn't let his mind slow down. And Tom spelling him safe was invasive to his privacy, but also totally understandable.

The last thing they needed was someone taking Severus as well.

"And you?" he found himself asking, not that he was worried about the Dark Lord, just didn't really know what he'd done alone in the situation.

"Severus, you need to sleep, clearly you aren't being yourself, worrying about me."

"Why, weren't you up for the same amount of time I was?" Severus found himself asking almost nastily.

"I am the Dark Lord, Severus. And Harry was the one who anchored you back to life. Without his power, you can even get sick or fell into a coma if we aren't careful. Do you wish for him to come home and worry about you?"

"No, of course not," the ex-Potion Master muttered. Yet, with the speed and intensity his dark thoughts were twirling around his head, he only wished he could sleep. "But even the Dreamless Sleep can't make me black out. Then I'd rather use my time to do something useful."

He fell silent when he realized how he was confessing his condition to Tom. He was marginally aware it wasn't smart, but then, he couldn't care anymore.

"I'm taking you back to Hogwarts, now with the extra security measures, it's still the safest place in our world," Tom announced, using both his magic and arm wrapped around Severus to Apparate them, then carry him back, while sending the list of names Severus gathered to Kinglsey to check them all out.

By the time Severus' head hit the pillow, he felt tired, but it still wasn't enough. He should be totally tired out, otherwise, even if sleep claimed him, it would be useless, only being able to drift into an hour or two of shallow sleep, before waking to this nightmare again.

He found himself reaching for Tom when the wizard was done placing him into his bed.

"Don't leave me." And he used both of his hands to pull the Dark wizard down to him close enough for a kiss, going for it.

"Severus, especially now we shouldn't," Voldemort just noted after, but he didn't fully pull away either.

"Please," Snape never would have thought he'd be pleading the monster of his past so gently, yet their dynamic has changed a lot since Harry was taken. 

Severus was so lost he would have given anything for a stable point in the universe he could just grab into when the universe around him just kept turning.

And that something developed to be Tom was almost as if by an accident...

Who didn't fight him now when it came to sex, falling asleep next to Severus, which wasn't planned, but their exhaustion shared made it happen.


	27. Deep Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Lookas. Thank you all for still reading! 
> 
> When I'm constantly being put down by some (miserable) people in my life, I keep thinking that I write these ridiculous stories, and they have no idea about that, so that's a part of my life they cannot reach and destroy like a virus, and that keeps me sane.
> 
> Maybe that's where this chapter came from, maybe I'm a bit like Harry.
> 
> All I want to emphasize by admitting to that is how much all your nice feedback means for me. You guys better believe it! XOXOXOXO

Harry didn't open his eyes when he woke, once he realized he wasn't in bed, wasn't next to Severus, didn't have his wand near and last but not least: his hands were bound.

He just tried faking sleep and first figure out where he was or whom he was with. 

His instinct told him he wasn't alone, and surely, when he sent a tiny bit of power to check and loosen the binds around his wrists, he had to realize his magic wasn't working.

"Bad, bad boy Potter," he heard quite close, just before he got hit with a muscle clenching curse that was more often than not used to cause pain - right in the face. "Please, do open your beautiful pair of eyes and face us."

He knew that voice. Bellatrix laughing when Sirius died and while torturing Hermione never left him, but she wasn't alone.

He did as he was told, and there she was, along with Draco Malfoy, who was standing closer to the prison cell's door they were in, further from him, but apparently not about to call in help for Harry, for sure.

Not good.

"Yes, itty-bitty Potter, you are in my hands now. And Lucy told me to tell you: he might not be able to be here right now, but he sends his regards," and with that, she sent the same curse on Harry's torso now.

Harry suppressed the shout of pain, knowing well how Bella got more excited if she knew she was successful hurting her victims and used the time pain gave him to think.

Lucius, as chief of Voldemort's head of security, could easily take him, and working with Bella, now he had passed Harry over to one of the best torturers even among Death Eaters, and knowing Lucius, this was planned meticulously, waiting for just the right moment, maybe in the making ever since Harry married Tom.

_Panicking now won't help. You can panic once you're rescued. Someone else would give up, but they weren't raised with Lord Voldemort attacking them almost every year at Hogwarts, you were. And also, even before that…_

Dudley's beatings were always worst when he was bored. Bellatrix was probably coming from the same place. 

Therefore Harry had a small discrepancy to work with: trying to be fun enough for her to not kill him too early, but not entertaining enough for her to become really pumped up, because that much torture he won't be able to handle.

And as for the escape, surely Tom and Severus were looking for him, otherwise Lucius could have been present as well, meaning he was with them, pretending he didn't have anything to do with Harry's abduction.

So all he had to do is send a message out there somehow, anyhow, that it was the older Malfoy, and Lucius would have to give up Harry's location.

The cell he was in didn't have any windows, and the way the air smelled told him he was probably in the dungeons of a building, yet it wasn't the Malfoy Manor's, he knew that place well.

Must be one of Malfoy's other properties then, probably not even in England, it would only be smarter that way.

"Would you like to know an interesting fact from wizarding history, little Potter?" Bella went on cursing him while talking. "Ancient magical mansions in Europe have dungeons keyed to their owners magic. It means they are depleting anyone thrown into their belly, except for their owners and their family. So while we are here, having a nice chat, your magic is slowly taken by the Mansion, draining you and adding extra security to the wards of the mansion, while Draco and I are safe. Isn't it marvelous?"

_So, this means we're still in Europe somewhere._

Also, she must have low-key reading Harry's mind, because he couldn't feel it, but surely it was no coincidence that just when he was thinking about escaping or getting at least a message out she mentioned that there was no way out.

Which was right.

There really wasn't any way out _if_ she knew about his every thought before he could act, but he didn't learn any Occlumency with Severus, afraid it would ruin their fragile relationship. On the hindsight, that wasn't smart, was it?

But, if the question came down to dying or staying alive, Harry had one idea to try before giving up just yet.

When the Dursleys were at their worst, Harry only survived by hiding his soft parts, his "essence" in the background, another… part, or self or almost other person taking over for him, until it was safe again.

Maybe he could have avoided going crazy with Severus in his mind even if he didn't take his body back exactly because it was a familiar feeling to be protected by someone else who was still in your mind, or maybe that recent experience just gave him the idea.

But if Bella was reading him, how about he just uses this other "persona", let's say, shoving it to the front of his mind, while hiding his thoughts behind it, making Bellatrix read someone, but still not reaching him, not really?

 _Well then, let the fun begin, Harry,_ he thought, yet it wasn't entirely him either, his swap working well while he now got a Cruciatus from Bella.

"You might be more messed up than I thought," Bella chuckled, now also entertained well by Harry's thoughts. "But itty Potter, rumor has it you're immortal. It means I'm going to test that, and if it's right, I can kill you over and over again!"

_Rigth, I haven't even considered that. Being Master of Death and a Horcrux in one._

Harry, somewhere behind just thought that was a definition of a crappy luck indeed, but his other part in the front of his mind just thought: _Be my guest and do that until Tom comes to pick me up, idiot._


	28. Failsafes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from the Motorleague. XOXO

Once, when Harry was left to heal some wounds back before Bella went on, he woke up and something was different.

It took time before he could overcome his hurting enough to think clearly and realize: it was his magic. 

At that point, so much has been taken away from him and some of it still was in the process of being snatched that the Mansion they were in that slowly the Mansion had more connection to him then to the Malfoys.

And he could feel Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Draco moving around in the house sometimes, almost as if seeing them, but it wasn't seeing them as images, it was more like an... intuition. Like a sense he didn't have before.

Should Lucius be on the property, he surely could have felt Harry's magic overflowing and taking over the whole house and it's walls, but as he wasn't Harry considered himself lucky.

It was his only news from the outside world when he was locked up in a cell of a dark dungeon.

And while he wasn't able to activate a Floo and just call Voldemort, him watching the 3 descendants of the Blacks in the house gave him somewhere to start.

Narcissa spent most of her time locked in her room, not having to do much with the tortures yet not even stopping it.

Harry remembered that during his own marriage contract negotiations Lucius mentioned Pureblood marriages often have a clause where the wife has to make an oath to never move against her husband and new family's best interest and he remembered thinking surely Narcissa was in a contract like this.

And although her family now included Draco as well, and that left some room for her to maneuver, she surely couldn't set Harry free when it was Lucius who abducted him.

Bella obviously was into the situation, maybe even being the one who talked Lucius into it.

But Draco was acting just as he was when he was tasked to kill Dumbledore. 

Upset, terrified and his magic all over the place. 

Harry knew this just by sensing him pace up and down in his room, not mentioning when he locked his door so that his Aunt cannot surprise him and spent huge chunks of time in one place, his back resting on the door.

Harry guessed he was crying. Over Harry Potter, and maybe fearing his future if Voldemort finds out it was his father taking Harry. It was a weird feeling, his arch enemy acting like this, but also, a chance.

Lucius' plan of taking Harry was almost perfect, no way of him communicating ever with his husbands again, but if Draco could be his voice…

Only, Draco never took part of the torture, always standing as far from Harry as he could when it happened, - yet another indicator that Harry was right and he wasn't comfortable with the situation - and was never left alone with him.

And even if he was, because Harry by some miracle managed to get them alone, he was the son of Lucius. 

Voldemort would surely punish the whole family if he knew, that much Harry knew, and that meant Draco knew as well. 

It wasn't just his idolized father he was protecting but also himself and his mother he loved more than he feared Lucius, if Harry had to guess.

Why would he give all that up to Harry? Of course, Harry could try to threaten him, but even if it could have been a way to handle a cowardly Slytherin, Harry knew it would never work, and he'd never do it, even if that wasn't true.

Asking the blond, begging him, however, was something Harry never really considered he'd have to ever do. And it also was time-consuming, but Draco rarely appeared, and even then, Bella was always there.

A Slytherin tactic: establish a pattern first, then act accordingly as second, while it is not obvious that you were changing something in the background while acting along as the third.

"Is it all that you have, Bella? Despite being a pureblood, aren't your spells _limited_ to a very few?" Harry just wondered, spitting out some blood, provoking her as always as far as he could now. "I have taught _Neville Longbottom_ more spells in our _5th year_ than you displayed so far…"

Surely, the witch attacked him with more fury this time, and although he could resist it, there came the second step: fake-passing out from the torture, pretending the bigger hit surprised his tolerance of pain more than it really did, leaving Bella disappointed she cannot torture him any longer until he regains consciousness, while still leaving a frustration in her with his previous comment.

Harry hoped it would compel her to move and get rid of her anger some other way, not thinking clearly, but probably not wishing to anger Narcissa by taking it out on Draco.

And it worked like a charm, even though Harry couldn't produce any magic.

"Watch him, until I return," Bella left after cursing Harry badly again as if just doing it to check he really wasn't aware of anything. When Harry could avoid even flinching, she just stormed out of the cell, leaving Harry with the younger Malfoy. 

Now, for part three.


	29. Death Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Unlike Pluto - I woke up with this song in my head today, so I shall use it.
> 
> Harry has a really bad turn in this one, but(!) for those who don't like that, I can spoiler away that by the end of the chapter, his "luck" - if you guys believe that luck is what you make for yourself, that is - will find him again, so don't you guys worry. XOXO

"Draco, listen to me," Harry said, not waiting much after Bella's departure, making the younger Malfoy jump.

"You!"

"We don't have much time, but I'm willing to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect your mother and making you my right-hand man if you just tell Sev I'm here," Harry quickly said, now leaving the blond to curse him in return.

"Don't call me by my name, Potter! And just so you know, I'm glad you finally get what you deserve and don't talk about me serving you as some kind of reward!"

"I think it would be," Harry stood his ground, trying to ignore the hurt now Draco was inflicting on him, and avoiding passing out for real. "Because you know neither the Dark side nor people from the Order are content with my marriage, and you are also a smart wizard."

"Don't patronize me and talk to me like you know _anything_ about me!" more torture and Draco wasn't quiet either, making Harry's time even more limited now.

"But you do want the wizarding race to survive, don't you, Draco? And you are also good at politics, maybe even lying if you have to… Or is that you support your Aunt as she sometimes goes against the basic rules of self-perseverance so much?"

"Yes," the younger Malfoy hissed, cursing him some more. "And I'll call her back right now, just to show you, if I have to…"

But as always, it was just Draco's talk that was big, not his actions.

"It was her that put your family into this situation in the first place, I think," Harry told him. "And you know just as I do she wasn't the same since she was freed from Azkaban, and she can turn on your family anytime as well."

Now Draco wasn't even talking to him, but Harry knew what he was thinking.

"And if you're thinking that's exactly the reason why you can't risk trying to help me, consider this. It does seem like your Aunt is right, and for now, I cannot be killed easily. Which means I'm probably going to be here for a while since it's unlikely she will just let me go. And if there is time, once Voldemort is going to find me, one way or another, if not in a year than in 10 or 20, but still in your lifetime. Wouldn't you want to work for me then, enjoying my protection, just as your mom?"

"Just shut the hell up!" Draco did curse him, knocking him out this time with magic for real. Harry noted that if the young Malfoy was about to tell everything to his Aunt then he'd just missed his last chance of escaping for a while.

Did he misjudge Draco's intentions that bad? Did Draco change that much during the war that Harry could no longer get to him as Dumbledore did at the end of their 6th year? 

It was a mistake he was sure he'd be punished dearly later on, given the situation, so the darkness that enveloped him was almost comforting.

But then, when he woke and was tortured continuously, Bella never mentioned Draco, and that gave him hope. He didn't know how long that hope would last him and had no way of knowing how much time passed, only guessing if it was day or night.

His connection to the Mansion also seemed... something disrupted it, and it was just over as if cut. He didn't know if it was Lucius Malfoy noticing his mistake, or Draco somehow realizing from their talk or something else.

Then, even more time passing, it seemed like his past of being ever happy and not just tortured over and over was such a distant, faint memory that part of him didn't even recognize as his own. 

Bella was taking the best parts of him away, killing him without killing his body: the good memories and the hope for the future, slowly but surely.

Then, one time, Narcissa just appeared, Harry not even sensing her presence until she was there, opening the cell's door and letting him out without a world.

Harry went up the stairs and it led him to Draco, who just eyed him irritated.

"You don't have any magic left to swear anything on. But if you can trust me and mother, we could do the same with you, I guess," he said, trying to act cool, but looking at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Harry's mind was too relieved to decipher why he'd have no magic now that the mansion wasn't siphoning it out of him.

"I'd like that." Although it almost felt like it was too late now, it wasn't Draco's fault for doing it when Bella was obviously away somewhere, waiting for a time that could work, right?

"Then, don't swear, just promise, but mean it," the younger Malfoy said, holding out a hand, not unlike the second time they met, and Draco was telling Harry he'd help him make "proper" friends. It seemed like memories of a different life at least, but Harry took the extended right now.

"I mean it."

"Good, because for now all you have working for you is your name and my sympathies for you, Potter," Draco said, grabbing him. "Ready yourself!"

And, he Apparated both of them away before Harry could ask why on Earth would Malfoy ever feel sympathy for Harry or what he should ready for. He wasn't.


	30. Black Smoke Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Greta Van Fleet. Thank you guys for every kind word and kudo, you're the best! XOXO

Harry thought everything will be the same if he got rescued, a relief, but he didn't consider a lot of things.

He hadn't considered how when Draco took him back that Lucius would try to attack his own son to stop him from delivering Harry back to Severus and Tom.

He hadn't considered how his magic was always there for him, even without a wand, how he was a natural talent in defense, especially in shields.

So when he jumped in front of Draco, who hesitated if only a second to raise his wand against his father to protect the younger Malfoy, he hadn't considered the blow he got in return.

It was only because of Bella's continuous tortures by then, really, that he could at all remain conscious after a hit like that, while Draco did engage in a duel, but he had the underhand in many ways.

So Harry quickly ran ahead to find his husbands, of course, and he didn't expect them… he didn't expect them in one room (which used to be Severus and Harry's), nor did he the way how Severus was grabbing into Tom, pulling him close, even in his sleep, nor the Dark Lord to hold him so protectively and almost gently, in return, in his arms.

"Tom, I need…" he tried to ask for help, collapsing before he could get that exact word out, or reach them.

Luckily, the noise of the duel intruding from the corridor, things breaking and shattering by curses woke Tom anyway, who went for his wand, and when he saw Harry, he jumped up to help him, and that sudden movement woke Severus as well.

"Draco helped… but Lucius… he was in it with Bella all along," Harry managed to mutter, and ignore how Tom had to charm clothes in himself first, before going to the corridor, to sort things out.

And how Severus, who always wore a hundred layers, only had one on now, kneel down right beside him, healing Harry before his eyes even started to really measure up the damage Harry's body sustained. Not that all of the scars were new.

And then, he didn't expect Snape of all people just to be there, cure him, and start crying in the middle of it, his tears ending up on Harry. He also looked like he lost weight, and black circles were under his eyes…

"I'm so sorry, Harry, in the end, I could never really protect you, could I?" he just said, not even insulting him or calling him Potter just for the sake of it.

It was almost more heartbreaking to see him like this than any other torture Bella had come up with. He must have been so worried…

"I'm here, am I not?"

"We thought you were dead," Severus' words barely a whisper, but way too clear for Harry to misunderstand still.

"I'm _not."_

"We… Lucius was one of the people in charge of leading our investigation," the Potion Master shook his head. "I never even considered it… and then, Tom sensed you dying, at least his Horcrux in you…"

"Bella has killed me a couple of times, but it didn't take," Harry just reached up for the Potion Master's face, now healing under the wizard's spells, feeling warm and better already than he had since he had been taken.

He couldn't even begin to guess how long that was.

"And…"

"My magic is gone, isn't it?" Harry guessed. "I cannot be killed, so passively I still must possess something, but I just failed at a simple shield out there, nothing responding in me… at all."

It was like when it was so cold you couldn't even smell anything. Harry tried to sense his own power, but it was nowhere, not just depleted, not just without a wand unchanneled, not just growing and capricious then as a kid - it was gone. As if never existed.

"It is… remember our marriage contract? You… didn't reside with us for 2 months, which is a clause, and if you break it, you'll-"

End up a Squib. Clear. And maybe the shared residence clause was Lucius' idea at first, presenting to Tom as if he was helping him, yet he wasn't. He was planning on killing Harry, and if not that, then taking away the most important thing inside him.

"Help me get up," Harry ordered Severus, trying to scramble onto his feet.

"You can't-"

"I don't want Tom to kill Lucius because of retaliation. Especially not in front of his own son, so you either help me or-"

Snape spelled a Feather-Light Charm on him, then lifting him up. Harry's was still hurting, but there was time for that later…

By the time they got to the corridor, Tom was standing over Lucius, by the looks of it Crucioing him, wandless, via the Mark, and Draco was too scared and probably overwhelmed to do or say anything, standing further off - not unlike when he couldn't watch Harry's tortures.

"Tom, stop. I'm… _going to be_ okay," Harry said, now gathering almost all the physical - Muggle - power he had to stand on his feet from Severus' arms, just to show Voldemort he was fine, he could still do things like… stand.

"Two months you were gone! Two months! And now you're back, but we thought you were dead, Severus… he didn't take that well, as you can imagine, and even when you're back, you're magic is.. You're just an empty shell, littered with scars, barely alive!" Tom yelled, his words probably empowering his anger that he channeled to the Crucio because Lucius screamed out now in pain.

"It's fine, we'll deal with it, but stop this, Tom," Harry said, slowly walking closer. "The last thing I want to see now is torture…"

Even if it was one of the people responsible for his own.

"Severus will take you back to our room-"

"Sev finally seems to trust you. Do you want to ruin that by reverting to your old, cruel self?" Harry went on, shaking the Potion Master's squared fingers of his shoulders, trying to stop Voldemort desperately.

"I fully encourage my husband to continue," Snape said, reaching once again for Harry. "He won't ever feel the same pain we did, but at least we can-"

"I could take away the person from him he treasures the best," Tom said, his torture stopping, but his voice even colder. "He's present anyway…"

And, by then, Lucius' torture was stopped, but suddenly, Draco was on the floor, holding his stomach, but still, blood spilling from his mouth...

Harry knew he couldn't use spells any longer, so he did the only thing he could to gain the Dark Lord's attention and clear his mind somewhat of that endless and senseles rage… he slapped Tom. So hard, that it even hurt his fingers, strangely resonating still after, because of the force Harry was giving it.

He didn't know what happened while he was gone, he didn't except to return to this present, and he certainly didn't know what will happen to him now, but he had the first step in mind. Saving Draco, like he'd promised. The rest should just follow after that, good or bad or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I can confirm now that Harry did lose his magic, but it's only temporary, I promise. I think it's an interesting possibility to work with, but I don't want to leave him like that for too long either... Hope you all can trust me? XOXO


	31. The Way You Used to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep, so wrote new chapter using all that free time.
> 
> Title song from Queens of the Stone Age. XOXO

Harry sometimes felt as if his rescue was just a dream, and his body was still back in that Dungeon, chained down and tortured, maybe never free, incapable of death to leave with an easy way out.

Sometimes he just felt he wasn't part of his body anymore, things happening to him as if happening to someone else.

And when he fell asleep between Tom and Severus that night when he first got back, first it seemed warm and he felt protected, but when he woke from terrible nightmares only a couple of hours later, he also felt trapped, instead of them being close providing any relief.

He might have screamed, too, because Draco - who got a bedroom next door, Harry insisting about that, - now appeared in the door, his wand drawn.

When Severus and Tom woke, their wards now manipulated a hundred times stronger as far as Harry could guess, given that he couldn't feel them, all they sensed how the young Malfoy was standing there, his wand "threatening" them in the middle of the night.

So, they both drawn theirs, and maybe that was just because of precaution, but Harry had to make sure nothing will happen - he promised Draco protection, yet Tom already cursed him badly once when all he did was just return Harry.

"Enough, I just had a bad dream, and Draco must have heard!" he told his husbands, standing physically in front of Draco.

"You were screaming, and I am your head of security now," Draco told him, his voice lowered so that only Harry could hear it.

It would have earned him a release from the situation easily of he spoke out loud, yet he didn't. He wanted Harry to decide if he told the other two about the screams.

"I cannot… I have to sleep in another bed. For now, that is," Harry found himself trying to tell them what he barely could ask, but obviously needed. He hated how Sev would probably feel it was their fault, when in fact, he just needed to stay alone a bit.

To reconstruct himself, to heal, or just to think clearly.

And with the glance Tom awarded him, he wasn't happy about it either.

"And how am I supposed to protect you alone?" but, in the end, it came to Draco to act as is he was against Harry's suggestion, not even his husband's.

"We have more wards then ever. And I doubt anyone would risk taking me so close to my recent abduction, if they have any sense at all, they'd wait until we aren't so at edge anymore," Harry said, not underestimating the danger, but rather just waiting for the people around him to relax and take a breath sometimes, which still hasn't happened since he was back.

"You… don't want us anymore?" it was Tom asking that, but surely because he just wanted to ask what Severus was thinking and not saying, and looking at the ex-Potion Master, Harry saw he was right in the eyes of Sev.

"It's… it's just… I need some time."

Harry never needed anyone's help, for better or worse, always relying on his strength and that alone, so when hurt, he had to retreat. It was almost as if engraved in his habits to do so.

But now he didn't have his magic, which was scary… but also, he didn't want to rely on Tom and Sev because… even if that would be easy, he'd become soft, and overwhelm them, or maybe even worse-

"You don't have to do this alone," Severus, as if he read his mind, said. "And you don't have to pretend to be strong and that everything is fine if it's not."

It was the words he probably needed to hear. It gave him such a power, hearing those two sentences as if he was liberated from a prison now that wasn't at all physical like the one Bella was holding him in.

And this prison predated long before the time he was taken.

It meant he could walk up to Severus, and kiss him lovingly - on the cheek, only - but it also meant he had to hurry the fuck up.

These two wizards were waiting for him on the other side of things he had to deal with, and now Severus and Tom seemed to be closer than ever, only Harry keeping them from finally living carefree.

He knew he still had to find a bed and "sleep" there for now, but also that he'd do anything to…

He needed his magic back. 

He didn't know how, but if it's like a muscle, he's going to exercise it. If he'd have to dig through a hundred libraries, he'd do research until he'd find a way to reverse a contract gone bad. Or, if magic was something he'd need to awaken in himself, like someone getting high, he'd do the whole spiritual journey stuff too, no matter.

His only hope was thought that he'd be ready to spend time with the people important to him once his magic was returned to "normal", not having doubts about getting magic back (he was Harry fucking Potter, after all), but fearing that what he would do if returning to himself, on the other hand, might just be impossible.


	32. Fire, Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know I did change the Ancient Runes books title's that they use at Hogwarts, but I this is how I imagined the scene, so maybe there was also a "basics" book of Runes Harry could have mistaken for the first book for the subject.
> 
> Title song from Heaven's Basement. XOXO

"Slow down, I cannot protect you out on the open!" of all people, Draco Malfoy was now running - no, Malfoys don't run, but probably just speedily glide - after Harry, who just needed a breather, and thought could do that next to the Great Lake, but apparently, he chose the wrong location for that as well.

"Don't you pretend to care!" he lashed out on Malfoy, even if he had nothing to do with the temper that was rising in Harry. "At least you'd have an excuse why you failed to protect me, and could just finally quit following me everywhere, even to the loo!"

"If it isn't Potter the Great, in his natural habitat. Acting out the savior who cannot possibly be understood by anyone martyr act, part one. Although I must admit, it was more fitting when your anger was accompanied by magic, Potter, twirling around you to shove your hair away from your scar, adding more to the underlying dramatics."

Harry was so angry he could have used Unforgivables on someone for real, probably, had he have any magic in his body then. 

And even if it was Severus trying to calm him down, he would have just got angrier before he could have calmed down.

But it wasn't the Potion Master with him, but his worst enemy, who seemed to use his usual banter against him - except now that it was only Harry listening to it, it became something else.

It made him pause. And while his mind was busy registering how he could be viewed as privileged, his anger dissipated.

"How are you?" now that he managed to calm down about it, he realized Draco was just cursed by Voldemort badly just a couple of days ago, not to mention his Aunt and father in prison now, their Pureblood names taken away from them.

"Swell, now that you mention it," the blond noted, but also put the sarcastic voice away to say. "But remember your Voldemort mentioning I'm not even as good in DADA as you were, and therefore you could be taken easily if you keep me as a bodyguard?"

Harry did, and Draco didn't wait for an exact answer.

"So, I'd prefer to watch you somewhere in the castle where at least someone can't just fly in from any possible direction since I officially suck at dueling."

"I wouldn't say that," Harry noted, remembering their duels of the past, but he was heading back to the castle.

Yes, it was much better outside for him, feeling better if he wasn't enclosed in 4 walls, that nowadays seemed to swallow him rather then just being there, but the last thing he wanted was getting another bodyguard that wasn't Draco.

Tom probably getting someone from Kingsley who served hundreds of years as an Auror and wouldn't even let Harry leave his room and eat every meal before he'd let Harry even taste them, overly careful and annoying.

At least Draco didn't whine if it wasn't outside where he was going and was almost good as a second shadow, not talking to him. So, Library it was.

"You know, unless they jump through the windows, there is only one entrance to here, and coincidentally, it's visible from our table. Why don't you sit down and relax a bit?" Harry tried to communicate with Malfoy, after reading for what surely been hours and hours, but without a Muggle wristwatch or a Tempus spell, he couldn't even tell how much time passed.

"I'm wondering," the young Malfoy just sat down, and now he was also talking, which Harry didn't ask him to, but considering how creepily quiet he was usually, Harry didn't actually mind.

"Are you."

"Yes, I am. Why would you have a nasty shouting match when Severus tried to tell you how you should learn Runes, and then do it anyway? Besides, this is a sixth year book, why don't you start with the third year one?"

"I wasn't aware there is a book before the "Basics" of Runes, I'm sorry, your highness," Harry just laughed, because he could have really used that information… a good two-three hours ago, when he started reading it.

But Draco was right. He had his worst fight yet with Severus and for what? When the Potion Master was right?

"For what it's worth, you did entertain me greatly, trying to grasp the Runes without any beforehand knowledge whatsoever," Draco went on, now taking the book from him, flipping a couple of pages over. "But otherwise, I'd say you just wasted hours of your life you'll never get back."

Harry felt his brows furrow. Yes, it felt like a waste of time, but Sev told him to…

"I mean… I might just as well accept that he was right telling me to start with them," Harry decided to this once be honest with the young Malfoy, too far gone to care it was him. "It's a branch of magic Squibs can do, using Runes for transport, wards, shields, and even some offensive magic if it's craved beforehand you use it…"

"It would take 20 years to become proficient in all the branches you just named," Draco announced, making Harry even more hopeless than before. "And… I know my godfather. He's the type who wants you to learn Squib magic because he thinks of the worst first, and also don't want you to be disappointed if you don't ever get your magic back. Runes you can do for sure, no matter what, but…"

"But? For me, it would take 40, not even 20 years because I'm the prince of Gryffindor who never had to work for his magic?" Harry tried to guess what Draco was saying in advance, but that just actually made the other wizard chuckle.

"No, I was going to say that although I can understand why my godfather fended his opinion of your future so strongly, he also failed to consider that you are a Potter."

"Here we go, I'm sure insults are coming with this explanation now, right, Malfoy?"

"And you can also see into the future, maybe Divination wasn't a total waste of time then," Draco smiled an almost amused smile, carrying on. "Snape was right, and for someone who lost their magic, Runes are a good tool. But that's for everyone else. Harry Potter doesn't work like normal people, and therefore-"

"Could you get to the point?" Harry smiled at the other wizard, to hide his irritation: it was still cuttingly close to Petunia shrieking "freak" into his ear.

"Well, I do believe magic also depends on your personality, like wands, and the types of magic you are good at."

"We all knew that since we got our wands at Ollivanders," Harry inserted because so far, he didn't get the point.

"So, I do not believe you'd be patient enough to learn Runes when you weren't really the academic type, like ever," Malfoy now was jumping on his nerves, and didn't even try to hide the smile that accompanied the act. "You're more like the doer type, the practical side of magic, like DADA-"

"Well, thank you for that advice, and if you'll excuse me, I'll take my book back," Harry took back the Runes book since… Yes, once his magic was like that. But the problem was - now he didn't have any!

"Or, I could train you to get your power back," the blond wizard offered, shrugging. "I can curse you until you can produce a shield again."

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting to curse me to pieces anyway," Harry found himself saying.

"Of course, it has nothing and everything to do with that!"

"Hilarious."

"I'm not even joking. Or don't you remember Longbottom's stories about what his relatives did to him when they wanted him to prove he was magical?"

Harry was surprised Malfoy knew about that, and cared to remember Neville's stories from their first year, even if he managed to overhear it from Neville or maybe even from someone else.

"They almost killed him multiple times. Dropping him from heights and almost drowning him and-"

"It's the survival instinct kicking in. And luckily, I cannot go too far and accidentally off you, even if it doesn't work, since you're immortal," Malfoy announced, now sitting lazily back in his chair.

Harry regretted it already, but it was almost perfect. Draco had to be with him anyway 24/7 without anything better to do, and if anyone, he hated Harry enough to keep cursing him even when Harry seemed hurt or tired.

"On one condition," Harry said carefully. "We won't tell Severus or Tom anything about it, and you also need to teach me some Runes that are easy to use."

"As a cover, or you actually don't believe you ever get your magic back?" however, Draco asked, not even jumping straigth on the opportunity to torture Harry because he asked for it. "Because if you're going in thinking it's impossible, it will be. It's _your_ magic, after all."

"I thought it was you cursing me, not you provoking me to curse you instead," Harry just mentioned, irritated how the blond was right.

"If you can, go ahead, and hurt me, Potter," Draco, on the other hand, seemed more alive in the last couple of minutes than since days.

"Didn't know you were into that," Harry just muttered, because that was all he could do about it - now.

"Verbal insults only, Potter? Must be so sad, since you lack practice of using your words, given that it requires a brain…"

"At least I didn't wear "Malfoy stinks" badges, Ferret."

"That's why you fail to see the appeal, obviously," the young Malfoy added, and with that, they had an almost 10 minutes of not awkwardness between them, just before they relocated to the Room of Requirement and Malfoy started cursing Harry - as a favor to him, this time.

After that, they were both too exhausted and worn down to even speak on the way back.


	33. Point Of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hols everyone, hope you're all well and having a good time with family and/or friends! As always, thank you for all your support! XOXO
> 
> Title song from Starset.

_Your godson is fucking Harry._ Your _Harry._ Severus' mind supplied when he was in his lab the whole day, and the Boy-Who-Lived appeared with Draco, both of them covered in sweat, looking exhausted, but secretly smiling at each other when they thought nobody could see them.

Severus turned his back to them, going back to his potions, not even eating dinner with them as usual, his stomach turning. Besides, what was the point?

He lost Harry the day he was taken. The wizard who got back was - apparently - more interested in the very son of the wizard who took him and was so different, like a stranger.

If Tom knew that Severus just thought of him as a "not so bad of a consolation prize" over losing Harry, he'd be surely offended, but it's not like he'll ever know.

Severus existed before Harry Potter forced himself into his life and his bed, not unlike his mind. 

Severus was thrown away by many before, it's not like he wasn't used to it, and thinking Harry will surely get bored of him one day right from the beginning. He'll deal with this as well, surely.

But Potter was special. In so many ways Draco Malfoy will never appreciate or know, that little shit he always secretly wanted to hate, but at the same time, couldn't, because he knew too well it wasn't Draco's fault, knowing Lucius well.

And it's not like he didn't see the appeal: he himself had Lucius once or twice before the elder Malfoy was married, and the signature Malfoy looks were something different, right?

And Draco was Harry's age, more of a person Severus never could be, and also rich, now that his father was cursed out of his own family, having all the Malfoy properties to himself.

And Draco, on the other hand, got Harry to protect him, while probably taking pleasure of Harry just as Severus knew Harry let people to, a good opportunity for Slytherins, especially a Malfoy, who - not unlike his father and mother - wasn't ashamed to use sex as a tool to get other things in return.

He was so preoccupied he didn't even pay attention to the potions he was brewing, autopilot taking over, and also, his awareness drifting - must have been - because when Tom stepped behind him and kissed into his neck, he almost jumped.

Tom was never back before 11 or 12, working two jobs: DADA teacher from the morning and dealing with the Ministry and Kingsley in the evening, so it must have been late, but Severus didn't even realize time passing.

Not since he saw Harry with Draco coming back to dinner.

"Severus, is everything all right with you?" Tom said, reading him still easily, but he wasn't genuinely upset about that anymore, at least.

Tom was there when he needed someone the most, supporting Severus even when they thought Harry died. Whether it was an act or not, it mattered to Severus. It changed things.

"What is the time?" he just asked from Tom instead, trying to compose himself enough not to show what went on in his head.

"Half past midnight," Voldemort said, and he leaning the station Sev was working on. "But I missed dinner again, so maybe you could eat with me?"

"Are you really hungry, or is this way of trying to take care of me, my Lord?" Severus turned to face him, giving his only - remaining - husband a kiss, since Harry "broke" their marriage contract, and wasn't magically connected to them that way either.

"I must admit, Kingsley did give me some pastries, so for now, I don't especially find myself hungry, but you seemed like you worked the whole day without a bite…"

"If you want to help me, I do not wish to eat, but rather do something else," the Potion Master found himself asking for sex like a common whore like he never thought he would, especially not Tom, but what did it matter?

They were having sex almost every day since Harry left anyway, him admitting to Tom that he wanted it was nothing.

The Dark Lord, bless his soul, did kiss him, and wasn't about to complain when Severus begun undressing them both with magic right there in his lab, quite the opposite: Sev ended up having his best (actually, only) desk-sex on his lab table with Tom, only being slightly ashamed after, when Voldemort kissed into his neck after, whispering.

"You need to give him time, Severus. He'll come back to us when he can…"

Funny, how Tom was right what bothered him and even went to lengths to comfort him, although still wrong.

"I'd say he had moved on pretty well, since he's up to sleeping with Draco, when he won't even sleep-sleep with us…"

"Are you sure?" Tom's expression fell, then he sighed. "I knew I should have killed him, after all-"

"Like killing the one he bonded with during his capture would have made him wanting to be with us more," Severus just snorted.

"Well, it's a start," Tom said, making Sev give him a stern look before he got any ideas.

"It's really _not_."


	34. Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting sooo long, I didn't plan on that. But I guess shorter chapters mean more chapters in total.
> 
> Title song from Alle Farben. XOXO

"Then it's not," Voldemort just gave up too easily, as if he didn't really want to hurt Draco anyway. "But we have to act twice as irresistible around young Potter, getting him back."

"Maybe it doesn't matter," Severus said, dressing himself up with a sigh now, feeling too old for his jealousy to be justified at all, especially to make up cunning ways to get Harry back.

"Like hell, he is our husband. Maybe he's just ashamed he doesn't have any magic anymore, and needs a little push-"

"You wouldn't think less of him if he remains a Squib forever?" Sev asked because while Harry was gone and they knew he lost his magic, Severus researched every book even remotely connected to magical contracts going wrong, and he didn't find anything.

Some which in the 16th century managed to master Runes up to a point she didn't have to leave magical society in the end after a contract breach, but she was relatively lucky, and when Sev tried to tell Harry he should learn Runes, the young wizard only yelled at him in return.

"He won't," Voldemort dismissed the issue same as Harry did, which led them to that terrible fight in the first place. "How about you?"

"My father was a Muggle-"

"Whom you hated, and would have killed if he wouldn't have died because of natural causes first."

"I'm not a Pureblood supremacist, _unlike_ you were or maybe still are, _my Lord_ ," Severus suddenly felt angry. Why would he ever treat Harry different?

"No, but you secretly admire powerful people. You are drawn to them."

"I'm-"

"Severus, I love you. But I also know you well," Tom kissed him and didn't wait for an actual answer, turning already for the door, avoiding confrontation, yet still stating his opinion loud and clear for the Potion Master to hear first. "I'll better wash up, meet you in bed?"

Severus replayed the scene in his mind when he was trying to help Harry with all his power, telling him to learn Runes, because it was the only thing he saw as a future for the boy.

Could that have been taken as someone who wouldn't accept Harry without any magic, and was Harry so angry with him because of that?

Could what Tom said be right? He rarely was wrong about people's motivations, after all, using that dearly.

Was Severus attracted to power? Did he really like Harry any less now, maybe letting him slip away because he wasn't the Boy Who Lived anymore?

Thinking about it, he liked to be with Tom surely, because Voldemort was a powerful wizard, with whom he could let go of himself, and rely on Tom, so that was connected to Voldemort having ample power, but with Harry, he was different, wasn't he?

He wasn't like that with Harry, was he?

Being someone who had power made him feel calm, but he would never judge someone who didn't have any just because of the fact, would he?

An uncomfortable feeling sinks into his stomach now, remembering how he treated Neville Longbottom for 7 years.

Why would he hate powerless people? Was Tom right, and because of his father, or… did he feel powerless himself and hated to be reminded of that?

He was the youngest Potion Master ever, an inventor, an accomplished dueler, how would he feel powerless just by being reminded by someone else who didn't have power?

But, all his childhood, he felt powerless against his father. Then as a teenager, he felt powerless against Potter and his gang. And as an adult, he felt powerless because of his looks, or the lack or thereof, no matter how accomplished he became.

And he would have hated to become like his father in any way, him being a powerless Muggle was just one of that list. And hated love, because it made him vulnerable.

He didn't join Tom under the shower, rather, he went to Harry's room, sitting on the side of his bed, tucking him in, deep in thought.

He did notice Draco who came to check who was disturbing Harry in the middle of the night, but put his wand away and probably went back to sleep when he saw Severus, and in the meanwhile, Harry himself woke as well.

"Sev?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're sleeping well," he lied, not really wanting to keep Harry awake, whatever they had to talk about could wait, after all.

"I… I haven't slept more than an hour since I got back, to be honest, but shouldn't _you_ be asleep?" Harry just smiled at him, and it was too much.

Tom had warned Severus to be patient and let Harry come to them first because they couldn't be sure what really happened to Harry while he was taken and how that affected him, but now, he couldn't stop himself from just bending down to capture Harry's mouth to a kiss.

And Harry did reach out for him, kissing back and pulling him closer, but when Severus almost forgot everything, half on top of the young wizard, Harry pushed him away, breaking the spell.

Of course, he did have Draco now, and even if he didn't he wouldn't want Severus around half past two in the morning, you idiot…

"I'm sorry, Severus, I… I'd really like to. But also, I… I'm dealing with some stuff now. I can't-"

Power or not, Draco being a fling or not, Harry needed him to stay away from now. That much was clear, if he wanted what's best for him.

"Now, it's… I didn't think it through, I'm sorry," he did kiss Harry, but only on the cheek this time, his hand going to adjust Harry's unruly hair on it's own.

"And I would love to spend more time with you and Tom, it's just we are all so busy, and I'm still trying to convince myself you two are really with me and I'm not still in that dungeon cell…"

Severus never guessed Harry would think he never really escaped, when it was so obvious now it's almost hurt.

He couldn't have the boy now, and couldn't have him sleeping next to himself, but he could still try to help him instead of just ignoring him like he did most of the time since Harry came back, not to mention him losing his patience when the boy said he didn't want to learn Runes, when Severus was convinced it was the only help he could get for the young wizard.

"You're… safe now. I promise," he said, squeezing Harry's hand, but when he looked at the other wizard again, Harry was now fast asleep.


	35. Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song for Linkin Park.

Severus coming to him was the strongest inspiration Harry got in while to really try and when he failed, even try harder.

Two months later he was using the time he was supposed to be using for sleep to read all the wizarding textbooks he never did while he was a student in Hogwarts, and spending his days to try to fight off Draco with practice, but without any success to speak of.

Harry knew from the start that he might get his magic back after a year or two or twenty, and he knew perfectly well it should take time, but was so exhausted even after a month, he seriously started second guessing why it ever should happen in the first place.

It almost served him right: he couldn't be happy when he had his magic, when he could attend to Hogwarts or really appreciate when he married two wizards like Severus and Tom, so now fate has taken all of that away - or rather taken everything back.

Even Ron and Hermione didn't know how to act around him now, and since both started their last year at Hogwarts now, they were busy too.

One night, though, when Harry finished his usual read and tried to get sleep before sunrise, an hour or so, he was thinking about death, and how destroying the Hallows could maybe kill him now - he died so many times to count, he was only alive because of them, surely, so if they were gone, then maybe he could be too.

That would free Sev, Hermione, Ron from the guilt, and Harry could just cease to exist, finally.

He was thinking about it as a last resort, and not really sure he could destroy the Hallows when he didn't even have magic and they were highly magical pieces, almost falling asleep when a breeze swept through the room.

Harry opened his eyes and it was gone, or maybe he imagined it from the first place?

It could have been an opened window, except the fact that they were in the dungeons, and there were no windows, and even if Harry's door was to be opened Draco would surely be there in a minute to investigate if he was safe.

Harry kind of knew it was him, his magic, and went to sleep feeling hope, determined once again.

But when he woke, there was no proof it happened. He couldn't move anything with magic, not even the air, not even a tiny bit.

He could have dreamed the whole damn thing, after all.

It was also a mistake to tell Draco about it. The young Malfoy was already pushing him and hearing that Harry thought he managed to do something with magic only made it worse.

Harry wanted to slow down, wanted to sleep more and wanted to rest a bit after a really tiring day, but he also couldn't.

It would mean he didn't have a full schedule 24/7, and he would have time to think. About his situation, about the future, his life, and about the people who took important parts of him away, him being unable to get back most of that, no matter what.

Slowing down would mean he wouldn’t be able to stand up ever again. He was falling and falling fast, still not finding the bottom where his life predictably was heading, but if he wasn't thinking about it, keeping busy, he might just forget it was happening, right?

Except he was in so much pain it was freezing him and keeping him in place, afraid to really move, watching the time passing away above his head, the clock ticking away with a frightening speed, yet with a slowness he wished he could just blink away with a bat of his eye.

Then, after two months, and Harry's fantasy that he managed to move the air with magic - which would have been the lowest type of elemental magic, but magic still - and Draco being quite draconian with him bought him to a breaking point.

"Stop it! I cannot take this anymore! I just-"

"You're having a tantrum, are you now, Potter? Do you need a hug, or should I tear up for you, you poor thing, the only person having problems in their lives?" Draco instead of letting him take a break or just stop, was now both cursing and verbally pushing him.

"STOP-"

"You asked me to do this, or you're already giving up?" Draco didn't get it.

The difference between Harry just trying to ask him not to curse him because he didn't wish for the pain, and the Harry asking him to stop because he had more than enough.

And how should he know the difference? Harry himself asked Draco to do this. And it's not like they were friends so that Draco knew…

"I need a break! It's clearly not working!"

"It must feel swell to have a time for a break when both your husbands are working ever more hard to get you back!" Draco just noted, coming closer, a sneer on his expression.

"Don't you dare-"

"Do what? Speak the truth? Because if you don't like it, you can just send me to Azkaban as you did with my family?"

"I really didn't-"

"And what about people who are only keeping strong because of you?" Draco now stood so close the curses he threw at Harry were almost hitting him as well. "Are you just abandoning them? It's one thing to give up on yourself, but it's another to leave people behind…"

Harry felt the excruciating pain, but it was nothing compared to his chest tightening hearing the words.

He didn't ask to be Harry Potter, to have people relying on him when he couldn't even take care of himself. But Draco was relying on him, wasn't he? Was he talking about himself, or his mother, or others who needed the famous Boy-Who-Lived for something?

He was angry now, but didn't have any magic to retaliate to Malfoy's words, and that made some sense.

His magic was there when he got angry with the Dursleys, he was strong and could bear them with the help of it, but he also changed since then.

He was no longer fueled by hatred or anger, and his magic didn't come back to him with that either.

Why wasn't old ways working? Because since then, he got to have friends, family, and husbands who loved him and cared about him. 

People who really wasn't indebted to help him (like he wasn't indebted to help those who needed him), but still stood their ground and took care of him, giving him a life away from the Dursleys, the memories of the strength that only came from resentment.

He surpassed that a long time ago, even though he didn't have a chance to notice it before.

He was still helpless and weak, but not as sick that he needed the pain to remember how to live, and anger to walk ahead.

Or maybe it was just an illusion because he was 18 now, and too old to fight and change any further, sacrificing his own flesh and blood (or at least it felt like so) just to live another day?

"You really hate torturing people, don't you, Draco?" he asked quietly the blond. It was no longer needed for him to yell at the blond, because the thoughts he had almost felt like an epiphany, and that led him to a quiet truth, or so it felt. "You just do it because you think this is the only way to help me."

Harry stood while Draco now froze, not cursing him again, but standing made Harry's nose bleed nevertheless, he was so under so much strain.

"If you think you can derail me-"

"I'm putting an end to this. I was wrong to ask you to do this," Harry just said, pinching his nose together, smiling a rather painful smile at Malfoy. "Your magic isn't suited for this, nor does this help me. I think I… no longer believe I deserve punishment just because I'm different. Or believe I'm lesser than others because I don't have parents, I was never loved as a child, have magic and am gay."

He listed the things on his fingers, making the blond wizard just stare at him.

"And nor do you deserve to force yourself into being cruel, Draco, your relatives' mess isn't yours…"

He fainted when hearing this Draco only cursed him further, probably thinking Harry was either provoking him or pitying him, and neither was good.


	36. False Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Noah Kahan.

Of all the times Draco cursed him, he never once ended up in the Hospital Wing, but their last fight probably hurt Draco the best, and if he wasn't holding back, he became quite a strong wizard as of late…

A wizard who was capable of sending an immortal other to the hospital plenty.

Luckily, Severus was away in a Potions related conference, and Tom was working all his free time, so Draco wasn't punished by them, sitting on Harry's bedside when he woke.

"I'm sorry. I… hearing the truth so clearly spelled out… it hurt me more than if you cursed me back, I think, and I lost it," he told Harry as soon as Harry opened his eyes.

"It's fine," Harry just muttered, although his every nerve ending seemed to be on fire, making even breathing difficult. "At least I can sleep sound at night, knowing you've gotten quite strong lately, and if anyone wants to take me again, you can deal with them…"

"But you still don't have your magic back, and now are saying our plan to get it back won't work either," Draco ignored the compliment as if it was uncomfortable for him, and maybe it was. "So?"

"So what?" Harry laughed. "I can still live without it. Plenty of Muggles and Squibs do."

To that, Malfoy only gave him a stare so wide-eyed, Harry almost felt like laughing seeing it.

"I mean… We have surely got more close now than we ever did when I could just curse you back plenty without even thinking why you do what you do, didn't we? And-"

"We aren't friends, Potter," Draco just warned him on a curt voice. "And I'm most certainly not gay…"

"I already have two husbands, I don't believe I could handle more anyway," Harry just said, making the blond just arch an eyebrow at him - with the classic Malfoy signature look on his face. "What?"

"You had them, and… they are - Severus is the Potions talent of the century, Tom has the magical power of the same-"

"They are strong, aren't they? Which makes me think it's easier for me to love them then for them to love me," Harry just quickly said. "Because surely, I don't know how would I act around them if they lost their power, it characteristically belonging to them so much. But they still care for me even though it happened to me."

"And you know that because-"

"Severus came to me to promise me everything is going to be alright, even after we had our probably nastiest fight."

"And Tom?"

"Well, aside from the fact he needs my name and me as a figurehead alongside him, I'd say… he likes the way I moan when he enters me very much and also-"

"Oh _no!_ " Draco just turned now, a very funny frown on his face. "For the love of Merlin, stop! And don't ever give me mental images like this, it's too much to bear!"

"What, I'm flexible and quite eager since I'm young and Tom is-"

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll spell you to," Draco now raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm not even kidding."

But he was smiling a tiny bit in the corner of his mouth.

And Harry did that, even without any magic.

Not that he knew before he cared whether Malfoy was okay or not, but he was glad the blond didn't seem to be upset he cursed Harry to the hospital upon request, so that was good for now.


	37. Get Loud For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from song of Gizzie.

It felt ceremonious slutty to send Draco away, and for Harry to wait for Tom without any clothing on the top of the bed the Dark Lord shared with Severus, but Sev wasn't coming home yet for a couple of days, and Harry wanted to surprise Tom first.

He didn't know how it will turn out, given that Lord Voldemort wasn't especially a Muggle and/or Squib fan, which Harry now was, but he was still young and as he mentioned Draco, quite eager and flexible, and Tom seemed to appreciate that before.

True, he did wrap himself in a bedcover after a bit of waiting, and he had a book (Charms) with him to read until Tom returned from the Ministry, but he didn't expect to…

It was embarrassing really, yet not surprising: he fell asleep. First, he was barely out of the Hospital, and more so because he threatened Pomfrey to let him out, than because he was really healed. 

Second, he could smell Severus all over the covers and pillows, probably and accidentally taking up his side of the bed. And he felt relaxing his muscles and releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, but to actually fell asleep was another thing.

And to wake up in the middle of the night, the Dark Lord holding him… well, talk about unexpected. And awkward, given that it was supposed to be a welcomed surprise, not Tom taking care of him, in the end.

"Sleep back, you feel like you can use it," Tom muttered, kissing his neck only, and only pulling the covers more up on Harry, instead of pulling it down.

"I came to surprise you, actually, my Lord," Harry whispered it into Tom's ear, hoping to sound tempting, but instead he got Lord Voldemort to… laugh at Harry's attempt to be sexy so bad Harry could feel the vibrations of his chest, given that he was hugging Harry protectively in his sleep before.

"It's a good surprise, I'm glad you're feeling better, but I have to get up at 5, Harry, and preferred to just sleep now."

And Harry's eyelids felt heavy, just as his little alcove in Voldemort's arms felt so very comforting and warm, but he also had to ask.

"What is the time now?"

"Around half past four, I think," Tom muttered, his eyes closed.

"Then, you're already late from your classes," Harry just said, morning breath be damned, kissing him.

"Harry-"

"Tom. I want this. Need this. Badly. Before Severus returns, preferably…"

Tom didn't say anything, but he was kissing Harry back as if it was their first or last kiss - not even stopping for taking a breath properly…

"I take it you missed Sev," Harry laughed, when the very next moment, they were more than awake now, and Tom was already on the top of him, his morning erection brushing into Harry's own with the roll of Tom's hips.

"Or I missed _you._ "

"Well, if you're going to have me, you're going to have to perform the proper charms now, that's for sure," Harry found himself saying, first thinking he was only teasing Tom with it, but by the time it left his mouth, it sounded more than that.

Almost like a plea from him to Tom to still care for him, even if he was powerless.

"It's not a-" Tom started to tell him something when suddenly, the door opened, and Severus walked through it, pulling his dragonhide boots off, not yet realizing Harry was also there.

"I'm back, I figured it wasn't worth staying any longer when-" and when he did, he just froze. "Harry?"

Figuring it wasn't time to have hot sex with the Dark Lord, not when Sev just got back, and eyed him the way he did, Harry just slid out from under Tom and pulled a bedcover around himself. If he had magic, he could transform it into some clothing, but since he didn't it should do the same.

"Yes, I was dropping by, but maybe I should do that later."

He didn't reach the door, however, because now Sev was stepping up to him, and kissing him just like Tom was before. And Harry was attracted to Tom, and felt something for the Dark Lord, sure, but it was always Severus who…

Who made him weak in the knees and kiss back furiously.

"I better get something to eat before my classes start," Tom just said, trying to leave.

"You have plenty of time," Sev just grunted, his lips so close to Harry, kissing down on the Boy-Who-Lived's neck that Harry could feel every syllable on his skin.

"But maybe it's better if I leave you two for now," Tom agreed, now standing in the door. "And when I say breakfast, I actually mean a very cold shower, so don't tempt me."

He left, but Severus didn't stop touching Harry for a second, now driving him to the bed, asking Harry.

"Are you sure it's-"

"Severus, if you stop now, I'll… I can't curse you, but… I'll hit you," Harry managed to say, because the Potion Master could get him out of the bedcover quite quick, and instead of getting his own clothing off, he just banished it, now pressing to Harry in all his naked glory.

"Are you… is everything good with you?" Sev only stopped to look at him quite seriously now, and it was… sweet that he was concerned, but also really annoying, given the alternative they could have been doing.

"I didn't manage to get my magic back… the way I wanted to, at least," Harry tried to form the sentences properly, being so close to Sev since forever though didn't help that. "But I figured that no matter what happens… there is… one thing I want."

"Tom?" Severus asked. "You were pretty into him when I arrived-"

"My husbands," Harry smiled. "Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy might have succeeded in taking my magic away, but… I won't let them take you two away too."

"I could… get really sentimental hearing this," Sev only nuzzled Harry's neck now, still not moving.

"Or, you could… I don't know, like... have me instead?" Harry suggested, because if Severus were to get sentimental, he surely will do the same, and it would lead to nothing as tempting as their previous activities.

"Always a smart mouth, are we, _Mr. Potter?_ " Sev just chuckled, as well as Harry hearing that.

"Just to entertain you, _Mr. Snape._ "

"Consider yourself successful, then," Severus beamed at him before kissing him again, and this time not stopping again.


	38. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Tigress.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone, I'm trying to balance my time better to write more (every day) next to a full-time job and everything, but sometimes I'm just too tired...
> 
> So thank you guys for all the love I have got for this fic because it still kept me going. XOXOXOXO

Harry realized that his quest or desperation for getting his magic back was just an escape.

A way out, so he could run away from the uncomfortable realities he didn't want to deal with just then, saying he was giving his all to get his magic back first, but there was no guarantee that he ever would.

He needed to ask some people some uncomfortable questions right here and now, because there was no delaying of the real world turning, not even for immortal Squibs.

When he told Draco they were going to visit Lucius in Azkaban, the blond was close to fainting, for sure.

Harry now saw it crystal clear: Bella was crazy, but Lucius Malfoy, however, wasn't, and still attacked Harry, when it wasn't clear he personally would gain anything from it.

Which even went against Slytherin logic, and Harry was sure it could only mean he had a pretty damn good reason for it.

And if Lucius did, maybe more people were in the same position, and Harry had to know why they weren't comfortable with the peace Harry's and Voldemort's union bought to them to either persuade or fight them before someone manages to start the war up again.

Since Voldemort's marriage contract with Harry was broken, it wasn't binding for the magical society anymore, and so… it was like a ticking bomb, at least in Harry's head, him almost hearing the ticks in his ear now.

"Why can't you accept me as Voldemort's equal so much that you'd rather risk your comfortable life and position in his ranks just to get me away from him?" Harry asked the crappy looking blond, Draco standing firmly behind him.

It was either because Draco wanted to protect him from any surprise attacks from Lucius, or because he didn't want to face his father using Harry as a shield. Possibly both.

"Fair to say, I didn't expect you to have inside help," Lucius snapped, and his eyes searched for his son, but then, probably didn't find any way to force Draco to look at him, he got back to Harry. "I wanted you dead, not just _useless,_ and wasn't planning on telling the Dark Lord I was involved in any of it. In fact, I might have wanted to take your body back to them once you were dead, and say it was all Bella… And gain the Dark Lord's trust even further just by sacrificing that crazy witch."

"But why? What have I ever done to-"

"Why would I tell you?" Lucius just shrugged. "I am, after all-"

"You thought it was important enough to risk everything, and if you want a future for the magical society, including your son, you'll help me."

"My son, who betrayed me and everything I have ever taught him?" Lucius couldn't have roared that more loud, probably trying to get to Draco just as much as he was trying to do that with Harry. "And a magical society in peace is not what I want if you're one of the leaders of it."

"Because I'm a half-blood?" Harry pushed. "Just so you know, Voldemort is one as well, and he's the greatest wizard of this century, possibly."

"It has little to do with that. But everything to do with how much I hate you and everything you represent."

"Is it my glasses? My unmanageable hair?"

"It's your mentality. We, as the magical society, hasn't advanced in our ways since the 4th century, not in any obvious way, at least. But-" he must have realized how much he was revealing and to whom because he fell silent.

"So, Muggles are a danger to us?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Lucius just gave him a cruel smile back. "Now, get out of my cell."

Harry knew it didn't make any sense to stay, because even if he begged or threatened the old Veela won't give him anything useful, and might even try to attack or mislead him.

It seemed as badly as Lucius liked the sound of his own voice, he still found it more pleasurable to keep information from Harry just the sake to piss him off.

"He probably meant the Muggles advanced so much when we did so little because they had always had wars against each other. He wants chaos probably only because he fears their so-called techcology-" Draco, however was telling him that on their way back to Hogwarts, after a good hour or so which he spent eerily quiet.

"Technology, you mean," Harry corrected. "And why do we need to be stronger than Muggles, to live just side by side-"

"We are much fewer in numbers, and if armed with _technology_ they come after us like they were known to do it in the past, we can end up exterminated to extinction or as some lab-rats in prisons where they experiment on us."

"So the war in the wizarding world, no matter the cause or the casualties would mean we become stronger?" Harry didn't even waste time to argue the argument's Draco made or ask how much of Lucius' logic he actually believed in himself.

"Yes. Maybe something Voldemort was trying to do with the Horcruxes or Severus with his inventions. You - in Father's eyes, not mine - are a distraction. From what's important."

"For my husbands, stopping them from accomplishing great things."

"And for people, so that they accept peace," Draco quietly added, which brought on silence between them for a while.

Harry could only later ask the young Malfoy again to give him more information.

"And what do you honestly think?" Although he wasn't sure Draco would think he was in a position to answer truthfully at all.

"I think people should not become monsters fighting for a good cause, or their cause might be... _misguided,_ " Draco supplied, and that made Harry faintly smile.

"Well, thank you for lying. And for telling the truth," because by then, he had an idea. "And now you will need to take me to the Ministry. I need to talk with one of my husbands."

"Whatever you say, my Lor-"

"Don't even joke calling me that," Harry warned when Draco just grinned and took him to one of the entrances of the Ministry, which Harry even as a Squib could use.


	39. Silhouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Ten Times A Million.
> 
> A bit of a strange chapter, but important for the fic as a whole? XOXO

The second part of hard questions was with Tom, who seemed surprised to see Harry in the Ministry, but asked for a 10-minute break just as soon as he saw them with Draco approaching.

"Another good surprise?" he asked, and Harry had to fight the urge to kiss him just as he said surprise, because… it was distraction.

"I'm here to talk, it's important."

Voldemort did sigh, but also, sitting behind his desk, he ordered the Ministry elves for some food as if he was preparing for the uneasiness of it, and gestured Draco to sit down too, not just Harry.

"Why did you chose me to kill, and not Neville all these years ago?" Harry decided not to beat around the bush, making both Draco and Tom now stare at him.

"Maybe we could do without a bodyguard for a bit, I can protect Harry just fine here," then the Dark Lord said, clearly trying to send Draco out.

"He stays," Harry said because the look Tom was giving him was almost saying "I trusted his father to be around and hear all of my secrets, and look where it led me", and if Harry noticed that look, Draco did as well.

And he wanted to show his once enemy that he trusted him no matter what. It was important for him, even if it meant he'll hear Harry's worst torture that wasn't even due to spells but the simple truth.

"It… I wasn't in my right mind by then, so concentrating on what I wanted that I forgot why I wanted it," Tom started, and Harry was glad he didn't say Harry should not ask questions like this at all. "And in that blinkered state, it wasn't a question. You were a son of a Muggleborn, while Longbottom wasn't. And you also were the son of Lily Potter, whom I didn't like at all because of Severus. I knew, even if he never said that she had the power to turn him against me if she ever chose to, and…"

"Even if you didn't realize it back then, Severus meant more to you than just a Death Eater."

"Yes," Tom said, and smiled at Draco, who went red, but sat there nonetheless the same, now looking at Harry.

"And now, you only accept me because I'm easy, or you want to keep your enemy close, or you think Severus loves me so much you couldn't possibly justify it if you got rid of me? Beside my fame in the magical community," Harry added, pushing Lord Voldemort just as he was pushing Lucius before.

He couldn’t care really less what Lucius Malfoy thought of him but was an entirely different story with Tom. 

And not only because he was one of the leaders of the Ministry and his standing really mattered.

"Does this has to do with your visit to Azkaban just earlier today?" Tom asked, now holding back any answer.

"Yes and no," Harry simply put it, because it felt unimportant that somehow the Dark Lord knew about that, even if some other time Harry would be furious thinking he was watched or followed or spied on. "But answer my question. Could you ever consider me your husband for real?"

"I already did, Harry," Tom just said, but Harry, even without magic and Legilimency could tell he was lying. All he had to do was pay attention.

Voldemort's tell was a too-sweet and personal tone and a half-smile when he hid dark things. To Slughorn or Harry, it was the same.

"Could you ever, Tom?"

"Are you asking me to?" Voldemort at least didn't try to push for the I-m-being-honest!-act and Harry could value that.

"Basically, yes. Although there are still some things-"

"Severus, you mean," Tom just went ahead and guessed it. "Well, I can tell you, I… when I married you, I just wanted… I thought you could be someone I could easily control to get out of our marriage what I really wanted."

" _Severus, you mean,_ " Harry repeated back, making him smile.

"Yes, and also peace. You know how old I really am?" Voldemort stood, coming closer, and for a minute, Harry thought he'll cancel the illusions on himself which were there to make him appear younger and probably more attractive, but didn't. "And most of my life I spent torn into pieces, fighting a war that was ill-thought out and not even my own. So when I finally got most of my soul back, I just wanted to be over, no matter what."

"But now?"

"You remind me of Severus when he was at your age."

"Try harder," Harry smiled, because this time, it wasn't a complete lie, but Tom was hiding something.

"Maybe I'm able to share him if I am convinced that he's happier with you around. And also, I find you-"

"Are you convinced, then?"

"As of late, both yes and no," Tom leveled with him. "The way he's been missing you was absolutely horrid to watch, yet meant you caused him great pain."

"We need to make a department in the Ministry much-much bigger," Harry went on with the other issues at hand until he could deal what Tom's words really meant.

"Which one?"

"Arthur Weasley's, and at least as big as the Aurors' Department. And you need to hire Lucius Malfoy to work for them, somehow, just as Hermione Granger as she graduates Hogwarts, and maybe Draco and Severus as well."

Draco's eyes were big as saucers, probably thinking he had lost it, and that these people Harry mentioned would never work together…

"Oh, and Luna, Luna Lovegood. As well as others we need to interview to see who fits the post."

"I must admit, I do not follow this one," Tom only said, seemingly curious, so Harry just went on.

"And maybe even you. I can take over the work at the Ministry you're doing, I'm Harry Potter, after all, a good enough figurehead even without magic, and you're needed. Lucius mentioned Muggles could hurt us, but not if we know what they have."

"You want us to collect Muggle things like Arthur Weasley and call it a job?" it was Draco who was probably so shocked that could not keep his mouth shut, but Tom was obviously thinking along the same lines of thought.

"I want you to figure out how Muggles make things work and then add magic to it to create a hybrid technology between the two worlds," Harry stated, making… Draco blink and Tom laugh.

"Muggle inventions don't work around magic. It's well-known. And even if they do, they don't work properly…"

"Why, though?" Harry asked, shrugging. As if he didn't know that already.

"The source of power is completely different, magic and electricity, probably," Tom surprised him knowing at least enough of the said topic to have a guess.

"Yes, maybe, but you don't really _know_ the reason, do you?" Harry just asked because it was the point. "Because if you knew, you could also use spells that are compatible."

"Even if you're right, which is more a wild theory now than anything," Draco just went ahead and spoke up before Tom could. "We don't have the knowledge about Muggle things enough, and it will take time-"

"Therefore I suggested using Hermione Granger. Maybe even some Muggle scientists. And possibly take Muggle-Studies seriously and as a required class for everyone at Hogwarts Curriculum in the future, just as well as other forms of magic that don't require wands," Harry just shrugged. "And if it is proven that magic and technology cannot be married than we still at least are familiar with the workings of it, and can wreak any Muggle assault with our magic, stopping it, and have a department of creative and powerful people working on inventions _together_ to advance us, and give us a future."

His voice stopped because for a minute he forgot he didn't have magic anymore. He wasn't part of the "us".

But that was okay. Otherwise, this particular idea wouldn't have had hit him in the first place.

"You're either completely crazy or simply brilliant, Potter," Draco just said, and Harry could just grin because at least he was honest.

"Maybe both," Voldemort added, and came around his desk to kiss him. Which was also a point Harry had to deal with, but for now, he just kissed back, and that led Tom to dare to kiss him more firmly, but then, Kingsley appeared after a knock.

"My Lord, they are expecting you… back," and he froze mid-movement, seeing what he saw.

"And we were leaving anyway," Draco just dragged Harry out of the office, looking almost more intimidated than Kingsley himself.


	40. Wild Like The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from Deorro. The story is coming close to the end, guys, does it show? Hope you still like it! 
> 
> PS: I was thinking about finishing my HP fics and maybe writing some Marvel fics.
> 
> I only now saw Infinity War (I know I'm late to the party) and then Ragnarok for the first time (yes, also wrong order, and Ragnarok's now basically ancient), and I still haven't seen like 5 movies that I skipped, but I'm obsessed! 
> 
> XOXO

Harry purposely left talking with Severus the last, because he'd rather face the wizard who took his magic away as well as Lord Voldemort than Severus, and if that wasn't telling, nothing was.

And finally, when he was noticed by Severus, who was brewing, and now spelled every cauldron in front of him to a standstill, it would have been really easy just to give in when the Potion Master just kissed him.

Their sex life at least wasn't that complicated, thank Merlin for that. 

Although they were yet to participate all three of them in one hot action, it wasn't really a question in Harry's mind that it would be great, should it happen soon or even just years later.

So, he had to stop Severus and tell him they needed to talk - possibly sounding like someone who just ate chalk, not really wanting to do it.

If things were turning out to better for everyone - but especially Severus - of Harry wasn't in the relationship, would he be strong enough to just leave him?

He was afraid to get answers when there was a risk he could lose so much with them.

"I've talked with Lucius Malfoy."

"You mustn't let him get into your head."

"Maybe I should," Harry just said, not bothering to argue about it. "Anyway, he did say I was distracting you. And Tom. Keeping you from your researches and academic advancements that could help advance magical society."

Snape snorted hearing that but also said.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Doesn't he?"

"First of all, if anybody, you as Harry Potter did more for the advancement of wizarding society as I ever will, even Tom, if you count where he was taken following the path advanced Dark Magic led him on."

"That's not the-"

"And even if we don't count that, imagine, I'm not so much the bat of the dungeons to want to do nothing else with my life just to continuously brew and brew. And if anything you're just very good on my nerves," Severus said, now nuzzling on Harry's neck, but the way he was trying to distract Harry was just exactly proving Lucius' words.

"You can _relax_ with Tom as well, and also have an adult relationship with him, I'm not needed for that," Harry pointed out.

"Why, our relationship wasn't adult enough for you?" the Potion Master arched an eyebrow at him.

"Not in the aspect what you and Tom can have when I'm not around."

"Is this coming from you being powerless and therefore feeling inferior or something?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm inevitably younger," Harry said, frustrated. It was hard to advocate against his own self, yet someone had to do it, and no one else seemed to do it for him.

"Which is giving us another perspective to consider," Severus just told him, refusing to think about it really, or at least admitting to any doubt. "And Merlin sees my soul, Harry, I didn't want to have a relationship with you, thinking it would be better for _you_ if we didn't. But then you dragged me into it, so if you fucking dare to leave, I'll-"

A small chuckle left Harry's mouth before the other wizard could finish the threat.

"You'd what? You thought I was dead and seemed to cope really well."

"You weren't here to see me," Sev just quietly whispered. "And one could argue whether me relying on Tom is _good_ for me, not you."

"He has feelings for you. Or a strong sense that he wants to own you, and with him, that's almost the same thing," Harry joked, only getting an eye-roll from Draco and a small huff from Severus. "But jokes aside-"

"I care about you. And putting wizarding society and the greater good for one minute, don't I deserve to have a better life with you on my side?" the Potion Master said, not even embarrassed or yelling, or being sarcastic, as far as Harry could tell.

They surely came a long way. Out of their trio, Sev seemed to be the most in touch with his emotions, and was even comfortable talking about it - a feat Harry could have never imagined to see.

But that only strengthened Lucius' idea? Both Severus and Tom were so skilled and talented and - apparently - adaptive that they were destined to achieve great things.

Or it was backward? Harry could not only not hinder them, but maybe help them?

He was never really like Hermione, who would be an intellectual challenge to them, and if he spent time with either Tom or Sev, there was more often then not a physical side to their equation.

"Besides, I'm not handing you over to anyone, not even the Dark Lord, you should know that," Severus said, coming closer to him, but eying Draco strangely. "Even if you were to find someone younger, with perfect looks and an idiotic father they chose to betray for you…"

"Harry and I are just… I'm just his bodyguard," the younger Malfoy said, making Harry note.

"We _are_ friends. But Severus, Draco and I would never- even if we don't set up to kill each other now regularly."

"Speak for yourself," the blond just smiled. "Maybe that's all I'm doing, but you being immortal makes it literary impossible."

"So you'd never slept together?" Sev now just inquired, and Harry felt him grabbing Harry's eyes in a contact that reeked from Legilimency even if Harry's mind now didn't register it.

"Would you have ever slept with my dad? Or Sirius?" Harry just asked. "Because arch enemies don't usually just-"

"Irresistible as Harry is, I value my life, and the Dark Lord surely wouldn't like anyone to take Harry as their lover, much less a Malfoy," Draco said with the same disbelief as Harry had on, making Severus just noticeably chew on the inside of his cheek.

"So, you don't mind if I do this, then, even in your presence?" he asked, and kissed Harry deeply, pulling him closer, and also not letting him go until Harry was now completely deterred from how they were supposed to be talking and kissed back.

"Or this?" Severus just pressed Harry to his workstation, and now was not only kissing him but also in the process of getting rid of Harry's clothing, so the Boy-Who-Lived only had the strength to clung into his boxer until he could tell Draco.

"This once, maybe it's better if you don't stay."

And Draco must have felt the same way because he was out on the door so fast he didn't even bother to answer Harry or even make a sarcastic remark about it.

"Severus, we should move this to the bedroom at least, your knees-" Harry then tried, because as hot it was to use the other wizard's lab for something other than brewing, he also knew how an unforgiving surface such as a sturdy table wasn't on Sev.

"Do shut up," Severus just warned, his voice hoarser than just seconds ago. "I believe I'm making a point here."

"And… what a good point it is," Harry just suggested, too far gone to care how he didn't come here for this.

Maybe Harry also got some answers anyway, even if Lucius was right about a couple of things. 

Yet, Lucius didn't know about some others again, because a calculating wizard like Lucius could never understand what it felt like… having Severus acting all territorial about you of all the sudden, just to name one.

And if the Potion Master only felt a portion of what Harry did, it simply couldn't be a good decision to end that. No matter how jealous it made Lucius Malfoy, and possibly even others like him.


	41. Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only updating now, guys, I simply didn't have the time to write. T.T
> 
> Title song from MisterWives. XOXO

With Draco's help, who was his bodyguard, secretary, advisor and "front" who performed the magic in public instead of Harry when he had to, Harry overtook the Ministry post which Tom had before.

"Who knew you had it in you," Draco just sat down, opposite to Harry after a tiring day when Harry stood up to Kingsley when the "other Minister" had suggested they should get rid of the Slytherin House in Hogwarts altogether if not all.

"It wasn't a big issue, so Kingsley let go of it more easily if it was really important to him," Harry just said, with a tired sight. "But if we get rid of the Houses now, Hogwarts doesn't just lose a big part of its history, but also the Slytherin House a chance to redeem itself."

Draco just yawned loudly at him on purpose, like he often did when he wanted to show Harry how "being a noble-hearted Gryffindork which he always was" was boring him.

"Anyway, turns out under my guidance, you aren't actually that bad in politics," Draco went on, now playing with Harry's quill taking it from his desk. "One might think you aren't even a true Gryffindor, easily picking up cunning as only a Slytherin could-"

Harry was a Slytherin enough not to rise to baits like that. Instead, he just changed the topic with a small smile.

"And, how is Pansy nowadays?"

Draco just gave him a look, but he answered anyway.

"If you ask her, she has a difficult life and hates every minute of it, including me. If you ask me, I think she's actually content for once, only complaining to hide that."

"Great," Harry laughed, feeling a bit content himself, hearing that. Since he spent the afternoons and nights with Severus and Tom again, Draco was free for that time of the day, not have to guard him 24/7, and used that time to court Pansy.

Who was a handful admittedly, but they went back with the blond like Harry and Hermione did, only, Harry never could have felt anything for the bushy haired witch.

"And, how is our Dark Lord and Youngest Potion Master of the Century doing?" Draco asked back, and Harry supposed it was only fair to give an honest answer, same as he was given.

"We still have to figure some things out," he said, thinking about how they all seemed to get along way better than he imagined by day, but at night?

They were yet to have sex all three of them. 

Harry had many encounters with Sev lately, as well as he suspected Tom did also because the Potion Master did mutter something about his stamina, but when it was all three of them, they ended up only talking/eating/sleeping together.

"Are you sayi-" Draco started the sentence but just collapsed in the middle of the sentence.

Harry was on the balls of his feet in mere seconds, but by the time he got to Draco, alerting Kingsley with a panic button that was installed under Harry's desk only because he couldn't even do magic, the blond didn't have a pulse.

Kingsley and a couple of Aurors stormed in.

"What happened?" he asked, but saw Draco, and performed a diagnostic spell, and then nudged Harry away.

"It's the quill, it has the nastiest curse I've seen in my entire carrier and that's saying something," he told Harry. "Stay away until we take care of the body and declare it's safe…"

Harry just couldn't believe it. Draco was mid-sentence just a mere minute ago, and now he was just a "body" in Kingsley's sentence.

"No way. First of all, I have already touched him, second-"

"There is nothing here you can do, Harry, and Malfoy junior is already dead, but I'm afraid if someone could just waltz in here and leave a cursed quill without alerting anyone or the wards, there might other objects and traps. You need to leave this room immediately."

"I'm hard to kill," Harry said, although he couldn't just say he was immortal in front of strangers. "And-"

"You're the most vulnerable and Tom would kill any of us if something was to happen to you-"

And Harry was dragged out by two Aurors already, not even having a chance to say goodbye to Draco, or progress what was going on.

He was so emotional it overflowed him somehow, changing something as if shifting reality on the outside just as much as in the inside Harry felt like it.

That was when there was as if a veil around Harry, everything black and white behind it, as if behind it there was another layer of reality, and Harry instinctively knew it was colder on the other side.

It was the plain of Death, and all he had to do was step through the layer to get to the other side.

It was strange because once he was there, his body remained where it was before, and as if time stopped for Kingsley and his team, they were just statues Harry had to get through to get to Draco.

He saw Draco's essence or soul or magic slowly drifting away like a ball of light, and all he had to do was concentrate on it, and it was floating back to where the blond's body was, slowly settling back into it as if it was regressing smoke.

Harry didn't flinch when Death appeared behind him, he felt the huge figure full of power coming up to him already by then, his every nerve-ending signaling him danger.

" _Young Master,_ " Death noted, his voice almost as sarcastic as Severus' usually was when he thought Harry was acting an idiot on purpose. "You know the Tale of the three bothers. Yet you still chose to use the Resurrection Stone and now I see you, no matter how you own the Cloak as well."

"Only, I didn't choose to bring back a lover," Harry said, just to deny the fear that was pumping blood to his ears so hard it was almost deafening. "And therefore-"

"You think Death enjoys being controlled by a mere mortal, Harry Potter?" Death asked, his voice almost coaxing. "Well, this time it wasn't a lover, but surely, their time will come as well. Knowing that you can change their fate, won't you be tempted to bring them back as well?"

"Tom barely got back to being mortal, and he seems to enjoy-"

"Now, but what about when he gets old, sickly and wrinkled? And what about your other husband?"

"He isn't-" Harry automatically said, because they had plans to remarry in their own terms now, not because of politics, but not now, and…

Except Death stopped tormenting him and fell silent, which was uncharacteristic of him, Harry knew this even if they had only met 5 minutes ago.

"In this realm, I'm still married to them because…" he tried to come up with an explanation watching Death's skeleton-like face closely. "Because I still have magic here?"

No, Death only smiled, that must have been wrong.

"Because… I was connected to both mentally?"

Still wrong, maybe even more so than before, judging by the reaction he got.

"Because… I died when Bella was torturing me before my vows were broken. Our marriage ended with my death before I lost my magic, so technically, in the realm of Death, I have never disgraced my promises, since I kept them _until Death do us part_ part, and being alive again, I'm still considered married, not to mention my powers aren't gone," Harry realized, now making Death annoyed, and advancing on him quickly.

But, when he would have reached Harry, Harry already had his hand extended and felt the power surging off of his palms, blowing Death back.

He was the master of it, so at least for now, he had the upper hand.

"I do not appreciate being attacked just because I figured something out you didn't think I ever would," Harry told it, but Death was not entertained.

"Well, we'll see what will happen, Harry Potter," he drawled at Harry, standing up. "Bringing back people to life complicates many things. People will fear you, or expect you to bring back everyone, causing you grief either way. Even you - how will you decide who to save? You'll be begging me to take you soon."

"Anyone else would," Harry smiled. "But I'm not like anyone else. I'm _a freak._ "

And he said that proud for once.

When he left Death he could still reach for the plain of Death from the other side, and the first thing he did was to channel the rich, dark and icy energy from the other side, bringing a bit of death over.

Only to destroy the memories of Kingsley, Draco and the Aurors present.

It was different using magic from that realm, but it felt good to have any kind of magic sizzling in his body again.

The Aurors and Kingsley were confused but easier to get rid of that way, only Draco seemed to be in a deeper state of stupor, but he was breathing evenly now, so Harry could wait for him to wake.

It also gave him time to think.

He could erase memories because it was connected to life and death by existing or not-existing, but if he had to open a door with magic, for instance, he would still be unable to do it. If not putting the door over to the other plane, maybe?

He had a lot to research suddenly and was half overly excited to tell it to his husbands, and half terrified how they will react Harry "being reckless" bringing Draco back when the blond got now up and blinked at Harry.

"What happened?"

"I expected better from you than falling asleep at work, Malfoy," Harry just said, almost laughing by the confused look Draco was giving to him.

"What?!"

"Well, let's just say, you really shouldn't touch things," Harry said, the quill in his hands, safely, because he couldn’t die. But since it had a deadly curse on it, Harry had a power to track it down and where it came from.

"Did you knock me out or something?" Draco now was following him as Harry was getting into the elevator, secretly smiling when he was sure the Draco could not see his face.


	42. Gravity Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the positive feedback! I only just saw this story's stats and almost fell out of my chair <3
> 
> And sorry for updating only now, I might have to quit my dream job solely bc of the toxic environment it has TBH and stress took over me.
> 
> That said, writing is my medicine, so... title song from Cryoshell and Brinck. 
> 
> Also, note that I basically took over a motif from the movie the Prestige if you haven't seen it yet it might be interesting to watch?
> 
> XOXO

Harry was admittedly bad at keeping secrets from Draco, but he couldn't just tell the blond he died, could he? 

He'd ruin Draco's second chance of life, but if not, how is he supposed to explain he suddenly had magic?

He started experimenting with the new type of magic, therefore, only when alone: not wanting to tell his husbands yet the news, when he guessed Severus will tell him to never use these powers again.

He wanted to use this magic and see what could and couldn't be done with it before Severus had a chance to stop him so that he could fight for it if it was great.

In just a couple of days, he figured even Apparation could work. If you kill yourself in one place and make yourself exist again in another, simultaneously.

It was risky, yet Harry had to try. And he also tried to Apparate in Hogwarts, but only when Draco was with Pansy because the blond couldn't know.

By some miracle of fate it worked - it seemed Hogwart's Anti-Apparation wards were not ready for immortals to cross over their magic on the plain of Death, or that if someone was that powerful, they could reach the school with permission?

Who knew. But Harry also was keenly aware he could have just willed himself out of existence, and if the wards caught him and didn't let him in, he could have paid for this magic with his life, yet he couldn't stop himself from trying it.

It was clear why Death was so convinced Harry will bring back Tom or Sev one day, the death magic was so potent and intoxicating that it was also addictive.

He clearly needed his husbands to at least know about his newfound talent, so they could tell him if he overdid it, if not Severus to forbid him to use it altogether, even if that seemed like something Harry really didn't want.

He needed help.

And what better way to announce his powers than to Apparate to a Hogwarts room, already showcasing his magic so the other two better believed him, then if he just said he had them and then had to prove it later?

Except, he didn't count on dropping by when… Voldemort was slow dancing with Severus?

Without music, but that's what they have been doing, which was in a sense even worse than if Harry appeared in the middle of them having sex.

Well, Harry did have the longest hours in the Ministry lately, while Sev had his Lab in Hogwarts and Tom also worked as a teacher in the same place, so they might have gotten closer while Harry was away, but slow dance, really?

"I'll come back later-" Harry found himself saying, even if technically now the room was the bedroom of all three of them, and he had most of his things there, but it didn't matter if he could escape.

"Not so fast, how did you get here?" Severus almost jumped out of Tom's arms, as if they were doing something wrong.

They weren't. They were connected on more levels than both of them with Harry, and he knew perfectly well that Tom had a separate relationship with Sev when he wasn't there.

It's not like they were doing anything wrong, especially if Harry was their third wheel.

"I Apparated. But-"

"You can't-" Severus would have started just as Hermione plenty of times with the "you can't Apparate in Hogwarts", but Harry didn't have the patience to hear that out again.

"I can, and that's what we'll need to talk about. But maybe later, I didn't want to interrupt anything and frankly could use a relaxing shower myself after a long day."

"You can do magic?" Tom now came closer, and although Harry didn't feel it, he knew the Dark Lord was now spelling him with a diagnostic spell, to look at his magical core which was still depleted. In the realm of the living, at least, still. "But your magic is still not back, and even if it was-"

"I will explain. But I better just go now," Harry said, ready to Apparate into the Room of Requirement just to get away if he had to, but Sev grabbed his wrist.

"You haven't interrupted anything. Tom just thought it would cheer me up if he pretended we had a date, but it was idiotic anyway."

"Why do you need cheering up?" Harry just asked, slight worry in his voice, because he hasn't been informed at all Severus had some problems.

When the Potion Master just exchanged a knowing look with Tom, Harry thought the message was clear: they didn't need him. 

They already could just understand each other with knowing looks and they clearly talked about everything separately when Harry wasn't there with them.

"Harry, it's not what you think," Tom just said when Harry was convinced he didn't let any of his emotions settle on his face yet it must have happened because the Dark Lord read him right. "Severus is just worried about you without magic."

"It's true, I do not like how losing it affected you," Sev seemed like he didn't want to admit to it, but he still did.

"Well, on that note, I kind of got it back again. Only, there is a catch," Harry said, trying to concentrate on the topic, the information that Severus was worried about him still too new for him to process just yet.

And also ignore his heart beating very fast in his chest, dreading to tell them, yet still pushing through, because he knew better than to infinitely keep his secret to himself.

"When isn't there one?" Tom just said, sitting down on their bed as if he knew the news was big enough to better hear them sitting down, while Severus only firmly stood in the other side of the room, with an intense look in his eyes only he could produce.

"What are you saying, Harry?" he asked with a plain tone, probably on purpose to hide any emotions in his voice. "You didn't do anything dangerous or unreasonable just to get it back, did you?"


	43. Rescue Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song from OneRepublic.
> 
> Sorry guys, it has been long since I got to update this fic, but I hope the quality is better this way of the content.
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind support, just as always! I never would have guessed this many people would read this pairing, but I’m grateful you guys do!
> 
> Stay awesome,  
> XOXO

Harry expected Severus to be angry with him. 

If he wanted to admit truthfully, he risked his life, and for what? 

To still feel competent somewhat, or to save some minutes which he’d otherwise have to walk if he didn’t Apparate?

What was magic anyway to Harry, if we aren’t talking about shields and protection of the ones he loved?

Just a shortcut. Most things he could do with magic, he could do in the Muggle ways, with just a bit more effort and time.

The old Sev would have punished him, yelled, threatened and yelled some more, probably, demanding to know why Harry was so much like his father, an idiot.

Or would think Harry was suicidal and blame himself, and refuse to forgive a wizard who’s unstable, challenging Harry to an impossible position do as he was told, or at least continuously lie. Or Sev would break up with him.

Surely something in that direction, as least.

Now, when Tom seemed more concerned than Severus, Harry was worrying Sev was so upset he didn’t yet even start to yell yet.

However, when the Potion Master spoke it was on a different tone than expected.

“We need to revise our marriage contract, since it’s still valid in the other realm, you say. It was a mistake to not share the Hallows between the three of us,” Sev stated, sitting down next to Harry.

“You want to take away my powers?” Harry just wondered, but the Dark Lord might have figured something, or just simply wanted the Hallows still, because he added.

“The tale was of three bothers, but never of people who shared the Hallows equally. If we have an equilibrium and no one owns any of the old relics-“

“Death can’t just punish or torment or tempt only you, Harry, then. And since they are almost unlimited, I imagine we’d all get still plenty, not really less. But we could bear the risks and the burden all together,” Severus explained. “And you yourself started this initiate about Muggle technology and magic, so why not experiment with this sort of magic as well?”

“It could be also dangerous,” Harry said, but he squeezed Sev’s hand, because he could have cried. Severus didn’t even pretend to be angry about it, and there was no scolding in his attitude. Only the intent to help Harry, it seemed. “Like if you have a gun in a novel, or an atomic bomb in a war. You’ll be tempted to use it.”

“Dumbledore might have taken credit of your upbringing, but you always had a brain and better instincts than the rest, did you not?” Tom just noted out of blue, almost as if proud.

As far as Harry was concerned, Hermione will be always smarter than him, but it was messing with his brain a little when the Dark Lord winked quite cheekily at him to punctuate his meaning.

“Or, Draco and Kingsley, and my husbands rubbed off on me in a good way?” Harry couldn’t resist mentioning his influences.

Although he never expected to be good in politics, his practiced Gryffindor foolishness and hidden Slytherin slyness gave him some edge in it, just as the aforementioned people.

“I’d prefer if you’d only name me and Tom when you’re talking about _rubbing anything to or on or off you_ ,” Severus noted with a darker look now than before when he addressed Harry’s use of death magic, curiously. “But aside from that, you already have this power. And I can’t take it away from you when you don’t have anything else. So I’d rather we all shared it and than I we can help you, and you can come to us with anything, then the alternative.”

How could Harry have not kissed Sev after a statement like this, after what it meant?

But, that also meant Tom was now looking at the door, probably wondering about leaving, when it was Harry in the first place who interrupted the other two spending time together.

“Don’t,” Harry just broke the kiss, to stop the Dark Lord from almost embarrassingly sneak out on them. “If we do this, and share a power that was unknown to be shared before, we need to be able to share everything.”

He said that, but, was thinking how Sev probably would have never changed like this with Harry - or rather, Harry alone.

They were both insecure, and although Tom was in a sense as well, you cannot be the Dark Lord and not have some overview of the situations and just as a bit of an ego behind.

And that gave Severus the chance to be a version of himself that wasn’t a different person - Harry didn’t want to change the Potion Master in any way - yet still surpassing his past.

A wizard, maybe that he could have always been, given his ample talents and caring nature if James Potter and others wouldn’t have piled on his dark side.

Ironically, it was the Dark Arts Master Extraordinary who freed Sev from that, but then, it wasn’t fair.

Taking Tom away from Severus when Harry was there as well, dividing the time and place between the three of them.

Harry always imagined he’d have sex with both of them at one point of a time, just because by the curious twist of fate this was their arrangement, and he was just gathering the courage and was now too busy with the work in the Ministry anyway.

But it wasn’t true, not really.

He saw Voldemort still sometimes for a couple of seconds instead of Tom, even if he thought Severus had a problem with that, it was him.

He accepted Tom to his bed because it was easy. 

The Dark Lord was now mortal again, with a tempting body and an often humorous flirt, not to mention his charmed face to look young.

But that was just the physical side of it, and Harry although let Tom see some aspects of him, he never really let him through some gates that were open for Severus, that were the essence of him, that were important.

Avoiding their trio in this way was a representation of Harry being closed off, despite even lying to himself that he was open to anything.

And maybe also he was afraid what he’d do if it turned out that Severus desired or loved Tom more.

In an intimate situation it would be easy to see and guess, and Harry used to think his heart would break.

But now seeing how good of an influence Tom was, how he seemed to care about their Potion Master, and how maybe his love made possible for Severus to calm and trust himself even in situations where in the past he’d lose his temper - how could Harry take that away?

Even if it possibly hurt him, he’d take the damage just to give it in a way back to the wizard he loved.

Tom wasn’t equally connected to Harry as Severus, but if he could guess, neither was the Dark Lord to him, and that was fair.

It was on Severus’ super-power list that he could possibly love not just one but two (quite a handful of) wizards at once, or at least Harry hoped that was the case.

And if not, Harry could always walk away later.

Thinking he could also find someone else, because he saw how Tom and Sev were dancing together and started to believe it was possible.

As a child, he never saw people living in a healthy relationship, his Aunt and Uncle just living next to each other, hating on other people with a common mindset, but that wasn’t love, not even Dumbledore had that, despite preaching about it.

Maybe Molly and Arthur did, but sometimes it was hard to tell because so many children took away their focus from each other, perhaps by accident, or maybe on purpose.

But if anything, Tom killed Sev. And Severus was acting as a double agent against Tom. 

They didn’t have a good enough reason to try and reach for each other, except if there was something like love and love after even the worst betrayals and they had it, through just as much luck as effort on their sides as well.

“Don’t leave, Tom. Rather, let _me_ stay,” Harry told the other wizard, meaning it more than his simple words.

“I definitely do not mind that, if you don’t,” the Dark Lord seemed to reach the same conclusions about Harry already, some time ago, waiting, because Harry could tell it he was honest, and even though it was pronounced almost lightly as a joke, it went deeply further than.

A secret mutual agreement between them, that maybe more precious than if it has been spoken aloud.

“ _I will_ mind, if someone doesn’t kiss me as well,” Severus just noted, making Harry chuckle and Tom comply.


End file.
